Ghost Hunter
by Topeng Lolli Kura
Summary: Chapter 7 Update! Akatsuki adalah sekelompok pemburu hantu yang terkenal hingga ke mata dunia. Tetapi, apa yang akan terjadi jika sebenarnya mereka di takdirkan untuk sesuatu yang lebih besar? Dan, bagaimana perjalanan mereka untuk menemukan arti dan menghadapi takdir mereka itu? /"...Gadis itu memiliki sesuatu yang kami butuhkan..." /Chap 7 : Pernyataan yang mengejutkan!/
1. Chapter 1

Sebuah pagi yang indah, burung-burung berkicau, dan sebuah jeritan pilu nan menyayat hati terdengar dari dalam sebuah rumah mewah nan megah.

"DEIDARA-_SENPAI_! _SENPAAAIIIII_! GILIRAN _SENPAI_ MEMBUANG SAMPAH~!" jerit seorang anak autis yang merupakan hasil perkawinan pahlawan bertopeng dan sebuah lollipop(?) pada salah satu _senpai_-nya yang sedang menonton TV sambil memamerkan sebuah karung sampah dengan bangga di depan TV _flat_ yang ia tonton.

"Minggir Tobi, un! Aku tidak bisa menonton Dora yang ingin melawan Ultraman itu, un!" bentak salah satu _senpai_-nya yang berambut pirang sambil menodong Tobi menggunakan jari tengahnya.

Tobi mencabut kabel TVnya, "Eits! Kata Pein-_senpai_, Dei-_senpai_ harus membuang sampah ini atau-" perkataan Tobi terpotong ketika Deidara dengan kecepatan kilat langsung menyambar sang karung dan berlari keluar. Deidara tahu―bukan tempe―bahwa Pein tidak akan menggunakan saluran TV _Jepangvision_(?) lagi jika dia tidak segera membuang karung sampah nista ini.

Tobi geleng-geleng kepala, "Padahal, Tobi mau bilang kalo Dei-_senpai_ harus membuang sampah itu atau Pein-_senpai_ akan menambah fitur _game_ di TV. Ah, sudahlah, biarkan." Tobi bersenandung riang sambil meninggalkan TKP.

**~o0o~**

"_Leader_ sialan, un! Mengganggu acara TV favoritku saja, un!" gerutu Deidara sambil berancang-ancang memasukkan karung sampah itu ke dalam tong sampah dengan beringas, tapi aktivitasnya itu terhenti ketika kedua manik matanya melihat sesuatu di dasar tong sampah itu.

"_Hello_, ada apa di sini, un?" gumamnya―melupakan seluruh amarah yang menggelora tadi―sambil menaruh karung sampah itu di sampingnya, di bacanya kertas yang ternyata brosur itu.

**HADIRILAH!**

**TANTANGAN MENGINAP DI SEBUAH PETERNAKAN PALING BERHANTU DI DUNIA SELAMA 6 BULAN!**

**HADIAH SEBESAR 500 JUTA RYO AKAN DI PERSEMBAHKAN PADA SANG PEMENANG!**

**JANGAN KHAWATIR KALAU TAKUT, ADA ASURANSI NYAWA YANG TIDAK MENJAMIN KESELAMATAN ANDA DI SANA!**

'_Iklan macam apa ini, un?'_ batin Deidara ketika melihat sebuah kalimat nista di sana.

**TINGGAL HUBUNGI NOMOR 123-45-6-78-9 UNTUK MENDAFTAR! JEMPUTAN AKAN MENJEMPUT ANDA DI RUMAH ANDA TEPAT JAM 9 PAGI PADA HARI xxx TANGGAL xx BULAN xx TAHUN xxxx!**

**PENDAFTARAN GRATIS ASAL ORANG YANG MENELPON NOMOR ITU BISA DATANG DI WAKTU YANG TEPAT DAN MENERIMA TANDA BUKTI.**

**IKUTILAH TANTANGAN YANG MENGANCAM NYAWAMU INI!**

'_Pantas saja kutemukan di tong sampah, un. Iklannya aja macem mau bunuh pesertanya gini, un.' _Batin Deidara _sweatdrop_ sambil membaca kalimat itu.

Tapi, tak lama kemudian sebuah seringaian menghiasi wajah Deidara.

'_Berhantu, un? Kita buktikan, seberapa seramnya peternakan itu, un! Khukhukhu…'_ batin Deidara sambil memasukkan karung sampah itu ke dalam tong sampah dengan damai. Semua amarahnya ia lupakan, benaknya kini di penuhi oleh hantu, hantu, dan hantu. Dengan seringaian mengerikan masih belum lepas dari wajahnya, ia berjalan membuka sebuah pagar raksasa yang menjadi gerbang dari rumah mewah nan megah itu. Hingga sosok Deidara menghilang setelah menutup pintu itu.

Sebuah tulisan di kotak surat mereka menjelaskan seringaian Deidara.

'_**GHOST HUNTER'.**_

'_Welcome to my world, baby…'_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ghost Hunter © Topeng Lolli Kura**

**Warning : **_**OOC, Miss Typo(s), AU, A newbie's fic.**_

**FIC INI DI BUAT BUKAN UNTUK MENCARI KEUNTUNGAN APAPUN. JIKALAU ADA KEMIRIPAN NAMA CERITA, ISI CERITA DAN LAIN-LAIN ITU HANYALAH SEBUAH KEBETULAN. FIC INI MURNI BUATAN SAYA SENDIRI TANPA MENIRU FIC ORANG LAIN.**

_**Don't Like? Don't Read.**_

**.**

**.**

Kisame menatap _horror_ pada rekan se-timnya itu.

Sekarang adalah jam makan siang, dengan meja panjang mewah dengan makanan-makanan lezat tertata rapi di atasnya dan sepuluh kursi yang juga tertata rapi. Empat kursi di kanan, empat kursi di kiri, satu kursi di salah satu ujung meja panjang itu, dan satu kursi di ujung lainnya.

Dan, Kisame malah memperhatikan Deidara yang duduk di sebrang posisinya saat ini―sisi meja sebelah kanan―karena, sedari tadi Deidara menyeringai _horror_ dengan _backsound_ tawa iblis di manapun ia berada. Kisame tidak tahu, bahwa Tobi membawa rekaman suara tawa iblis palsu yang ia beli di toko mainan dan selalu ia mainkan secara rahasia ketika di dekat Deidara.

"Dei?" akhirnya Kisame membuka suara, dijentikannya jari-jarinya di depan Deidara, tapi tidak berhasil. Malah, seringaiannya makin lebar melebihi _Kuchisake Onna_ sekalipun. Takut tangannya di gigit, Kisame berhenti menjetikan jarinya di depan wajah Deidara.

Tobi yang duduk di sebelahnya melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Deidara. "_Senpai_?" tanyanya ketika sang _senpai_ tidak merespon. _Senpai_-nya itupun tertawa-tawa sendiri.

"Khukhukhukhu… BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" tawanya menggelegar membuat garpu yang di pegang Pein meloncat-loncat seketika. Konan yang ingin minum malah harus terkaget-kaget dan salto di tempat ketika gelasnya pecah.

Pein melempar sebuah tulang ayam yang mengenai kepala Deidara. "Apaan sih nih anak?! Tadi menyeringai kayak hantu, sekarang ketawa-tawa sendiri!" keluh Pein sambil mengambil piringnya yang sudah habis guna untuk ia lempar ke Deidara, tapi batal ketika dia mendapat _death glare_ dari Kakuzu. _Death glare_ itu seolah mengatakan 'Itu-piring-mahal-!'.

"Ma-maaf, _leader_, un… Sasori mengkelitikiku, un…" lapor Deidara sambil melirik ke arah Sasori, Sasori hanya bersiul sambil memainkan sendoknya dengan wajah seolah-olah ia tidak pernah berdosa.

"Ta-tapi, _leader_, un! Aku membawa berita bagus, un!" sergah Deidara sebelum Pein melemparkan pisau yang bisa mendarat di mana saja. Masih untung mendarat di Tobi, lah kalau nancep di jidatnya?

"Beritahukan berita itu atau aku akan mengganti pisau ini dengan pisau daging!" perintah Pein diktator sambil menodong Deidara menggunakan sang pisau makan seperti Deidara adalah orang yang termasuk dalam korupsi Proyek Hambalang(?).

Deidara membentuk sebuah _origami_ berbentuk pesawat dari brosur tadi dan melemparnya hingga mendarat dengan lancar di piring Pein. Di ambilnya brosur tak bersalah itu dengan gaya ala preman dan di bacanya keras-keras.

**HADIRILAH!**

**TANTANGAN MENGINAP DI SEBUAH PETERNAKAN PALING BERHANTU DI DUNIA SELAMA 6 BULAN!**

**HADIAH SEBESAR 500 JUTA RYO AKAN DI PERSEMBAHKAN PADA SANG PEMENANG!**

Mata Kakuzu berubah _blink-blink._

**JANGAN KHAWATIR KALAU TAKUT, ADA ASURANSI NYAWA YANG TIDAK MENJAMIN KESELAMATAN ANDA DI SANA!**

**TINGGAL HUBUNGI NOMOR 123-45-6-78-9 UNTUK MENDAFTAR! JEMPUTAN AKAN MENJEMPUT ANDA DI RUMAH ANDA TEPAT JAM 9 PAGI PADA HARI xxx TANGGAL xx BULAN xx TAHUN xxxx!**

**PENDAFTARAN GRATIS ASAL ORANG YANG MENELPON NOMOR ITU BISA DATANG DI WAKTU YANG TEPAT DAN MENERIMA TANDA BUKTI.**

Mata Kakuzu bersinar seterang matahari.

**IKUTILAH TANTANGAN YANG MENGANCAM NYAWAMU INI!**

Seluruh mahluk hidup di sana―tidak termasuk tikus dan hewan-hewan lain―menyeringai lebar seperti mereka baru saja menemukan harta karun terpendam yang tiada duanya. Tobi memutar rekaman tawa iblisnya lagi.

"Hidan…" Pein melirik salah satu anak buahnya yang sedang bertelanjang dada, Hidan, masih dengan seringaian _horror_nya. Hidanpun seperti sudah mengerti maksud Pein berlari dan mengambil _handphone_ Pein yang tergeletak di ruang tamu dan menyerahkan kepada sang empunya. Pein menekan nomor _absurd_ itu dan meneleponnya.

"Iya... Baiklah… Terima kasih…" Pein menutup telponnya dan menatap satu-persatu anak buahnya yang wajahnya terhiasi oleh seringaian _horror_ terkecuali Tobi dan Kakuzu. Tobi kembali memutar tawa iblisnya.

"Besok bersiap-siaplah jam 9 pagi… Itachi, suruh keluargamu atau teman keluargamu untuk menginap dan menjaga rumah ini selama 6 bulan… Aku akan menyiapkan gaji para _maid_ dan penjaga rumah ini lalu meminta tolong Tuan Fugaku atau Tuan Minato menggaji mereka selama 6 bulan… Aku akan menyiapkan daftar gajinya sekarang… Bereskan pakaian dan kebutuhan kalian sekarang… Kalau mau pergi ke _supermarket_ untuk membeli sesuatu, cepat lakukan… Konan, tolong siapkan baju-bajuku saja, nanti sisanya akan aku siapkan sendiri…" Pein memberi perintah pada anak buahnya, dengan sigap dan kecepatan kilat, mereka berlomba lari menuju kamar masing-masing. Terkecuali Tobi yang lupa membawa rekaman tawa iblisnya, dia kembali untuk mengambilnya dan kembali berlari. Pein _sweatdrop_ di buatnya.

"Konan-_chan_, kenapa kau tidak ikut beres-beres?" tanya Pein mendekati sang pacar. Langkahnya terhenti ketika menyadari aura-aura suram dari Konan.

"Sisanya akan aku siapkan sendiri… Heh, memangnya kau mau membawa majalah terkutukmu itu, HAH?!" bentak Konan sambil menodongkan sebuah _bazooka_ pada Pein. Pein meneguk ludahnya. '_Darimana ia mendapatkan _bazooka _itu?!'_ batin Pein _horror_.

"JAWAB AKU!" Konan bersiap-siap menarik pelatuk senjatanya itu.

"Tentu saja tidak Konan-_chan_..." elak Pein dengan tawa canggung sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang pasti tidak gatal, '_tidak salah maksudnya…'_ lanjutnya, dalam hati.

Konan menyimpan kembali _bazooka_nya itu, matanya menatap Pein tajam setajam paku hingga membuat Pein kaku karena terpaku(?).

"Untung kau orang yang menelpon tadi… Jika tidak, sudah kubakar semua majalahmu itu." Konan berkata sambil mendengus. Pein menghela nafas lega.

"TAPI!" Konan menunjuk dagu Pein hingga kepalanya ndongak-ndongak gaje, "Sampai aku melihat kau membaca majalah itu di lokasi…" Konan mengambil sebuah granat dari kantongnya lalu menggigit penyumbatnya dan melemparnya ke halaman depan melalui jendela, terdengar suara ledakan dan teriakan Zetsu. Sepintas, Pein dapat melihat Zetsu yang sedang terbang ke angkasa. Pein bergidik ngeri.

Pein ngangguk-ngangguk hingga kepalanya pusing.

**~o0o~**

"Ah, Tuan Pein, senang membantu anda lagi…" Fugaku Uchiha menundukan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat hormat kepada Pein, ketua organisasi _Ghost Hunter_ paling tersohor di dunia yang bernama Akatsuki.

Sedikit penjelasan,_Ghost Hunter_ adalah sekelompok orang dengan kemampuan khusus dan bisa melawan atau melakukan kontak dengan para roh gentayangan atau mahluk halus. Mereka biasanya di sewa untuk pengusiran hantu atau pengungkap misteri yang ada. Biasanya, mereka melakukan pekerjaan ini untuk memanfaatkan bakat mereka untuk mencari uang atau sekedar hobi. Hanya saja, orang yang menekuni pekerjaan ini demi sekedar hobi sangatlah jarang, karena pekerjaan ini terkadang mengancam nyawa sang _ghost hunter_ sendiri. Dan, Akatsuki adalah sebuah organisasi yang di dirikan oleh kakak Pein, Nagato. Semua ini berawal dari kebiasaan aneh Pein yang suka menghajar hantu-hantu yang lewat di depannya. Pein memang tidak kenal yang namanya 'takut pada hantu', maka Nagato mendirikan organisasi Akatsuki untuk mencari teman yang sama dengan Pein. Dan, walak! Ternyata banyak juga yang seperti Pein. Lalu, sementara semua hal yang berkaitan tentang hantu di urus oleh Pein dan teman-temannya, hal yang berkaitan dengan _business_ atau _order_ di urus oleh ayah, ibu, dan kakak Pein. Pasalnya, Pein yang memang hanya pintar dalam hal yang berkaitan dengan _action_ dan tidak terlalu bisa mengurusi tumpukan kertas yang menggunung serta semua bahasa _business_ yang terlihat ruwet di mata dan otaknya itu juga masih berhak memiliki masa depan yang bagus. Maka, Akatsuki adalah pilihan yang tepat baginya untuk menjalankan sebuah profesi yang di kuasainya.

"Ah, anda terlalu sopan, Fugaku-_san_…" Pein berkata sambil nyengir dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Lalu, tatapannya beralih pada Uchiha bersaudara.

Tatap.

Tatap.

Tatap.

Itachi menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Itachi.

Tatap.

Tatap.

Tatap.

Mereka saling bertatapan.

"Hn" gumam mereka bersamaan mengakhiri tatapan mereka. Pein ber-gubrak ria.

"Ah, biarkan saja mereka…" katanya lalu menghampiri Minato dan menatap mata biru safir itu. Persis seperti apa yang di lakukan Sasuke dan Itachi tadi.

"Hn" gumam mereka bersamaan―persis dengan adegan sebelumnya. Pein sampai tak habis pikir, sejak kapan seorang Namikaze Minato memakai 'Hn' _trademark_ keluarga Uchiha?

Pein memijit pelipisnya. Memang, sih, mereka keluarga tersohor karena perusahaan mereka yang begitu sukses. Sama dengan Akatsuki.

Tapi, kenapa setiap mereka bertemu, mereka selalu melakukan acara tatap-menatap seperti itu?!

Astaga, Pein… Apakah kau tidak sadar jika Akatsuki-mu itu juga tidak normal?!

Sebelum adegan abnormal lain terjadi, sebuah limosin berwarna putih menghampiri kediaman Akatsuki. Seseorang berseragam serba hijau tak lupa peci berwarna hijau(?) keluar dari mobil sambil membawa sebuah kertas dan pulpen.

"HUUWAAAAAA! ADA ULANGAN! TOBI BELUM BELAJAR!" jerit sang Uchiha autis gaje sambil berlari mengelilingi orang yang keluar dari limosin tadi.

**BLETAK!**

Sebuah batu mendarat dengan mulus di kepala Tobi hingga anak autis itu pingsan dengan mulut berbusa. Sementara Deidara dan Naruto terlihat bersiul-siul mencurigakan.

"Tuan Peininigantengsekali bin Abdul Murahman?" tanya orang tadi sambil mengernyitkan dahi melihat nama orang ini. '_Nama yang aneh…_' batin orang itu yang mari kita panggil Kakashi binti Tukang Dokter Sunat Pake _Chidori_(?).

"Tolong tanda tangani di sini." Perintah Kakashi sambil menunjuk sebuah garis di kertas itu. Pein menandatangani kertas itu dengan senyum wibawa yang membuat Kakashi ingin cepat-cepat kabur dari sini.

**GREP**

Tiba-tiba Tobi memegang kaki kanan Kakashi dengan ingus dan air mata yang meler dari lubang hidung dan telinga Tobi. Kakashi menatap jijik sosok mahluk di kakinya ini

"APAKAH-"

**BLETAK!**

Sebuah batu lain berhasil membuat Tobi pingsan. Itachi dan Sasuke terlihat bersiul-siul mencurigakan.

"Terima kasih, mari ikut saya." Kakashi dengan gaya sopan langsung mengantar Akatsuki dan melotot _horror_ ketika Tobi di seret oleh Sasori dan Deidara menggunakan sebuah tali. '_Mahluk autis itu akan naik mobil ini?! Bisa-bisa aku di marahi bos nanti kalau mobil ini kenapa-kenapa…'_ Kakashi membayangkan Tobi akan melompat-lompat di atap mobil, memencet-mencet semua tombol di sana, dan memainkan bel mobil sesuka hati.

Dengan langkah gontai, Kakashi mulai masuk menduduki kursi pengemudi dan menjalankan mobilnya ketika semua Akatsuki sudah masuk berikut barang-barangnya. Tak lupa mahluk autis yang di takuti oleh Kakashi itu.

Mobil itu mulai berjalan menjauh. Sementara keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze mulai memasuki rumah megah yang akan menjadi kediaman mereka selama 6 bulan ini.

**-Skip Time-**

Para Akatsuki ternganga dengan pemandangan di depan mata mereka. Bahkan Tobi sampai menjatuhkan rekaman tawa iblisnya.

Siapa bilang kalau peternakan paling berhantu di dunia ini mempunyai pemandangan yang begitu 'waow'? Rumputnya hijau, dengan beberapa pohon menghiasi di beberapa sudut, sapi-sapi dan domba-domba terlihat gemuk-gemuk dan sehat memakan rumput, sementara di bagian perkebunannya begitu asri dengan berbagai tanaman yang menghiasi perkebunan itu, udaranya segar tidak seperti udara di perkotaan yang mereka tinggali, dan _background_ pegunungannya itu terlihat begitu indah di padu dengan langit yang biru dan cuaca yang cerah.

Tidak pernah mereka merasa setenang dan sedamai ini, semua yang pernah mereka alami di perkotaan adalah pemenuhan _order_ klien, mendapat uang, membeli kebutuhan dan keinginan, bersenang-senang, dan menyeringai kompak seperti hantu ketika mendapat sesuatu yang menarik.

"Ah, kalian sudah datang…" kata seorang kakek tua memakai baju serba putih dengan sebuah tongkat kayu di tangan kanannya datang sambil merokok. Sekali lagi, Akatsuki ternganga dengan apa yang di hadapan mereka. Bahkan saking lebarnya Zetsu menganga, seekor lalat masuk ke sana.

Tentu mereka terkejut dengan kakek tua itu. Karena, kakek tua itu adalah…

"HIRUZEN SARUTOBI?!" jerit mereka kompak. Bahkan Deidara melupakan _trademark_ 'un'nya itu.

Siapa yang gak kenal sama Hiruzen Sarutobi? Kakek tua tetapi berwibawa itu pernah menjadi pemimpin Konoha. Kota metropolis tempat pusat perusahaan-perusahaan terkenal hingga ke mata dunia seperti Uchiha. _Corp_, Namikaze. _Corp_, Hyuuga. _Corp_, dan tentu saja, Akatsuki.

Konoha begitu makmur dan maju ketika Hiruzen Sarutobi menjadi pemimpin. Sayang, kakek tua tapi berwibawa itu memilih pensiun karena tak kuat menghadapi bergunung-gunung kertas lagi ataupun panggilan darurat dari mana-mana.

Tapi, Akatsuki tidak pernah terbayang bahwa Hiruzen akan memilih menjadi seorang peternak di sebuah peternakan berhantu.

Hiruzen tiba-tiba menatap tajam ke pohon yang terletak beberapa meter di belakangnya dan tiba-tiba sebuah angin aneh melewati mereka. Akatsuki yang memang bisa melihat mahluk astral tidak perlu bertanya pada Hiruzen apa itu barusan. Mereka juga melihat sebuah sosok di pohon itu.

Rambut silver panjang menutupi wajah dan seluruh kepala dengan tanduk dan baju robek-robek berwarna merah menutupi tubuh atasnya hingga kakinya. Sosok itu duduk di atas pohon dengan tangannya yang mempunyai kuku-kuku panjang dan tajam serta berlumuran darah. Kepala sosok itu tertunduk dan perlahan terangkat. Akatsuki bersiap siaga.

"Hati-hati, dia berbaju merah…" ingat Itachi pada rekan setimnya. Tentu, semua _Ghost Hunter_ tau apa arti baju warna merah.

Memang, ada perbedaan terhadap hantu yang berbaju putih dan merah serta hantu berbaju seperti manusia. Berbaju putih berarti mereka mengenakan kain kafan dan belum menyentuh neraka ataupun surga, mereka masih penasaran di bumi. Sedangkan yang berbaju merah adalah roh yang benar-benar jahat yang di utus dari neraka untuk mengganggu manusia. Sedangkan hantu yang berbaju seperti manusia belum di pastikan kekuatannya, tetapi yang pasti mereka di kuburkan secara tidak layak atau mati bunuh diri. Sedangkan sampai saat ini mereka belum menemukan hantu seperti Casper.

Kembali ke dunia nyata.

Sosok itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menampilkan mata yang di dominasi warna hitam dan pupil berwarna merah serta darah yang mengalir dari mulut serta kedua mata mahluk itu. Kulitnya berwarna abu-abu pucat dengan mulut yang di dominasi taring itu.

"Kalian… Akan mati…" sosok itu berkata seperti ratusan orang pria dan wanita yang berbicara. Tapi, suara wanitanya terlihat mendominasi.

Sosok itu terbang secepat kilat menuju ke gerombolan Akatsuki. Baru saja Akatsuki akan menyerang sebelum Hiruzen memberikan tanda berhenti ke mereka. Hiruzen maju ke depan meninggalkan Akatsuki yang kebingungan.

Hiruzen menaruh mengangkat tongkat kayunya.

"ZRAAAAAKKK!" mahluk itu menjerit dengan suara ratusan wanita sambil membuka mulutnya menuju Hiruzen.

TAK!

SSWWOOSSSSHHHHHH!

Akatsuki sekali lagi menganga. Entah sudah berapa kali mulut mereka menganga lebar seperti ini.

Hiruzen, hanya dengan mengetukan tongkatnya ke tanah, berhasil membuat sosok itu terbakar dengan mudahnya. Dan energi yang di lepaskan dari ketukan itu bukan main-main. Bahkan Tobi si autis bisa merasakannya. Ini… Bukanlah kekuatan seorang _Ghost Hunter_… Tapi…

"Apakah kakek tua yang baik ini seorang _Wizard_?" tanya Tobi pada Hiruzen. Hiruzen hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

"APUAAAHHH?!" Akatsuki kompak berteriak. Sekali lagi, Deidara melupakan 'un' kebanggaannya itu.

_Wizard_ berbeda dengan seorang _Ghost Hunter_. _Wizard_ adalah sebutan untuk penyihir laki-laki. Para _Wizard_ menggunakan sihir daripada menggunakan kemampuan spesial setiap individu seperti _Ghost Hunter_. Contohnya adalah, tadi itu adalah sihir pengusir roh jahat yang hanya bisa di pelajari _wizard_ tingkat atas. Sedangkan Pein tadi akan menggunakan 6 kekuatan mata _Rinnegan_ yang bisa mengendalikan gravitasi, memanggil hewan-hewan _kuchiyose_ dengan begitu mudah, mengendalikan teknologi, menghisap kekuatan lawan, mencabut roh kehidupan dari lawan, serta membangkitkan orang mati. Dan kekuatan mata _Rinnegan_ itu adalah kekuatan spesial individual dan hanya di miliki Pein. Sedangkan anggota Akatsuki lain mempunyai kekuatan spesial individual sendiri-sendiri dan berbeda dari Pein.

Tapi, para _Wizard_ sangat sulit untuk di temukan di jaman modern seperti saat ini. Selain itu, para _Wizard_ yang _notabene_ adalah penyihir akan sulit di terima masyarakat. Berbeda dengan para _ghost hunter_ yang bisa di terima dengan lapang dada oleh masyarakat luas.

Walaupun begitu, _Wizard_ adalah sahabat dekat para _ghost hunter_ karena terkadang sihir mereka cukup ampuh untuk membantu para _Ghost Hunter_.

"Sudah, ayo masuk sebelum hantu lain datang! Biasanya jika satu mati,yang lain akan muncul, ayo ikuti aku!" perintah Hiruzen sambil menuntun Akatsuki masuk ke rumahnya. Sedangkan Akatsukinya sendiri malah membuntuti Hiruzen sambil berjinjit-jinjit entah kenapa.

**~o0o~**

"Wuah… _Barrier_nya kuat banget…" ZePut (Zetsu Putih) berkata norak sambil menatap berlapis-lapis kubah berwarna ungu yang melindungi rumah Hiruzen. Entah kenapa dia jadi teringat dengan _sandwich_.

"**Kalau mau norak jangan ajak-ajak aku…"** ZeTam (Zetsu Hitam) berkata _illfeel_ dengan setengah bagian tubuhnya ini. Terkadang ia berpikir mengapa ia bisa hidup dengan badan setengah-setengah serta gen tumbuhan di dalam DNAnya.

"Apakah mereka tipe orang _two in one_?" tanya Hiruzen sambil memperhatikan Duo Zetsu itu saling tonjok-tonjokan. Lebih mirip orang yang ninju diri sendiri, sih.

"Yah… Awalnya dua anak kembar siam, tubuh mereka menempel di bagian punggung pada awalnya… Walaupun begitu, orangtua mereka masih menyayanginya, mereka juga mempunyai teman-teman yang baik…" wajah Pein berubah sendu, "Tapi, pada suatu hari, ledakan nuklir serta radiasinya yang membuat kedua orang tuanya terbunuh membuat mereka berubah secara genetik, tubuh mereka perlahan tapi pasti mulai menyatu, serta entah bagaimana, gen tumbuhan mulai muncul di kode DNA mereka, mengubah mereka yang awalnya hanya dua anak kembar siam menjadi dua tubuh yang menjadi satu dengan ciri fisik serta kemampuan seperti tumbuhan. Mereka selalu di tolak dan di anggap kanibal oleh teman-teman mereka dulu. Mereka mulai di kucilkan, dan pada akhirnya menjadi anak terbuang…" Pein menutup mata dan menghela nafas di bagian terakhir. Dengan Zetsu menjadi temannya, ia lebih mengerti bagaimana rasa syukur di lahirkan dengan fisik yang normal serta anugerah rohani yang menjadikannya seorang _ghost hunter_ serta rasa syukur masih mempunyai orang yang menyayangimu.

Terutama keluargamu.

"Tapi, bagaimana cara mereka bertahan hidup dari ledakan nuklir itu?" tanya Hiruzen penasaran.

"Mereka… Katanya mereka… Dilindungi oleh sebuah pohon raksasa, katanya, ranting-rantingnya membawa mereka ke bagian tertinggi dan aman dari ledakan nuklir itu, dan pohon itu memberikan buahnya sebagai makanan selama kondisi belum aman, dan air yang di hisap dari dalam tanah di murnikannya dan di berikan kepada mereka berdua, tapi, sayang, walaupun tempat itu tinggi sekali, radiasinya masih bisa mencapainya, dan itulah yang terjadi. Dan pohon itu mati akibat air yang tercemar." Pein menjelaskan masa lalu Zetsu yang ia ceritakan padanya dulu sekali. Hiruzen sekilas dapat melihat expresi Pein yang begitu menghayati penderitaan Zetsu.

'_Dia benar-benar orang yang baik…_' batin Hiruzen sambil tersenyum lembut menatap Pein yang begitu prihatin dengan penderitaan teman-temannya.

Sejenak, Pein dan Hiruzen bercerita di ruang tamu tentang masa lalu kelam setiap anggota Akatsuki. Dia tentu bukan orang yang suka mengumbar rahasia. Tapi, tentu ia sangat yakin bahwa Hiruzen adalah orang yang baik. Tanpa Hiruzen duga, Akatsuki yang terkenal itu mempunyai masa lalu yang begitu suram. Sementara anggota Akatsuki lainnya bersantai ria atau menonton TV beberapa bahkan bercanda ria. Sangat kontras dengan masa lalu mereka yang kelam dan suram.

'_Mereka orang-orang yang kuat… mental dan hati baja, ya, merekalah orangnya, tidak salah lagi…'_ Hiruzen membatin lalu berdiri dari sofanya dan mengumumkan sesuatu.

"Baiklah semuanya. Kita akan latihan." Hiruzen mengumumkan sesuatu yang membuat para Akatsuki mau tidak mau menganga lagi, terkecuali Tobi yang sedang menari samba di atas meja.

"Hantu-hantu di sini tidak seperti hantu biasa yang kalian hadapi. Kalian membutuhkan kemampuan khusus untuk mengalahkan mereka." Kata Hiruzen dengan datar.

"Lalu, apa pelatihanmu yang 'waow' itu bisa membantu kami mengalahkan hantu-hantu yang 'waow' juga di sini?" tanya Hidan sarkastis yang langsung di getok oleh Itachi dengan wajah datar.

"Bicaralah yang sopan." Itachi berkata dengan nada datar nyaris berbisik, dan hanya Hidan yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja, dan kekuatan yang kalian dapatkan nanti juga 'waow'…" Hiruzen meniru gaya perkataan dengan gaya sarkastis juga. Hidan hanya mendengus dan membuang pandangannya ke tong sampah terdekat. Entah kenapa tong sampah itu terlihat menarik.

"Gratis atau membayar?" tentu kali ini si tikus got Kakuzuntiduittwit bin Muhacadarrmulamiyah yang bersuara.

"Jika kau sulit di ajari, maka aku akan mematok harga tinggi…" Hiruzen berlalu sambil sebelumnya menyeringai pada Kakuzu. Kakuzu pun memasang pose hormat pda Hiruzen.

"Cepat ke sini!" teriak Hiruzen dari luar, Akatsuki pun segera mematikan TV dan menyusul sang guru.

**~o0o~**

"_Ghost Hunter…_ Pembawa kekuatan yang di takuti oleh para setan, penjaga keamanan spiritual dunia…" Hiruzen berkata-kata sambil melihat satu-persatu _Ghost Hunter_ di depannya ini. 10 _Ghost Hunter_ berbakat. Hiruzen tersenyum ketika melihat para Akatsuki berbaris di teras rumahnya. Rumahnya yang berukuran 20 x 15 meter itu membuat tempatnya cukup luas.

"Jadi, kakek tua yang baik ini tujuannya apa ya memanggil Tobi serta _senpai-senpai_ Tobi ini?" Tobi bertanya dengan nada polos. Tentu nada, karena wajahnya tersembunyi di balik topengnya itu.

"Tujuanku sebenarnya memanggil kalian kemari adalah untuk menetralkan hantu-hantu di sini!" Hiruzen berkata dengan nada lantang khas seorang pemimpin, "Ingat, **Menetralkan,** bukan memusnahkannya atau mengurung mereka di dalam botol!" Hiruzen menekankan kata 'menetralkan' pada kalimatnya. Akatsuki terkejut.

"Ta-tapi, Hiruzen-_san_, kami _Ghost Hunter_ tidak bisa menetralkan roh jahat, kami hanya punya kekuatan untuk menghancurkan mereka…" Konan tentu tau apa yang di maksud dengan _menetralkan_, menghapus niat jahat dan dendam dalam hati roh jahat.

"Karena itu, aku melatih kalian, para _Ghost Hunter_ yang terpilih, untuk mengungkap kekuatan sebenarnya dari _Ghost Hunter_!" Hiruzen berkata lantang pada Akatsuki dan memelototi Tobi yang sedang menatap para hantu yang lewat di luar kubah dengan tatapan yang… Sulit di artikan. Tentu saja sulit! Dia pakai topeng, kok!

"Kekuatan yang 'waow' itu?" Hidan bertanya dengan antusias dan semangat.

**BLETAK!**

Seseorang menjitak kepalanya, dan ketika Hidan mencari sang pelaku, dia tidak menemukannya. Hanya saja, Itachi sedang bersiul-siul mencurigakan.

"Aku ingin melihat cara kalian mengatasi para hantu itu. Gunakan cara yang biasa kalian gunakan, dan aku akan menilainya!" Hiruzen berkata lagi sambil menatap jam, hampir tengah malam. Sebentar lagi. Sebenarnya, sih, sekarang aja udah bisa. Melihat banyak hantu sedang berkeliaran di luar kubah.

Tapi, tentu saja ada perbedaan kekuatan hantu karena faktor waktu. Itu adalah pengetahuan umum semua _Ghost Hunter_.

**TENG!**

"Sudah di mulai, sekarang, Pein, kau maju duluan!" Hiruzen memerintahkan Pein untuk maju duluan unjuk gigi.

"Baik!" Pein maju dengan semangat, menembus _barrier_ dan menghadapi para hantu yang mulai bertambah kuat seiring dengan faktor waktu.

Latihan sesi pertama, di mulai!

**TBC**

**Suara Gaib(?) :**

**Sebuah **_**fic**_** khusus yang kupersembahkan untuk Katojiku Chifuka serta Kiki Hatake sebagai tanda pertemanan. Agak lebay, sih. Entah kenapa pengen bikin **_**fic**_** ini untuk mereka. **_**I hope they'll like it**_**.**

**Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini suka banget sama **_**fic**__**horror-horror**_** atau **_**supernatural**_** gitu. Jadi gak semangat bikin **_**fic**_** yang murni maksudnya buat lucu-lucuan. Tapi, Kura punya janji bakal namatin setiap **_**fic**_** Kura.**

**Ehm… Entah kenapa pas ngetik ini **_**fic**_** dan kebayang di baca sama pembaca trus gak mau **_**review**_** atau **_**critic**_** atau **_**concrit**_** atau **_**flame **_**yang membangun, jadi **_**badmood**_** dan gak mau ngomong-ngomong di awal cerita kayak biasa. Huh. *ngambek lagi***

**Ini nanti mereka di latih sama Hiruzen buat sesuatu yang lebih besar, peternakan hanya awal, sesuatu yang lebih besar menunggu takdir mereka *sok misterius* *ditendang***

**Trus biasanya **_**present fic**_** kayak gini **_**oneshoot**_** ya? Yang ini **_**multichap**_**, lho. Jarang 'kan ada **_**present fic**_** yang **_**multichap**_**? Hohoho, tapi ya kalau ada yang **_**multichap**_** Kura gak tau dan gak pernah lihat, setau Kura pas baca **_**present fic**__**author**_** lain, **_**oneshoot**_** semua.**

**Apakah **_**Humor**_**nya kerasa? Apakah **_**Horror**_**nya kerasa? Alurnya kecepeten? Tulisannya rapi gak? Capek loh nge klik **_**Italic**_** terus buat huruf miring.**

**Nanti ada **_**chapter-chapter**_** khusus yang menceritakan setiap anggota Akatsuki secara **_**detailed**_**. Di sini Itachi gak banyak bicara yah? Emang tokoh utamanya si mesum Pein. Bagi yang mau Naruto dkk di munculin bisa kok.**

**Yah, tunggulah pelatihan Akatsuki **_**Ghost Hunter**__**season **_**1 : Dasar dari kemurnian.**

_**Review**_**? **_**Critic**_**? **_**Concrit**_**? **_**Flame**_**? Tapi benar-benar direkomendasikan sekaligus Kura bener-bener maksa(?) buat **_**Review**_** yang membangun, contohnya, apa kekurangan dari cerita ini. Tapi, sebiji kata atau curhatan gaje juga gak apa-apa, Kura justru seneng membacanya. Tapi, sekali lagi, **_**review**_** yang membangun sangat di butuhkan. **_**DON'T YOU DARE JUST READ THIS FIC AND NOT LEAVE A REVIEW! **_***ngancem pake bulu ketek***

_**Adios, Amigo!**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Konflik dan sekutu baru!

Pein menatap ke sekelilingnya. Para hantu itu sedang memperhatikannya dengan rongga mata mereka yang sudah tidak memiliki mata lagi di dalamnya. Atau dengan satu mata mereka yang mengerikan.

Mereka semua hanya diam, termasuk Pein. Tetapi, kedua manik mata Pein yang berwarna ungu itu mulai berubah secara perlahan, bagian putih dari matanya mulai berganti menjadi warna ungu, sedangkan ada titik hitam kecil di tengah matanya dengan garis-garis hitam yang mengelilinginya.

Dia mengubah matanya menjadi _Rinnegan Mode_.

"_Rinnegan_…" gumam Hiruzen sambil menatap Pein yang kini masih berdiri diam di tengah-tengah gerombolan hantu yang mulai mendekat itu.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan dengan kulit yang terkelupas sehingga daging dan organ-organnya kelihatan serta kuku-kuku panjang muncul dari dalam tanah mencengkeram kaki Pein. Sebuah wajah dengan kulit yang terkelupas juga muncul dari dalam tanah sehingga terlihatlah otot dan daging serta organ dari sosok mengerikan itu. Otaknya yang terlihat habis di gerogoti itu terlihat jelas di mata Pein.

"Graaa…" sosok itu membuka mulutnya, menampilkan empat lidahnya yang lonjong berwarna hitam panjang dan mempunyai mulut serta gigi-gigi tajam di ujungnya. Keempat lidahnya itu menggenggam sebuah bola mata lalu menghancurkannya, mengunyahnya, dan menelannya.

"Iuh…" gumam Pein _illfeel_ pada sosok menjijikan ini. Ia berani bertaruh bahwa sosok itu adalah _Zombie_.

"GRAAAAAA!" sosok itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, menampilkan isi mulutnya yang penuh belatung dan gigi-gigi tajam yang berlumuran darah. Sosok itu hendak menggigit kaki Pein.

"Matilah kau!" Pein mengangkat kakinya yang di pegang hingga sembilan puluh derajat lalu memutarnya tubuhnya hingga _zombie_ itu terlempar dan mengenai kubah _barrier_.

**BBBBZZZZZZZZZTTTTT**!

"WWRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRR!" sosok itu berteriak kesakitan ketika aliran listrik beraliran tinggi menyetrum tubuhnya. Perlahan, tubuh itu terbakar hingga menjadi abu dan hilang di telan bumi di iringi teriakan mahluk itu.

Pein memasang wajah datarnya lalu menatap seluruh hantu yang mengelilinginya sambil menyeringai.

"_Who's next?_"

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ghost Hunter © Topeng Lolli Kura**

_**Warning **_**: **_AU, OOC _yang dijadwalkan(?)_, Miss Typo(s), First Humor-Horror fic, Humor _agak di kurangi dikit

**FIC INI DI BUAT BUKAN UNTUK MENCARI KEUNTUNGAN APAPUN. JIKALAU ADA KESAMAAN JUDUL ATAUPUN ISI CERITA, ITU SEMUA HANYA KEBETULAN. FIC INI MURNI IDE SAYA TANPA MENIRU FIC DARI AUTHOR LAIN!**

**CATATAN : ****BLUSH! :**** Bukan tanda orang **_**blushing**_**, loh ****-_-, ****ini tanda kalau ada yang keluar atau masuk kubah **_**barrier**_** dengan kecepatan tinggi.**

_**Don't Like? Don't Read.**_

**.**

**.**

Pein menyeringai bak _Kuchisake Onna_ yang baru aja nikah sama Genderuwo. Lalu, berkata lagi.

"Siapa selanjutnya?" tantangnya menterjemahkan versi Inggrisnya yang ia ucapkan tadi. Jaga-jaga kalau hantu di sini gak ngerti Bahasa Inggris.

Hiruzen yang baru mudeng pas Pein ngomong pake Bahasa Indonesia langsung berteriak, "Woi! Udahan woi! Satu orang satu hantu!".

"APUAH?!" Pein menjadi lemas seketika, mulutnya ternganga 10 meter.

_Zombie_ tadi bukan apa-apa! Dia kira, dia bisa menghabisi sebanyak yang ia mau, jadi, kekuatannya belum ia tunjukan sepenuhnya. Itu tadi hanya serangan biasa, kemampuannya yang 'waow'masih belum muncul!

"Sekarang giliran Konan! Cepat kembali! Nanti kau ada sesi pelatihan khusus sendiri karena kau tidak menunjukan kekuatanmu di sesi ini!" teriak Hiruzen sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Pein menggunakan tongkatnya yang baru saja di gunakan Tobi untuk mengorek-ngorek dan mengambil cacing tanah.

**WUUUUUSH!**

Pein berlari cepat ke kubah _barrier_ dan langsung protes, "Kau tidak memberitahuku kalau satu orang satu hantu!" Pein mencak-mencak tidak jelas.

"Salahnya sendiri keluar duluan sebelum aku selesai berbicara, Konan, ayo maju!" Hiruzen mengacuhkan Pein. Pein pundung di pojokan terdekat.

"Baik." kata Konan sambil keluar dari kubah _barrier_ dengan tenang.

Konan sudah keluar, kini ia berjalan dengan santai dan tenang ke tengah-tengah peternakan, wajah cantiknya terlihat datar, rambut birunya berkibar tertiup oleh angina.

"Sssshhhh…"

Konan menoleh ke samping kanan. Ia mendapati ada hantu yang sedang melayang padanya, wajahnya tertutupi oleh rambut hitam panjangnya, kain kafan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya kecuali kepalanya.

"Hm…" Konan memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya. Wajah cantiknya tetap datar walaupun sosok itu sudah beberapa meter di depannya. Pekerjaan sehari-harinya sebagai _Ghost Hunter_ berhasil menghilangkan ketakutannya terhadap sesuatu yang seperti ini.

Sosok itu semakin mendekat dan berhenti setelah jarak mereka hanya tersisa satu meter. Konan makin waspada, sebagian kaki dan jubahnya berubah menjadi kertas lalu berputar-putar di punggung Konan.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" gumam Hiruzen heran dengan kemampuan unik Konan.

Perlahan, kertas-kertas yang berputar di punggung Konan berubah menjadi…

"_As God's Angel, I must destroy you…_"

…Sebuah sayap.

"A-apa yang…" Hiruzen ternganga, melihat kemampuan Konan untuk merubah sebagian tubuhnya menjadi benda lain dan menggunakannya untuk membentuk sebuah bagian tubuh yang baru. Selama ini, yang pernah ia lihat hanyalah _Ghost Hunter_ yang menggunakan alat dunia nyata yang sudah di perkuat menggunakan kekuatan mereka untuk bisa menyentuh roh. Tapi, yang ini…

…Tidak memerlukan alat?

Sosok berambut panjang itu menatap Konan yang terbang di atas. Perlahan, sosok itu terbang ke atas menyamai Konan, wajah yang sedari tadi tertunduk itu mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Konan. Kedua tangannya bergerak perlahan untuk menyingkirkan rambut panjang yang menutupi wajahnya itu.

"Cih…" Konan semakin siaga. Tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi ia ulurkan ke bawah itu ia tekuk sedikit ke atas, dan kertas-kertas entah dari mana datangnya mulai mengelilingi tubuh Konan dengan cepat.

Sosok itu akhirnya bisa menyingkirkan rambut panjangnya, dan, yang terlihat adalah…

"Ssshhhhggrrhhhgggggg…." Sebuah wajah yang penuh dengan mulut. Mulut di mana-mana. Tidak ada mata, hidung, ataupun telinga. Hanya mulut di mana-mana.

Konan tau hantu itu, hantu penghisap ingatan. Hantu ini akan menghisap ingatan seseorang hingga habis, dan jika sudah ingatan sang korban sudah habis, maka berganti jiwanya yang akan di hisap.

"Pergilah, tempatmu bukan di sini" kata Konan dengan wajah datar. Sosok itu kembali menggeram dengan kesal dan langsung melesat menyerang Konan.

**SREK! SREK! SREK!**

Kertas-kertas yang semula berputar cepat di sekeliling Konan langsung melesat dengan cepat mengelilingi sosok itu dan menggores tiap bagian tubuhnya hingga darah hitam pertanda sosok itu sudah di kuasai kegelapan langsung mengucur dengan deras. Menghambatnya untuk menyerang Konan.

"Sssshhh… GRA!" sosok itu berusaha kabur dari kertas-kertas yang terus menggores tubuhnya itu.

"Sekarang adalah saatnya untukmu menemui pengadilan…" Konan menebarkan puluhan _origami_ yang berbentuk mawar di sekeliling sosok itu. Bunga-bunga mawar itu meledak menjadi ribuan potongan kertas kecil.

Konan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, "…Pergilah…" Konan mengepakan sayapnya dengan keras.

"GRAAAAAA!" sosok itu makin ribut dengan putaran kertas yang semakin cepat menggores tubuhnya itu, darah berwarna hitam semakin cepat mengucur deras dari tubuhnya.

Hiruzen yang melihat itu hanya diam dan menyipitkan matanya. Tak sengaja, kedua matanya menangkap sesuatu di langit.

"Apa itu?" tanya Hiruzen begitu melihat 'sesuatu' itu.

Ya, di atas langit tepat di atas sosok itu sedang di siksa saat ini, muncul sebuah pusaran secara perlahan terbentuk. Dan, di atas tanah, sebuah pusaran angin kecil juga terbentuk perlahan bersamaan dengan pusaran di langit itu. Hingga pusaran di langit itu tak membesar lagi, tiba-tiba…

**SWUUUUUUUUUSSSSHHHHH!**

...Pusaran angin yang kecil itu berubah menjadi raksasa lalu mengamuk membantai habis-habisan sosok yang terperangkap di dalamnya dengan ribuan juta goresan kertas kecil yang menggores tubuhnya.

"NGGRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" sosok itu berteriak dalam kesakitan ketika tubuhnya terus tergores kertas dengan kecepatan yang tidak main-main.

"…Untuk selamanya." Konan merentangkan kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi ia silangkan di depan dadanya.

"KRAAAAAAAAZZH!" Sosok itu langsung berteriak keras, terlihat jelas api menggerogoti tubuhnya walau pusaran angin itu terlihat buram karena tanah yang ikut di terbangkan. Api itu terlihat menggerogoti pakaiannya, lalu kulitnya, kemudian daging dan ototnya, organ-organnya, kerangka tulangnya, dan terakhir otaknya hingga menjadi abu dan ikut terbang bersama pusaran angin itu.

"Baik! Kau boleh kembali sekarang!" teriak Hiruzen pada Konan yang masih terbang di udara.

Konan menurunkan kedua tangannya lalu menarik nafas panjang. Sayapnya berubah kembali menjadi kertas dan berterbangan menyusun kembali sebagian kaki dan jubah Konan yang tadi di gunakan untuk membentuk sayap itu sementara Konan sendiri turun dengan perlahan hingga kakinya menapak bumi.

"Kegelapan sudah hancur, kau bisa pergi sekarang." kata Konan―entah pada siapa―sambil menatap pusaran angin itu.

Hiruzen mengernyitkan dahinya,"Bicara pada siapa dia?" tanya Hiruzen panik jika dia harus memanggil dokter kejiwaan. Karena, tidak ada rumah sakit jiwa di sini.

"Pada angin…" jawab Hidan sambil memakan gumpalan jagung segede bola basket buatan Tobi. Maunya, sih, buat _popcorn_. Tapi, Tobi sudah bosan pakai mentega, jadi ia menggunakan keju sebagai pengganti mentega.

"Pada angin?" Hiruzen membeo. Ia benar-benar bingung sekarang.

"Lihat saja…" sahut Hidan lagi menyarankan Hiruzen untuk melihat keadaannya sekarang.

Dan, alangkah terkejutnya dia.

Pusaran angin itu membesar, lalu bergetar hebat seakan ada yang akan keluar, lalu…

**DUASH!**

…Pusaran angin itu benar-benar meledak.

"Gadis itu hebat juga, ya…" gumam Hiruzen, mengingatkan Pein ketika Konan menodongnya menggunakan _Bazooka_ dan meledakan Zetsu karena majalah terkutuknya kemarin. Pein bergidik ngeri.

"Ada juga hantu seperti itu di sini, ya…" gumam Konan sambil berjalan dengan santai kembali memasuki kubah _barrier_.

"Ya, ada juga keunikan lain dari hantu-hantu di sini yang membuatmu harus menguasai teknik menetralkan roh jahat, itulah sebabnya aku mengajari kalian bagaimana caranya." Sahut Hiruzen menanggapi kata-kata Konan.

"Kalau begitu, berapa nilaiku, _sensei_?" tanya Konan sambil memasang wajah sarkastis pada Pein yang sedang mengumpulkan cacing tanah bersama Tobi.

Dan, sepertinya Pein terlalu senang mengumpulkan cacing-cacing tanah itu.

"Hei, cacing imuuut~" Pein mengkelitiki cacing yang ada di tangannya. Si cacing hanya tertawa-tawa(?).

Hiruzen juga sibuk mencatat-catat sesuatu di buku kecilnya dan terlihat tidak memperdulikan pertanyaannya tadi.

"Cih…" Konan berdecih tidak suka ketika ia di kacangi seperti ini. Di ludahinya rumput yang tidak berdosa dengan kesal .

"Itachi Uchiha, giliranmu!" Hiruzen berteriak dengan nada lantang sambil menatap Itachi.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Itachi berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan dengan santai ke melewati kubah _barrier_ dan berdiri di tengah-tengah peternakan.

Dia diam di sana untuk beberapa detik.

Diam.

Diam.

Di―

**DUM! DUM! DUM!**

―Dan, sebuah gempa bumi kecil terjadi diiringi sebuah suara langkah kaki raksasa terdengar.

Itachi menoleh ke sumber suara yang juga menyebabkan gempa bumi sebentar itu, lalu mengaktifkan _Mangekyo Sharingannya_.

Ia menangkap sesosok hantu bertubuh raksasa sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hn…" gumamnya menatap hantu itu dengan tajam dan menusuk.

"Kita lihat, seberapa hebat desas-desus Uchiha yang aku dengar…" gumam Hiruzen pelan sambil memakan gumpalan jagung buatan Tobi dengan lahap.

1 menit kemudian…

"Apa yang dia lakukan, un?! Durasi, un, durasi! Dari tadi tatap-tatapan doang terus, un!" Deidara marah-marah persis seperti ibu-ibu yang memprotes harga kenaikan cabe dan bawang ketika melihat Itachi hanya menatap mata raksasa itu. Raksasa itu juga tampak tak berkutik.

"Tunggu, coba lihat itu" Sasori mengisyaratkan Deidara untuk melihat sesuatu yang ia tunjuk menggunakan dagunya.

"APANYA YANG-" kata-kata Deidara terputus saat melihat 'sesuatu' itu.

Ia benar-benar kaget.

Di sana, di tengah peternakan, terdapat hantu raksasa sebesar gedung apartemen lima puluh lantai dengan satu mata serta gigi-gigi tajam berlumuran darah yang berderet dan lidah panjang seperti ular, tubuhnya di penuhi rambut berduri, tangan kanannya memegang sebuah pemukul raksasa yang mempunyai banyak mata di setiap sisinya, tergeletak tak berdaya di tengah peternakan dengan satu matanya itu memerah. Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak seakan ada sesuatu yang merantai dan mengkekang pergerakan tubuhnya. Mahluk itu juga berteriak-teriak seakan ada yang menguliti dan memakan daging serta organ tubuhnya. Ia terus meraung-raung hingga api melahap habis seluruh tubuhnya dan mengubahnya menjadi abu.

Expresi kaget Deidara perlahan berubah setelah menyadari apa yang terjadi. Ia terlihat begitu marah dan kesal, sangat kesal. Di gigitnya bibir bawahnya dengan begitu keras, teramat keras hingga darah bisa mengalir dengan lancar dari situ. Ia benar-benar kesal!

Kesal dengan siapa, sih?

Pada siapa lagi kalau bukan…

…Uchiha sialan itu!

Ya! Uchiha sialan itu, ITACHI UCHIHA!

"Grrr…" Deidara menggeram marah sambil menatap Itachi. Perasaannya kini campur aduk, antara iri, marah, kesal, dendam, dan lain-lain.

Dan, Itachi, dengan santainya memasuki kubah _barrier_ tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Deidara yang di tujukan untuknya. Membuat emosi Deidara semakin naik ke ubun-ubun.

"_Tsukoyomi_, kekuatan _genjutsu_ yang kekuatannya di optimalkan jika ada sinar bulan, membuat siapapun yang terperangkap dalam _genjutsu_ ini akan merasa di siksa habis-habisan selama 72 jam di pikiran mereka, tetapi, waktu aslinya hanyalah 5 menit." jelas Itachi panjang lebar pada Hiruzen yang pasti bingung kenapa raksasa itu tiba-tiba jatuh dan berteriak-teriak sendiri.

"Uchiha memang hebat…" gumam Hiruzen tidak menyadari Deidara yang semakin memanas akibat perkataannya itu.

**Grrrrtt**!

Deidara mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat, kepalanya menunduk, tubuhnya terlihat bergetar hebat menahan rasa kesalnya pada Itachi. Terlintas sebuah ingatan di mana dirinya di tes oleh Itachi ketika memasuki Akatsuki, ingatan itu mengingatkan dirinya bahwa Itachi sudah melampauinya.

A-apa? Itachi…

…Melampaui seninya?

TIDAK AKAN!

Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin ada yang bisa melampaui seninya! Seninya yang terbaik! YANG TERBAIK! TIDAK ADA YANG BISA MELAMPAUI SENINYA, BAHKAN SEORANG UCHIHA SEKALIPUN!

Dengan emosi yang sudah memuncak, Deidara berlari keluar dari kubah _barrier_ dengan cepat, tidak mempedulikan teriakan Hiruzen dan tatapan bingung dari teman-temannya. Dia akan membuktikan, SENINYA ADALAH YANG TERBAIK DAN TERHEBAT!

"DEI-" nyaris saja Hiruzen akan berlari keluar untuk menyusul Deidara jika saja Itachi tidak menghalangi jalannya dengan satu tangannya.

"Biarkan, nanti dia juga akan kapok sendiri." kata Itachi mencegah Hiruzen untuk mengejar Deidara. Mengejar Deidara ketika emosinya sedang memuncak adalah pilihan yang tidak bagus.

"AKU MENDENGARMU, UN! JANGAN KAU KIRA DIRIMU ITU HEBAT, UCHIHA SIALAN, UN! AKU AKAN MEMBUKTIKAN BAHWA SENIKU LEBIH HEBAT DARIPADA KEKUATAN BODOHMU ITU, UN!" Deidara semakin emosi. Dia tidak bisa menerima ini, bertahun-tahun menjadi seorang _Ghost Hunter_ hanya untuk di rendahkan oleh seorang Uchiha? Cih! Tidak akan! Sudah lama ia menahan emosinya ini, selalu saja ia kalah dari seorang Itachi Uchiha! Baik di bidang pembasmian hantu, memasak, membersihkan rumah, Itachi seolah menghantuinya dan mengatakan '_Kill me if you can_', dia tidak akan terima di remehkan seperti ini! TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!

"AYO MAJU KALIAN, UN! SIAPA YANG BERANI LAWAN AKU, UN!" teriak Deidara pada hantu-hantu di sana persis seperti orang-orang yang berdemo minta harga sayuran di turunkan.

Sesosok hantu melayang maju ke depan, hantu itu berwajah rata tanpa rambut, tangannya terlihat seperti tentakel yang berduri, sosok itu hanya memakai celana panjang yang sobek-sobek dan berlumuran darah, di tubuhnya yang telanjang dada itu bisa terlihat banyak wajah manusia―yang Deidara duga adalah korban-korbannya―terjahit di seluruh tubuhnya. Wajah-wajah itu bisa menggerakan mata mereka dan yang pasti berteriak minta tolong.

"**Wajahmu akan menjadi milikku…**" sosok itu menunjuk wajah Deidara menggunakan tangan―atau tentakelnya―sambil berbicara menggunakan suara wanita yang terdengar berat dan serak.

"Cih…" Deidara mengambil ancang-ancangnya dan membuka kedua mulut di tangannya. Hantu ini adalah hantu pencuri wajah, salah satu hantu yang tergolong tingkat atas dan berbahaya, sekali wajahmu di curi, satu-satunya cara mengambilnya kembali adalah membuatnya pergi ke 'pengadilan'. Tetapi, hantu ini bisa menolak pergi ke 'pengadilan' dan kembali ke bumi dengan memakan salah satu wajah yang ia curi. Wajah yang ia pilih untuk ia makan juga ia ambil secara acak, jadi, bisa saja wajahmu yang di makan ketika sedang berusaha menghabisinya, dan semua usahamu untuk membuatnya pergi ke 'pengadilan' menjadi sia-sia dan kau akan meninggal dan menjadi hantu wajah rata juga.

"Apa kupikir aku harus menolongnya?" tanya Pein setelah melepaskan salah satu cacing buruannya sambil mendekati Hiruzen.

"Tidak… Tapi, jika keadaan genting kau bisa maju menolongnya dan mengganti sesi latihan khususmu itu." Gumam Hiruzen dengan raut wajah yang berubah serius. Hantu itu memang bukan main-main, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hantu itu tinggal di peternakannya.

'_Yes!_' batin Pein senang sambil menari dan bergelantungan lalu berdansa bersama Hidan. Ia tidak jadi latihan khusus berarti bisa mengintip-ehm, membantu Tobi membuat gumpalan jagung yang lebih banyak lagi.

Hidan hanya pasrah menghadapi kelakuan autis pemimpinnya itu. Entah kenapa, setiap ia bersenang-senang dengan Tobi, ia selalu ikut berubah menjadi autis.

Atau, emang udah autis dari sananya.

_**Back to Deidara…**_

"_Katsu_!" Deidara meledakan tanah liat suci berbentuk laba-laba yang ia lempar ketika tepat di wajah hantu itu.

**DUAAAR!**

Kepala hantu itu meledak, tubuh melayang itu akhirnya terjatuh ke tanah. Tergeletak tak bergerak lagi. Darah hitam terciprat di mana-mana. Terlihat tidak ada otak ataupun organ dalam lainnya terlihat di sekitar tempat ledakan tadi. Kepala itu benar-benar kosong.

Tapi, itu hanya sementara…

Sebuah wajah di punggung sosok itu berteriak-teriak panik, jahitan di sekelilingnya mulai terlepas satu-persatu hingga lepas semuanya.

"AAAAAA! TOLONG AKUUU!" wajah itu berteriak ketika kedua mata dan telinga serta sebuah hidung dan mulut melayang sendiri-sendiri menuju ke daerah kepala sosok itu.

"AAAAAA!" teriakan terakhir dari wajah itu ketika ia terserap ke dalam tubuh sosok itu melalui lehernya. Dan, perlahan, kepala itu mulai terbentuk lagi, lengkap dengan wajah ratanya.

Deidara menggelemetukan giginya. Ini sulit! Yang ia tahu, hanya Pein yang berhasil melawan dan mengambil wajah seorang klien yang meminta pertolongannya, bukan dia! Ini sangat sulit!

"**Merasa kesulitan, bocah?**" sebuah wajah di tubuh sosok itu terlihat tak mempunyai pupil lagi―pertanda wajah itu sedang ia kendalikan―berbicara pada Deidara.

"A-apa?" tanya Deidara. Apa sosok itu mengatakan sesuatu?

"**Jika kau kesulitan, serahkan saja wajahmu itu, seperti wajah yang sedang kukendalikan ini, ia benar-benar ketakutan saat itu hingga rela wajahnya kuambil**" sebuah wajah lain, kali ini seorang wanita dengan hiasan kosmetik yang terlihat begitu mewah, berbicara pada Deidara. Deidara benar-benar terkejut.

"Tidak akan, un! Kau harusnya pergi ke pengadilan sana, un!" bentak Deidara pada sosok itu. Kedua mulut di tangannya mulai mengunyah tanah liat suci di kedua kantong khususnya yang ia ikatkan di pinggangnya.

"**Khukhukhukhu…**" kali ini sosok itu mengendalikan sebuah wajah yang terlihat tampan, "**Kalian **_**Ghost Hunter**_** muda benar-benar naif…**"

"Apa maksudmu, un?!" teriak Deidara pada sosok itu dengan marah. Sudah cukup ia di remehkan oleh Itachi, jangan lagi! Sudah cukup, ia tidak mau di remehkan lagi, apalagi oleh sesosok hantu yang biasanya ia basmi, itu benar-benar perendahan martabat dan harga diri!

Sosok itu kembali pada wajah wanita yang ia kendalikan tadi, "**Kalian tidak akan pernah bisa membasmi kami di sini, kami abadi!**" sosok itu berteriak menggunakan wajah itu dan mengangkat kedua tentakelnya ke atas.

"Omong kosong, un! Hantu-hantu yang tadi sudah pergi ke 'pengadilan', dan begitu aku menghabisimu, kau akan di siksa selamanya di Neraka, un!" bentak Deidara sambil melemparkan lima tanah liat suci berbentuk burung yang mengejar sosok itu.

"_KATSU!_"

**DUAAAAAR!**

Asap yang tebal menutupi sosok itu. Perlahan, asap itu menipis. Deidara menyeringai, karena yang akan ia lihat adalah…

…HANTU ITU MASIH BERDIRI DI SANA?!

"A-apa? Ba-bagaimana bisa, un…?" gumam Deidara tak percaya. Ledakannya selalu membuat luka fatal di manapun dan tidak bisa di hindari. Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?!

"**Aku bisa menembus tanah, ingat? Dengarkan aku dulu… Kau dan teman-temanmu akan terkejut mendengar ini…**" sosok itu menyeringai pada Akatsuki yang berada di dalam kubah _barrier_ menggunakan wajah seekor monyet yang terjahit di pinggangnya. Akatsuki mengisyaratkan Deidara untuk tidak menyerang dulu, sementara Hiruzen terlihat memicingkan matanya pada sosok itu, giginya bergelemetuk marah.

"Cih! Cepat katakanlah sesuatu, hantu jelek, un!" decih Deidara tidak suka pada sosok ini. Menyebalkan. Sangat. Menyebalkan.

"**Lihat di sana… Tempat teman bertindikmu melempar **_**zombie**_** tadi…**" sosok itu berbicara sambil menunjuk tempat di mana _Zombie_ yang Pein lempar tadi menggunakan wajah seorang lelaki yang tua.

Dan, betapa terkejutnya Akatsuki.

Banyak abu, muncul dari dalam tanah, abu itu perlahan terbang secara spiral membentuk bagian-bagian tubuh…

…_Zombie_ yang mati terbakar tadi.

"Graaaa…" _Zombie_ itu meraung pelan dan berjalan terseok-seok.

"A-apa?" Pein ternganga tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya. _Zombie _itu kembali ke bumi! Ya, KEMBALI KE BUMI!

Harusnya dia pergi ke 'pengadilan', bukan kembali ke bumi!

"**Dan itu juga…"** sosok itu menunjuk tempat di mana Konan menghabisi sosok bermulut banyak dengan angin topannya tadi. Hal yang sama terjadi.

Abu turun dari langit di tempat itu dan perlahan membentuk sosok yang Konan habisi tadi.

"WROAAAAAR!" sosok itu mengaum marah dengan begitu keras.

"Tidak mungkin…" gumam Konan lirih nyaris berbisik. Gumpalan jagung di tangannya nyaris saja terjatuh kalau Tobi tidak menyelamatkannya.

Sosok itu benar-benar nyata kembali ke bumi, ini tidak mungkin!

"**Dan yang terakhir, itu…**" sosok itu akhirnya menunjuk tempat raksasa yang Itachi habisi tadi. Sama kejadiannya, sosok itu kembali berdiri di atas kakinya akibat abu tubuhnya yang berterbangan dan kembali membentuknya.

"**Jadi, percuma saja kau menghabisi aku, hasilnya akan sama saja dengan mereka, karena itu…**" sosok itu beralih menatap Deidara. Deidara yang mau berancang-ancang bertarung lagi terpaksa membatalkannya karena kedua tangannya di tahan dari belakang oleh si _Zombie_. Sosok bermulut banyak itu muncul di samping si wajah rata, dan raksasa itu berjalan di belakang mereka berdua.

"…**KAU AKAN MENJADI SANTAPAN KAMI!**"

"GYAAAAAAAAA!" Deidara berteriak takut ketika _Zombie_ itu membuka mulutnya dan menjatuhkan beberapa belatung di pundaknya, empat lidah lonjong yang ujungnya bergigi tajam dan masing-masing menggigit sebuah bola mata itu mengarah padanya dan mengunyahnya di depannya, dan mulutnya sendiri terbuka lebar-lebar menampilkan gigi tajamnya yang berlumuran darah dan digerogoti belatung. Sosok bermulut banyak itu bersiap-siap menghisap seluruh ingatannya hingga habis agar ia bisa mencuri jiwanya. Sosok wajah rata itu memaksa kepala Deidara untuk menatap wajah ratanya agar ia bisa mencuri wajah Deidara dan menjadikan wajah Deidara sebagai salah satu koleksinya. Dan raksasa itu bersiap-siap menghancurkan Deidara ketika teman-temannya sudah selesai 'makan'.

"**GRAAAAAAA!**"

"_SHINRA TENSEI!"_

**JDUAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!**

"Aduh!" Deidara mengaduh ketika bokongnya mendarat duluan mencium batu di bawahnya. Ingin sekali ia memprotes, tetapi suaranya seperti terhenti di tenggorokannya begitu saja ketika melihat sosok Pein di depannya.

Mata _Rinnegan_ Pein berkilat marah, "Tidak ada yang boleh mengganggu temanku.. Apalagi kalian, hantu murahan tak punya harga diri, KEMBALILAH KE KUBURANMU! _BANSHOTENIN_!" Pein mengulurkan sebelah tangannya lalu mengepalkannya, menarik keempat hantu itu dan membuat mereka tidak bisa bergerak.

"_Chibaku Tensei_!" Pein membentuk sebuah bulatan energi hitam menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, lalu melemparkannya ke udara. Sontak, semua yang ada di sana tertarik ke bulatan hitam itu―_minus_ Deidara dan Pein serta Akatsuki, Hiruzen, dan hantu-hantu lain.

"PERGILAH KE 'PENGADILAN'!" Pein menjatuhkan sebelah lengannya yang menahan _Chibaku Tensei_ untuk menimpa mereka ketika sudah cukup banyak batu dan benda-benda keras lainnya yang menempel di sana lalu melepaskan sebelah lengannya lagi yang menahan _Banshotenin_.

Deidara yang masih ternganga lebar tiba-tiba di tarik lengannya oleh Pein, "Ayo, bodoh! Jangan terdiam di sana saja! Lari!" teriaknya. Tapi, boro-boro memberikan kesempatan berdiri, mau bernafas aja kesumbat gara-gara langsung di tarik. Di seret lebih tepatnya.

**BLUSH!**

Mereka berhasil memasuki kubah _barrier_ memakai efek suara karena mereka-ups, Pein maksudnya, berlari begitu cepat. Ya, begitu cepat dan terlalu semangat hingga Pein tidak menyadari…

**DUK!**

…Ada batu di depan mereka.

"WADOW!" Pein tersandung dan bibirnya yang menyamai paruh bebek itu berhasil mencium paku lantai yang menonjol dengan indahnya. Catat itu, paku lantai.

Sedangkan Deidara?

Dia pingsan akibat menabrak batu itu.

"PEIN!" jerit Konan histeris sambil menendang tubuh Pein yang sekarat dalam posisi nungging itu untuk melihat wajahnya.

"OEMJI, BIBIRNYA BERDARAH!" Konan makin panik, di seretnya Pein ke dalam dengan beringas tanpa mempedulikan tatapan aneh bin bingung dari teman-temannya serta Hiruzen.

"YEIY! TOBI MAU BANTU KONAN-_SENPAI_!" Tobi berseru bahagia sambil mengikuti Konan ke dalam, tidak menyadari bahwa Sasori telah mengikat tali di badannya untuk menyeret Deidara ikut ke dalam. Ckckck.

Hening…

Semuanya diam. Tak berkutik. Bahkan lalat dan nyamuk yang tadi berterbangan sekarang berhenti di tengah udara.

"Hoahm… Aku mengantuk…" Kisame menguap memecah suasana yang canggung itu lalu masuk ke dalam di ikuti yang lain dengan alasan yang sama pula, kecuali Itachi.

Karena, latihan mereka akan menjadi sia-sia melihat sosok hantu-hantu yang menyerang Deidara tadi tidak bisa pergi ke 'pengadilan' Tidak bisa atau tidak mau.

"Haah..." Hiruzen memejamkan matanya lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti anggota Akatsuki yang sudah masuk, tapi, sebelum ia bisa masuk, Itachi baru angkat suara, "Hiruzen-_san_, benarkah apa yang di katakan sosok tadi? Lalu, kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dari kami?" tanyanya dengan datar.

Hiruzen menghela nafas, "Akan aku jelaskan di dalam, ayo masuk, hawanya semakin dingin." Jawab Hiruzen sambil masuk ke dalam. Dari raut wajahnya ia terlihat lelah. Lelah sekali.

"Hn." gumam Itachi singkat dan mengikuti Hiruzen lalu menutup dan mengunci pintunya.

**BLAM!**

Tanpa mereka sadari…

"Mereka kelihatannya hebat…" gumam sesosok hantu berambut pirang panjang yang ternyata sedari tadi ikut memperhatikan dari balik pohon.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus memberitahu mereka!" sosok itu kemudian mengubah kakinya menjadi seperti ekor ikan tetapi tidak mempunyai sirip ekor, lalu terbang menembus kubah _barrier_ itu dan masuk ke dalam rumah Hiruzen.

**BLUSH!**

…Mereka telah masuk ke dalam sebuah lingkaran setan.

**~o0o~**

"Kalian tidak tidur?" tanya Kisame yang sudah mengganti baju dan jubahnya. Kini ia cuma memakai sebuah kaus oblong dan celana pendek.

"Kami masih seru nonton TV, nih! Kalau mau tidur duluan aja!" Pein yang sudah sadar dari pingsannya menyahuti perkataan Kisame sambil memakan habis gumpalan jagung Tobi yang tinggal segede bola tennis.

"Yah, habis! Rakus lo!" Hidan menggeplak Pein memakai sabitnya, tidak sadar bahwa ia telah memakan habis lima gumpalan jagung saat latihan tadi.

"Tobi akan buatin lagi!" Tobi langsung muncul dari balik TV dan berdiri di atasnya lalu berpose bak Superhero kemaleman. Dengan kecepatan kilat, Tobi langsung berlari ke dapur.

"Mana si Dei?" tanya Kisame lagi sambil ikut nongkrong di sofa bersama kawan-kawannya. Dia gak bisa tidur juga ternyata.

"Dia di ruang makan sama Itachi…" Kakuzu menyeruput tehnya, "…dan kakek tua itu." lanjutnya setelah selesai meminum tehnya dalam sekali teguk. Haus, katanya. Padahal, itu the langsung di minum pas baru ambil air dari panci yang mendidih.

"Oh…" Kisame hanya ber-oh-ria.

Kenapa?

Karena, TV itu menampilkan acara memancing! Dasar, ikan.

"Gue mau bersantai di kamar aja, di sini makin sempit!" dengus Sasori ketika Kisame duduk di sofa, tubuhnya yang emang kecil dan pendek dari sononya dan posisi duduknya yang paling ujung otomatis buat dia kepepet gitu.

"Ya udah, pergi sono!" usir Pein pada Sasori.

Hening…

**SIIIIIING…**

"Nape lo?" tanya Pein risih ketika melihat Sasori menatapnya dengan nanar dan air mata yang berlinang.

"Ayah… Ayah mengusirku…?" tanya Sasori dengan gajenya. Air matanya terlihat mengucur semakin deras dari kedua matanya`

"I-iye! Na-nape?" tanya Pein semakin risih dengan Sasori yang semakin mendekat dengan air mata yang semakin mengucur deras.

"Ta-tapi… A-aku 'kan… Anakmu…" cicit Sasori dengan tingkah selanjutnya adalah salto tinggi-tinggi dan bergelantungan di atap bak laba-laba sapidergirl sambil menangis dengan keras.

"A-APA?!" Pein kaget dengan pernyataan Sasori yang di luar rencana berkeluarga(?) itu.

Tiba-tiba, Sasori jatuh dan nemplok dengan indahnya di gendongan Kisame, "Paman! Izinkan aku tinggal di tempatmu! HUWAAAAAAAA!" teriak Sasori gaje sambil nangis sekeras-kerasnya.

"Ada apa, keponakanku yang tersayang, Sasori?" Kisame ikutan menggila sambil mengelus-elus rambut merah Sasori sambil mengambil dot bayi entah dari mana dan memasukannya ke mulut Sasori.

"Ayo, beritau paman, 'nak!" Kakuzu ikutan gila sambil mata berlinang air mata buaya. Bukan karena kasihan, tapi karena mangkuk bawang yang di letakan entah oleh siapa tepat di depan Kakuzu.

"Papa ngusir aku dari rumah tanpa alasan! Huweeeee!" Sasori menangis makin keras di iringi isakan atau kadang nyedot ingus.

"APA?! PEIN KURANG AJAR!" Hidan ikutan menggila sambil mengayun-ayunkan sabit saktinya membacok apapun yang ada di depan mata.

**PRAAANG!**

Yap, korban pertama adalah vas bunga. Mari kita berdoa Hidan tidak membacok teman-temannya menggunakan sabit saktinya yang ngalah-ngalahin tongkat saktinya Sun Go Kong.

"APAH?! PAPA, KENAPA KAMU USIR ANAK KITA?!" Konan yang baru dateng langsung menjatuhkan teh hijau yang ia buat barusan karena ikutan gila sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Pein menggunakan jari tengah.

Pein yang dari tadi pasang tampang kaget dan takut di sana langsung berteriak dengan gaje dan lebay, "DIA TELAH MEMECAHKAN CINCIN PERKAWINAN KITA, SAYANG!".

Aish…

**~o0o~**

"Kau harus mengontrol emosimu, Dei." kata Hiruzen menasihati Deidara yang duduk di seberang posisinya saat ini. Meja dan kursinya memang tidak semewah _mansion_ mereka, tetapi setidaknya layak untuk di huni.

"Baik, un…" Deidara menundukan kepalanya. Walaupun begitu, emosi yang tak terbilang seberapa besarnya masih tergambar di wajahnya. Tapi, ia harus sekali lagi memendam keinginannya untuk meledakan sesuatu secara besar-besaran.

Yah, itu lebih bagus daripada di ceramahi sampai pagi di sini.

"Kalau begitu, kau boleh pergi sekarang, suruh yang lain untuk segera tidur…" Hiruzen menutup matanya sebentar, "…Kalian boleh bangun siang besok, kita ada kegiatan." lanjutnya, sebelum pergi meninggalkan tempat itu di ikuti oleh Itachi.

"Haaah…" Deidara menyenderkan kepalanya ke kursi sambil menarik nafas panjang dan memejamkan matanya. Ia berusaha rileks.

Menahan amarah tidak mudah, kau tau?

Saking asiknya menahan emosi, Deidara tidak menyadari ada sebuah suara cempreng bin autis nan menyayat hati yang semakin mendekat.

"Mau masak gumpalan-" senandung cempreng yang ternyata berasal dari Tobi itu terhenti tepat ketika dia melihat Deidara yang sedang galau. Keinginannya untuk masuk ke dapur yang notabene terhubung ke ruang makan itu di urungkannya. Dengan rasa takut sekaligus kasihan melihat penderitaan _senpai_nya yang sudah sebelas-duabelas sama kucing yang biasanya di tendang Konan menggunakan mesin pemotong rumput itu, Tobi bertanya dengan nada lirih.

"_S__enpai?" _tanya Tobi pelan. Takut akan kemarahan Deidara yang bisa meledak kapan saja, apalagi jika sedang galau begini.

"Hm?" gumam Deidara pada Tobi yang sekarang sedang mengintipnya dari balik pintu ruang makan.

"_Senpai_ mau gumpalan jagung lagi?" tawar Tobi hati-hati pada Deidara sambil menunjukan keju yang ia pegang.

Deidara hanya menatapnya.

Tatap.

Tatap.

Hela nafas.

"Yah, baiklah, aku mau dua, bawa nanti ke kamar, un." Jawab Deidara sambil berlalu melaksanakan perintah Hiruzen tadi. Menahan amarah yang begitu besar tadi benar-benar menguras habis tenaganya hingga ia tidak bisa marah pada Tobi. Setidaknya, gumpalan jagung besar itu bisa mengembalikan tenaganya.

"Ba-baik, _senpai_!" sahut Tobi yang baru sadar dari acara tatap-menatapnya sambil tergagap-gagap. Pandangannya lalu beralih menatap Deidara yang sedang berjalan melewati koridor menuju ruang tamu dengan tatapan kebingungan.

"Tidak biasanya Dei-_senpai_ seramah itu…" gumam Tobi lalu masuk ke dapur yang terhubung dengan ruang makan.

Tanpa Tobi sadari, ada sepasang mata yang mengawasinya sedari ia mengambil jagung dan keju tadi.

**~o0o~**

Deidara tercengang dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat.

"ISTRIKU! KITA TIDAK BISA MEMBIARKAN INI TERJADI! KITA HARUS MENCARINYA! KITA HARUS MENCARI ANAK KITA SASORI! AKU MENYESAL!" teriak Pein sok dramatis sambil menggebrak-gebrak meja hingga vas bunga yang ada di sana melompat-lompat.

"Hiks… Sasori… INI SEMUA SALAHMU!" teriak Konan sambil menangis-nangis dan menunjuk Pein. Beda jauh dari biasanya di mana ia tinggal langsung hajar, selesai, gak pake nangis-nangisan.

"Sa-sasori, un?" tanya Deidara kebingungan ketika melihat drama sinetron ini. Astaga, buat apa mereka susah-susah nyari Sasori? Wong anaknya lagi sembunyi di belakang TV, kok.

Tunggu…

…TV?

"Oh, pantesan, un." Deidara mematikan TV yang ternyata sedari tadi menampilkan…

"A-apa yang terjadi?"

…Drama sinetron yang sedang mereka mainkan.

Hening…

**SIIIIING!**

"Loh? Konan? Kamu habis nangis?" tanya Pein melihat pipi ayangnya yang basah.

"E-eh?" Konan meraba pipinya sendiri, '_Kok basah?_' batin Konan meraba-raba pipinya sendiri. Lalu, pikirannya teralih pada gelas yang pecah di lantai.

"KYAAAAA! TEH HIJAUKU! AKU SUDAH MEMBUATNYA DENGAN SUSAH PAYAH!" Konan meratapi nasib teh hijaunya.

"Ke-kenapa gue meluk Sasori?!" teriak Kisame histeris dan panik ketika menyadari dia memeluk Sasori di belakang TV.

"_What the..."_ Kakuzu kehabisan kata-kata saat melihat ia sedang berpelukan dengan Kisame dan Sasori dengan pandangan jijik, risih, dan... Yah, gitu, deh pokoknya.

"Ke-kenapa gue sama lo pelukan di belakang tipi?! KE-KENAPA PIPI GUE BASAH?!" teriak Sasori histeris, lalu memandang pelukannya bersama Kisame dan Kakuzu.

"GYAAAAAA!" teriak mereka bertiga, lalu saling menatap wajah satu sama lain.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAA!" lalu teriak lagi, "GYAAAAAAAAA!" aksi selanjutnya adalah berlari-lari dengan gaje hingga nabrak tembok.

"Ke-kenapa gue posenya macem mau bacok orang gini?" tanya Hidan ketika dirinya nyaris, nyaris membacok tipi yang ada. Vas bunga di atas meja juga terlihat hancur, kelihatannya, sih, habis di bacok juga.

"Aish, sudah di bilang jangan nonton sinetron, un! Udah, tidur sana, un! Besok boleh bangun siang, un!" teriak Deidara layaknya bos. Aslinya, sih, dia gak mau teriak-teriak gini, tapi, temennya udah terlanjut gila gini. Mau gimana lagi?

"HOREEEEE!" jerit Akatsuki seneng lalu masuk ke kamar masing-masing.

Tanpa membereskan kekacauan yang mereka buat.

Deidara menghela nafas lalu menghela nafas lagi dengan intensitas yang lebih berat(?) ketika melihat Itachi yang sedang lewat bak _Sadako._

"Beresin, ya…" Itachi berkata singkat sambil senyum manis pada Deidara. Maksudnya ngejek, sih, tapi saking Deidara udah capek marah-marah, dia cuma mendengus aja.

"Baiii~" Itachi masuk ke kamarnya dan meninggalkan Deidara yang masih pasang tampang bete.

"Haah… Gak papa lah tidur pagi, sekalian biar tambah ngantuk, un!" Deidara menghela nafas menanggapi Itachi lalu mengambil sapu dan kain pel serta ember terdekat. Aksi selanjutnya adalah membersihkan ruangan itu setelah menatap jam.

_**01:00 A.M**_

**~o0o~**

"Masak… Masak~" senandung Tobi riang sambil menaruh gumpalan jagung yang sudah matang ke baskom.

"Satu lagi buat Deidara-_senpai_!" seru Tobi senang sambil membuka karung jagungnya yang ia bawa tadi.

**SREK!**

"Yah, jagungnya kurang…" gumam Tobi lesu begitu melihat karung jagungnya sudah kosong.

'_Masa kakek tua yang baik itu tidak menyimpan cadangan jagung?_' batinnya sambil berharap Hiruzen mempunyai cadangan jagung di kulkas atau lemarinya. Matanya mulai mencari-cari keberadaan salah satu dari dua benda itu.

"Kulkas, kulkas… _Gotcha!_ Lemari makanan!" Tobi langsung berseru senang dan menari ballet begitu menemukan lemari kecil berisi setidaknya selusin jagung. Lumayan buat satu gumpalan jagung terakhir ini.

"Yah… Tinggi banget…" keluh Tobi ketika tinggi badannya tidak bisa mencapai lemari itu, Tobi mulai berpikir bagaimana cara mengambilnya.

"Aha!" jerit Tobi senang begitu menemukan sebuah kursi kecil. Di ambilnya kursi kecil itu dan diletakannya kursi itu di dekat lemari itu lalu ia mulai menaiki kursi itu.

Gapai.

Gapai.

Sayang, tangan Tobi tidak bisa menggapai pintu lemari itu.

"Uh, sulit…" Tobi mulai berjinjit-jinjit di atas kursi itu. Keseimbangan kursi itu mulai goyah akibat gerakan Tobi.

Tapi, aksi nekat itu membuahkan hasil, sedikit lagi dan Tobi bisa mencapai kenop lemari itu, sedikit lagi.

"Tobi hampir dapat…" Tobi memfokuskan tangannya yang tinggal semili lagi akan menyentuh kenop lemari itu, dan…

"HALLO! Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"HWAAAAAAAA!"

**GEDEBUK! KROMPYANG!**

**TBC**

**Curhatan ajaib(?) :**

**TBC dengan gajenya XD**

**Aish, karena beberapa kesalahan, maka _chapter_ ini harus di-_edit_... Semoga kalian masih suka, ya ^_^**

**Ada yang bisa nebak siapa hantu yang bisa masuk ke kubah **_**barrier**_** dan siapa mahluk yang ada di adegannya Tobi? Yang bisa nebak nanti dapet hadiah berupa fotonya Orochimaru~ *ditendang berjamaah***

**Ini nanti kekuatan spesial yang lainnya di ungkap di **_**chapter**_** berikutnya, yah? Ini aja udah panjang, loh**

**Udahan, ah, ini udah 5000-an **_**words, **_**loh. Daripada makin panjang, babai dulu ya~ *tebar ciuman***

**Ah, iya, seperti biasa, **_**BERITAHUKAN KEKURANGAN DI CHAPTER INI APA, OKE?**_** Tulisannya udah rapi belom? **_**Humor**_**nya kerasa?**_** Horror**_**nya kerasa? **_**Battle**_**nya ngerti gak? Alurnya, nih, Kura agak ragu, alurnya kecepetan gak? Rasanya kok kecepetan, ya? ._.a**

_**Mind to leave a review?**_** Kalo bisa, pertanyaan tentang kekurangan di c**_**hapter**_** ini di jawab, ya XD**

_**Adios, Amigo!**_


	3. Chapter 3 : Takdir di mulai!

**Sebelumnya di Ghost Hunter**

"_Tobi hampir dapat…" Tobi memfokuskan tangannya yang tinggal semili lagi akan menyentuh kenop lemari itu, dan…_

"_HALLO! Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tiba-tiba, sesosok hantu berambut pirang panjang muncul dari dalam lemari dan berteriak di depan Tobi._

"_HWAAAAAAAA!" jerit Tobi kaget hingga keseimbangannya pada kursi kecil itu hilang, sehingga…_

_**GEDEBUK! KROMPYANG!**_

…_Dia terjatuh dan tertimpa tumpukan alat masak._

**Sekarang di Ghost Hunter**

"Ups! Maaf!" sosok berambut pirang panjang itu segera terbang keluar dari dalam lemari dan menghampiri Tobi yang sedang nungging dengan sebuah panci yang bertengger dengan indahnya di atas kepalanya.

"Pusing… Pusing… Berdarah…" gumam Tobi tidak jelas dengan bintang-bintang yang berputar di atas kepalanya.

"Ma-maafkan aku! Kau tidak apa-apa?" sosok itu segera mendekat dan mengambil panci yang bertengger di kepala Tobi dan melemparkannya pada seekor tikus terdekat. Si tikus menangis karena di penjara di dalam panci tanpa sebab.

"Engh…" Tobi mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali hingga belek di matanya langsung berterbangan mencari rumah baru.

"Ka-kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" tanya sosok itu sambil mengubah bagian tubuhnya yang berbentuk seperti ekor ikan tanpa sirip ekor itu menjadi sepasang kaki manusia sambil membantu Tobi untuk duduk. Di pandangnya Tobi penuh harapan agar tidak pingsan atau koma dalam hitungan sepersekian detik.

"Hng?" gumam Tobi tidak jelas lagi, kepalanya masih pusing, pandangannya masih buram. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap menatap sosok itu.

Tatap.

Tatap.

Tatap.

"Haah…" Tobi menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memegangi kepala belakangnya lalu memastikan penglihatannya membaik. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat dan menatap sosok itu dengan bosan. Untuk beberapa saat, keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Melotot.

"GYAAAAAAAA! SIAPA NONA BAIK YANG CANTIK INI?!" jerit Tobi kelabakan sambil mencoba berdiri dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.

"Na-namaku…" baru saja sosok itu mau memperkenalkan diri, teriakan cempreng nan menyayat hati yang lain datang.

"TOBI, UN! SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN-" teriakan Deidara yang baru saja mau masuk ke dapur langsung terhenti dengan wajah melongo ketika mendapati Shion dan Tobi sedang berduaan.

Deidara melongo.

"Jangan apa, _senpai_?" tanya Tobi sambil berusaha memasukan berlembar-lembar tisu toilet ke dalam topengnya agar tidak mimisan karena kecantikan sosok itu.

Deidara diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tobi dan malah menatap sosok itu, "_What the…_" gumam Deidara sambil meneliti sosok misterius itu dari atas ke bawah ke kiri ke kanan ke timur ke barat ke selatan ke utara hingga matanya copot(?)-eh, maksudnya, hingga matanya juling.

"Ha-halo…" sosok itu melambaikan tangannya malu-malu. Malu-malu, atau takut-takut terhadap Deidara. Sudah cukup ia kaget dan takut akibat teriakan autis bin cempreng Tobi, sekarang yang ini, mana yang ini juga ngeliatin dia mencurigakan gitu. Ia jadi menyesal menampakan dirinya di depan Tobi.

Deidara mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali lalu menatap Tobi, sosok misterius, Tobi, sosok misterius, hingga matanya menjadi juling beneran, "To-tobi? Da-darimana wanita ini, lalu… Arzh! Ayo ikut aku, un!" perintah Deidara diktator sambil menyeret kaki Tobi―yang pingsan mimisan akibat penampilan sosok itu―ke ruang tamu.

Hening…

Sosok itu terdiam di sana beberapa saat sampai ia memejamkan matanya lalu menunduk dan menghela nafas sambil memijit keningnya, "Iya, sih… Mereka kuat… Tapi, autis semua…" gumam sosok itu pelan lalu segera berlari-lari kecil meninggalkan dapur lalu menyusul Tobi dan Deidara.

"Ups! Aku lupa menutup pintu!" seru sosok itu sambil menepuk jidatnya yang tidak selebar Sakura itu lalu segera mengerem mendadak di tengah koridor lalu kembali dan menutup pintu dapur dengan kekuatan Gorilla.

**BLAM**

"Selesai!" gumam sosok itu bahagia lalu kembali berlari menyusul Deidara dan Tobi yang sedang membangunkan satu-persatu anggota Akatsuki dengan menabok mereka menggunakan rotan.

Tanpa ada yang tahu, sebuah bayangan hitam di balik jendela dapur mulai muncul secara perlahan dan membentuk siluet seorang manusia hingga menjadi sosok seorang manusia sungguhan.

"Khukhukhu…" sosok manusia itu menyeringai kejam, "_I'll bring you back, Shion…_" gumam sesosok manusia berambut panjang jabrik memakai baju zirah perang berwarna merah dengan kipas berlambang Uchiha di balik jendela dapur itu, di belakangnya, kubah _barrier_ terlihat mempunyai sebuah lubang besar menganga. Sosok itu kemudian terkekeh pelan lalu menghilang begitu saja.

Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu, bahwa…

"Apakah kita harus membantu mereka?" tanya seorang pria dengan dua tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya dengan rambut jabrik acak-acakan pada seorang pria lain yang duduk bersebelahan bersamanya di atas sebuah dahan pohon.

"Tidak… Kita hanya harus menunggu waktu yang tepat." jawab seorang pria yang memakai jaket hijau lumut ber-_hoodie_ yang dan dalaman atas serta celana panjang berwarna hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya tak lupa kacamata hitam yang juga bertengger di kedua matanya.

"Hn… Baiklah…" sahut pria berambut coklat itu dengan nada bosan sebelum keduanya menghilang di balik kepulan asap putih yang tebal.

…Takdir mereka telah di mulai.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ghost Hunter © Topeng Lolli Kura**

_**Warning **_**:** _AU, OOC, Miss Typo(s), a newbie's fic_

**FIC INI DI BUAT BUKAN UNTUK MENCARI KEUNTUNGAN DALAM BENTUK APAPUN. JIKALAU ADA KESAMAAN JUDUL ATAUPUN ISI CERITA, ITU HANYA KEBETULAN YANG TIDAK DI SENGAJA. FIC INI MURNI IDE SAYA SENDIRI.**

_**Don't Like? Don't Read.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Melongo.

Hanya itu kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan keadaan ini.

Di sini, di ruang tamu rumah Hiruzen, ada sesosok hantu wanita bernama Shion dengan rambut pirang panjang sebatas punggung dengan pupil mata yang senada dengan warna batu _amethyst_, tak lupa _kimono_ mewah khas kerajaan Jepang membalut tubuhnya yang ramping, berdiri di atas lantai rumah Hiruzen.

Oke, gak mungkin berdiri di atas TVnya Hiruzen.

"Jadi… Kau bilang apa tadi?" Itachi yang sedari tadi ikutan melongo langsung mengembalikan wajah datarnya dan bertanya dengan nada yang tak kalah datar. Dasar penggaris, semuanya serba datar.

"AKU BILANG, AKU SHION! PUTRI DARI KERAJAAN MALAIKAT! ANAK DARI RATU MIDORU!" teriak sosok itu tidak sabaran. Pasalnya, sudah ratusan kali dia mengatakan bahwa namanya Shion, putri dari kerajaan malaikat, anak dari ratu Midoru.

Dan, Akatsuki hanya melongo dan terus saja mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama. Sedangkan Hiruzen hanya melongo, gak ikut bertanya.

Malu bertanya, nanti tersesat di jalan, loh.

Oke, kembali ke cerita.

"Baik-baik… Kau adalah roh cantik yang…" baru saja Kisame angkat suara, sebuah kaki yang mulus langsung meluncur ke wajahnya.

**DUAKH!**

"…_Tsundere_…" lanjut Kisame setelah di tendang Shion hingga masuk ke dalam tong sampah terdekat.

Sasori menghela nafas lalu berbicara, "Jadi… Apa tujuanmu ke sini?" tanya Sasori sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Shion bernafas lega karena akhirnya ada orang yang pertanyaannya normal.

"Yah… Ceritanya panjang sekali… Ayo, duduk anak-anak…" Shion mengisyaratkan Akatsuki dan Hiruzen untuk duduk bak anak TK.

"Err… Shion, kami sudah duduk dari tadi…" kata Kakuzu yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam setajam paku dari Shion sehingga nyalinya yang emang segede upil semut ini jadi makin ciut.

"Baiklah…" Shion menghela nafas, lalu duduk di sebelah Konan dengan manisnya.

Pein langsung angkat suara, "Ayo mulai berceri-"

"KYAAAA! Shion! Kamu tau gak tukang sayur yang biasa lewat di depan rumah ini?" tiba-tiba, Konan dengan hebohnya langsung memotong perkataan Pein dan langsung mengajak Shion…

"KYAAAA! IYA! DIA GANTENG BANGET, LOH!" sahut Shion tak kalah heboh sambil berteriak-teriak hingga mulutnya berbusa.

…Bergosip.

"Eh, kamu tau gak, tukang sayur yang itu ternyata sudah naik haji, loh!" Konan melanjutkan gosip sesatnya. Padahal, gak pernah ada tukang sayur yang pernah lewat di depan rumah HIruzen.

"Eh, cius? Miapah?" Shion ikut-ikutan menggosip ria dengan alaynya dan antusiasnya tentang 'Tukang Sayur Naik Haji'.

"Iya, loh! Ihihihihihihi!" tawa Konan gaje bak mak lampir melahirkan singa dewasa yang langsung mengaum pas kepalanya udah keluar.

"Ihihihihihihi!" Shion ikutan ketawa gaje bersama Konan. Dan, jadilah duet ketawa paling gaje sedunia.

"Ihihihihihihi!"

"Ihihihihihihi!"

"Ihihihihihihi!"

"Ihihihihihihi!"

"Ihihihihihihi!"

"IHIHIHIHIHIHI!"

"IHIHIHIHIHIHI!"

"IHIHIHIHIHIHI!"

"IHIHIHIHIHIHI!"

"**IHIHIHIHIHIHI!**"

Shion dan Konan langsung menghentikan acara 'Haha-hihi' mereka dengan wajah _horror_ begitu mereka mendengar suara yang terdengar begitu berat dan nge-_bass_ ikutan ketawa ngikik.

"**Udah selese belom, nih, nggosipnya?**" tanya sang pelaku ngikik yang ternyata ZeTam sambil memasang tampang hantu dan muncul secara _horror_ di belakang kedua wanita penggosip itu. Shion dan Konan menoleh ke belakang dan langsung nyengir.

"Ehehehehe… Sudah…" Shion ketawa garing sambil tersenyum kikuk pada ZeTam yang sudah kembali ke tempatnya dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari Shion seolah mengatakan, 'Akan kujadikan kau tempe goreng jika tidak segera bercerita!'

Dan, saat itu, Konan mulai memikirkan strategi bagaimana cara menyingkirkan alat-alat masak dan bumbu yang di gunakan untuk membuat tempe goreng.

**~o0o~**

"Jadi… Dulunya aku adalah putri dari ratu malaikat, yang diutus ke bumi dalam bentuk manusia untuk menjemput para roh gentayangan menemui pengadilan…" cerita Shion dengan wajah yang kembali datar dari acara gosip-menggosipnya tadi. Seulas senyum tipis terlihat di wajah cantiknya.

"Be-berarti, kau dulunya adalah _Ghost Hunter_ juga?" tanya Hidan tak percaya pada Shion. Shion hanya mengangguk-angguk hingga kepalanya lepas(?), eh, maksudnya, kepalanya pusing.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menjadi roh gentayangan begini, un?" tanya Deidara sambil meninju Hidan yang terjatuh pingsan karena jawaban dari Shion.

"Ini karena…" raut wajah Shion mengeras lalu menatap Itachi dengan tajam dan serius.

"Karena?" tanya Pein antusias dengan keringat dingin bercucuran di seluruh tubuhnya. Tobi memutar rekaman suasana _horror_nya yang ia dapat setelah Kisame secara tak sengaja menelan rekaman tawa iblisnya.

"Karena…" Shion makin memasang wajah _horror_ dengan nada yang tak kalah berat dan mengerikan. Kakuzu mematikan lampu dan Hidan menyorot senter dari bawah wajah Shion untuk menambah efek seram.

"Kaaa-kaaaa-reee-reee-nnaaaa-naaaa…..?" tanya Sasori dengan nada bergetar cenderung nge-_rap_ sambil menggigit-gigit kuku jari tangan dan kakinya(?) hingga gunting kuku sudah tak di perlukan lagi bagi Sasori.

"Karena kau mematahkan hatiku~~~ uuuuu~uuuuuuuuu~~~~" jawab Shion gaje sambil berdiri di atas meja dan nari-nari dangdut gaje mematahkan suasana _horror_ tersebut. Kakuzu sampai kesetrum tombol lampu, Hidan keselek senter, Sasori keselek kukunya sendiri(?), dan Pein di paksa Konan untuk mandi dengan keringat dinginnya yang sudah mencapai ratusan ember.

"Oi… Serius dikit napa…?" pinta Itachi sambil pasang wajah bete. Padahal, tadi Shion udah menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam setajam silet. Tapi, jadinya malah lawakan kayak gini. Ingin rasanya dia nelen Chouji bulat-bulat saking gemesnya.

"E-ehehehe, iya-iya…" kata Shion sambil cengengesan dan nyengir gaje lalu segera salto dan mendarat dengan sempurna di lantai lalu kembali duduk. Kalau saja Shion memakai rok, sudah pasti Pein akan menyiapkan sebuah kamera nomer satu di dunia dan ratusan mesin _fotocopy_.

"WOI! SERIUS!" kali ini Itachi berteriak pada Kakuzu yang masih kesetrum sambil goyang dombret, Hidan yang masih keselek, Pein yang sedang meminum keringat dinginnya, dan Sasori yang masih terbatuk-batuk.

"Siap, bos!" seru keempat orang itu sambil memasang hormat pada Itachi lalu kembali duduk dengan manisnya.

Itachi memijit pelipisnya, "Oke, oke… Lanjutkan ceritanya…" suruh Itachi pada Shion yang sudah kembali menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Baiklah… Aku menjadi roh gentayangan begini karena…" jeda Shion sambil menutup kedua matanya dan menghela nafas. Raut wajahnya terlihat penuh dendam dan benci.

"…**Uchiha** Madara." lanjut Shion sambil menekankan pada kata 'Uchiha' dan menatap Itachi dengan sengit. Sementara itu, Itachi terlihat sedikit terkejut, tapi, ia berhasil menyembunyikan keterkejutannya itu dengan segera dan menggantikannya dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tidak mungkin, kakekku orang baik, dia telah meninggal dengan sebelumnya menciptakan banyak teknologi agar kehidupan manusia semakin damai." sergah Itachi dengan datar sebelum Shion melemparkan fitnah lain yang akan menghina martabat Uchiha.

"Kakekmu memang orang baik… Tapi, obsesinya untuk kedamaian sudah keterlaluan!" teriak Shion pada Itachi dengan marah. Itachi semakin bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Itachi lagi makin waspada. Bagaimanapun, Shion adalah roh gentayangan, dan dia adalah _Ghost Hunter_, jadi ia harus berwaspada dalam keadaan seperti saat ini.

"Akan kuceritakan sepenuhnya padamu." ucap Shion datar lalu melanjutkan ceritanya.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_GRAAAAAAA!" sesosok roh jahat keluar dari tubuh sebuah boneka lalu masuk ke dalam guci yang di bawa oleh seorang wanita berkulit putih dengan rambut pirang panjang sebatas punggung dengan pupil matanya yang berwarna _amethyst_ indah itu._

_Ya, ialah Shion. _Ghost Hunter_ ternama yang telah menolong ribuan klien dengan kesuksesan yang tidak perlu di tanyakan lagi. Kasus yang ringan seperti mengusir hantu dari rumah angker hingga yang berat seperti menyingkirkan hantu yang asalnya dari neraka yang mengikuti dan mengganggu kehidupan sehari-hari sang klien, seluruhnya sukses. Dan kini, ia sedang menjalankan misi dari seorang klien._

"_Kau akan kubawa ke pengadilan!" seru Shion sambil menutup gucinya itu lalu tersenyum bangga sambil memfoto dirinya dengan guci itu di samping wajahnya tak lupa bibirnya yang monyong-monyong dan wajah imut itu. Andai saja Shion berfoto seperti ini pada siang hari, sudah di pastikan para _fans_nya yang di dominasi laki-laki itu akan mimisan berjamaah._

"_Saatnya mengambil bayaranku!" jerit Shion senang sambil berputar-putar di tengah jalan dan melempar guci itu ke udara dan memeluknya erat ketika guci itu akan mendarat. Dengan bahagia ia berlari-lari kecil menuju ke kediaman sang klien yang memang dekat dengan tempat berburunya._

"_Saatnya mengetuk pintu!" jerit Shion lebay ketika sampai di depan kediaman sang klien sambil memeluk erat-erat guci itu. Roh jahat yang ada di dalamnya sampai tidak habis pikir, betapa lebay dan alaynya _Ghost Hunter_ yang paling tersohor di dunia, mau apa-apa pake bilang dulu._

_Jangan bilang kalau dia mau kentut, dia bilang dulu ke orang-orang di sekitarnya._

_Arzh, kembali ke cerita._

_**TOK! TOK! TOK!**_

_Di ketuknya pintu rumah kliennya itu dengan kasar dan keras. Suaranya begitu menggema keras hingga-hingga tetangga sang klien bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas._

_Tapi, tak ada seorangpun yang keluar._

_Di ketuknya lagi pintu itu dengan kekuatan Godzilla._

_**TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK!**_

_**Beberapa puluh menit kemudian…**_

_**TOK TOK TOK TOK!**_

_Shion makin menggila, nyaris saja pintu itu berlubang karena kebanyakan di ketuk kalau Shion tidak berganti mengetuk bagian pintu yang lain._

"_HEEEAAAAAAHHHH!" teriak Shion sambil memutar lengan kanannya dengan cepat, cepat, semakin cepat, lalu di pukulnya pintu itu dengan kekuatan penuh._

_**BRUAKH!**_

_Yak, dan pintu itu roboh._

_Shion menghela nafas, "Hoahm…" Shion menatap jam tangannya. Ini sudah jam sebelas malam, dan sudah setengah jam dia mengetuk pintu ini._

"_Mungkin… Aku akan kembali besok, pasti pemilik rumah ini sedang tidur." Shion mencoba berpikiran positif walaupun ada sedikit rasa kecewa di hatinya. Ia pun berbalik dan berjalan menuju mobilnya._

"_Uh… Mana kunciku…" gumam Shion sambil merogoh semua kantung di bajunya begitu ia sampai di depan pintu mobilnya. Ini yang paling ia benci dari dirinya, kebiasaannya yang pelupa._

_**CKRIK!**_

_Shion melebarkan matanya, "KYAAAA! MANA KUNCIKUUU~?" teriak Shion bahagia, dan lebay, ketika mendengar suara kunci mobilnya lalu berbalik ke belakang sambil menengadahkan kedua tangannya ke depan dengan wajah bahagia._

"_Jadi, kau adalah seorang _Ghost Hunter_, eh?"_

"_Hm? Iya, kenapa? Sudahlah! Semuanya juga tau aku itu _Ghost Hunter_! Sekarang, mana kunci mobilku?" seru Shion tidak sabaran pada lelaki di depannya ini. Rambut hitam jabrik panjang,dan, apa-apaan itu? Ngapain dia pake baju zirah perang warna merah dan bawa kipas raksasa berlambang…_

…_Uchiha?_

_O'ow._

_Shion tau siapa orang ini._

"_Perkenalkan dulu, namaku Uchiha Madara, pecinta kedamaian. Dan kau pasti Shion, pemburu hantu terkenal itu 'kan?" tanyanya pada Shion sambil bersender di mobil Shion sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada._

"_O-oh! Ma-maafkan kelancanganku, tuan Madara!" Shion membungkukan badannya sembilan puluh derajat hormat pada Madara._

_Siapa, sih, yang gak kenal sama Madara? pendiri perusahaan Uchiha_ Corporation_, sebuah perusahaan tersukses di dunia yang menciptakan teknologi-teknologi canggih untuk memudahkan kehidupan manusia agar semakin damai dan tentram._

_Oke, cukup penjelasannya._

_Madara mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "Tidak usah terlalu sopan, Shion_-san_… Aku datang ke sini hanya untuk mengambil sesuatu…" Madara hanya berkata santai sambil mengambil sesuatu dari kantong belakangnya._

"_A-apa yang ingin anda ambil, tuan?" tanya Shion tetap waspada, ia sudah memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya. Bagaimanapun, ia tentu tahu apa arti singkatan GHK, atau lebih familiar di sebut dengan…_

…Ghost Hunter Killer.

Ghost Hunter Killer _adalah orang-orang yang tidak menyukai para_ Ghost Hunter _dan pekerjaannya. Biasanya, GHK adalah orang-orang yang mempunyai bisnis gelap, pesugihan, para dukun, atau orang lain yang sudah di kuasai kejahatan setan yang takut akan kekuatan spesial para_ Ghost Hunter _yang bisa mengungkap rahasia gelap mereka. Jadi, terkadang mereka nekat membunuh_ Ghost Hunter _yang mempunyai potensi besar untuk mengobrak-abrik seluruh rahasia mereka. Karena itu, para_ Ghost Hunter _selalu di ajari waspada di manapun mereka berada, mengingat hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan setan-setan seperti itu sudah sangat marak di dunia._

"_Aku ingin mengambil…" Madara mulai maju perlahan sambil memunculkan seringaiannya, Shion mulai melangkah mundur, bagaimanapun, ia belum tahu pasti apakah Madara adalah seorang GHK atau orang biasa._

"_Katakanlah apa maumu, tuan! Barang apa yang ingin kau ambil?!" teriak Shion mulai memikirkan hal terburuk yang bisa terjadi jika membunuh seorang Uchiha Madara. Di penjara atau di hukum mati. Walaupun pilihan kedua lebih mungkin terjadi, mengingat keluarga besar Uchiha sangatlah kaya dan bisa melakukan apapun jika Shion berani macam-macam dengan Madara. Ia mendecih memikirkan kemungkinan kedua itu._

"_Tenanglah, Shion_-san_… Aku hanya ingin mengambil…" Madara memberikan jeda terhadap kalimatnya hanya untuk menghentikan langkahnya lalu menyeringai lebih lebar pada Shion. Shion makin meningkatkan kewaspadaannya._

_**SET!**_

"…_Nyawamu…" bisik Madara tepat di telinga Shion dengan nada yang begitu berat dan terkesan kelam sambil menjilat cuping telinga Shion dan memeluk pinggang rampingnya menggunakan tangan kirinya._

_**DEG!**_

_Shion membelalakan kedua matanya._

_**JLEB!**_

"_AKH!" jerit Shion ketika Madara menusuk punggungnya menggunakan sebuah pisau yang cukup tajam menggunakan tangan kanannya. Darah segar mengalir dari luka dan mulut Shion. Shion tidak bisa bergerak. Ia terlalu kaget dan _shock_ atas apa yang terjadi barusan._

'Ba-bagaimana caranya dia bisa berpindah tempat secepat itu?!_' batin Shion sambil menahan rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Kekuatan Madara yang lebih kuat dari seorang gadis sepertinya membuatnya tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari pelukan maut Madara. Bukan pelukan cinta, tapi pelukan mengkekang yang membuatnya sesak untuk bernafas._

"_Menyerahlah… Kau tidak akan bisa bertahan… _Ghost Hunter_ manapun yang mengganggu kebebasan roh penasaran akan kubunuh… Termasuk kau… Khukhukhu…" tawa Madara kejam sambil mengambil sebilah pisau lain dari kantong belakangnya._

"_Ka-kau gila! Roh penasaran memang harus pe-pergi ke pengadilan! Bu-bukannya berkeliaran di bumi! AAKHGH!" teriak Shion begitu Madara mengambil dan menancapkan pisau lain ke punggungnya._

"_Bodoh… Kalian benar-benar bodoh… Aku, sebagai roh penasaran, bahagia berada di bumi, dan aku tidak mau pergi ke pengadilan…" jelas Madara sambil menyeringai lebih lebar ketika melihat wajah cantik Shion itu terkejut sambil menahan sakit._

"_Ka-kau su-sudah meninggal da-dan men-menjadi GHK? Uhuk!" gagap Shion karena rasa sakit yang makin menjadi-jadi dan rasa kaget karena pernyataan Madara hingga ia terbatuk dan mengeluarkan banyak darah._

'Sial…_' batin Shion ketika di rasanya matanya mulai sedikit berkunang-kunang._

"_Ya, kau benar, nona cantik… Khukhukhu… Dan…" Madara mengambil pisau lain dari kantong belakangnya._

"…_Aku akan menghabisi seluruh _Ghost Hunter_ di dunia agar kami bebas dari ancaman dan hidup dengan damai di bumi, HEAH!" lanjut Madara sambil menusukan pisau ketiga pada perut Shion._

"_AAAAAAKH!" jerit Shion ketika Madara menancapkan benda tajam itu tepat pada organ hatinya, lalu mencabutnya dengan cepat dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Shion, membuat gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh._

_**BRUK!**_

"_A-akh…" Shion mulai menutup kedua matanya, walau begitu, samar-samar ia mendengar perkataan Madara sebelum ia meninggal sepenuhnya._

"_Aku akan membawa kedamaian pada dunia roh!"_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Shion menatap Itachi dengan sengit, Akatsuki yang lainnya menatap Itachi juga dengan expresi kaget, bingung, heran, dan… Expresi tak terbaca, khusus Tobi.

Lalu, bagaimana reaksi Itachi?

Itachi…

…Tercengang.

Ia benar-benar kaget dan tak percaya.

Ia tahu, kakeknya itu sudah meninggal sehari sebelum hari yang baru saja Shion ceritakan tadi. Tapi, Itachi tak pernah menyangka bahwa kakeknya akan menjadi GHK dan berganti membawa kedamaian pada dunia roh setelah membawa banyak perubahan pada dunia manusia.

'_Ada apa ini sebenarnya…'_ batin Itachi merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi setelah Shion menceritakan ceritanya itu.

"Jadi, tujuanmu kesini untuk apa?" tanya Sasori lagi makin penasaran dengan Shion. Dia mempunyai perasaan tidak enak tentang ini.

"Aku ke sini untuk meminta bantuan kalian untuk menetralkan Madara, karena, aku yakin, Madara sudah termakan oleh obsesinya sendiri yang sudah berubah menjadi emosi kegelapan, hanya kalian _Ghost Hunter_ yang bisa mempelajari teknik menetralkan roh seperti Madara! Kumohon!" pinta Shion sambil menundukan kepalanya hendak menyembah pada Akatsuki jika Konan tidak memegangi jidat gadis itu sebelum menyentuh tanah.

"Hei… Memohonnnya juga gak kayak gitu juga kaleeeeee!" tegur Konan dengan nada alay sambil menggeplak punggung Shion memakai spatula entah dari mana.

Pein membuka mulutnya yang sedari tadi di tutup oleh Konan memakai gembok agar tidak mengganggu jalannya cerita, "Kami terima per―"

"Kami belum bisa belajar menetralkan hantu." Itachi langsung memotong perkataan Pein dan menolak permintaan Shion dengan wajah datar dan dingin. Ia masih belum menerima cerita Shion, dengan kesal, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamarnya.

"Itachi!" teriak Pein pada Itachi yang sudah hendak masuk ke dalam kamarnya itu dengan lantang dan kesal terhadap salah satu anak buahnya itu.

**BLAM!**

Tapi, Itachi tidak mendengarkannya dan membanting pintu kamarnya.

"Haah… Dasar anak itu, gampang banget marah!" keluh Pein sambil melempar kaleng sodanya ke pintu kamar Itachi yang tidak mendapatkan respon apapun dari si pemilik kamar. Pein mendecih kesal.

Shion yang melihat itu hanya menunduk dan memasang wajah bersalah, "Ma-maafkan aku…" katanya lirih, "Seharusnya aku tidak berkata terlalu kasar padanya, aku hanya…"

**SET!**

"Eh?" gumam Shion bingung ketika melihat sebuah gumpalan jagung segede bola basket yang di sodorkan Tobi padanya.

"Nona cantik makan ini saja biar gak nangis lagi! Tobi udah buatin spesial buat nona cantik, loh!" seru Tobi senang sambil tetap menyodorkan bola basket jagung itu padanya.

"A-aku tidak bisa makan… Aku tidaklah lebih dari roh gentayangan sekarang…" gumamnya sambil menolak halus tawaran Tobi.

"Yah… Kalau begitu Tobi berikan pada siapa, ya?" gumam Tobi kecewa sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di dagunya sambil mengangkat gumpalan jagung itu tinggi ke atas.

Shion yang melihat Tobi kecewa langsung kembali menunduk dan memasang wajah bersalah, "Maafkan aku… Aku sudah…"

Belum selesai Shion meminta maaf, Pein salto dari belakang Tobi dan mengambil gumpalan jagung di tangan Tobi dan mendarat tepat di samping Shion, "Hei…" Pein menepuk pelan pundak gadis itu lalu nyengir lebar, "Kami semua menerima permintaanmu!" lanjutnya sambil memakan gumpalan jagung Tobi.

"E-eh? Ta-tapi, Itachi…" gagap Shion sambil menatap kamar Itachi dengan yang kembali menyiratkan kesedihan dan rasa bersalah.

"Biarkan saja si keriput itu! Nanti dia juga akan keluar sendiri! Sekarang, ayo kita nonton TV, ada acara bagus, loh! Lihat saja, yang lain semuanya setuju, kok!" kata Pein panjang kali lebar sambil menunjuk TV lalu melirik ke Akatsuki yang menatap Shion penuh harap.

Shion mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali lalu menatap satu-persatu anggota Akatsuki.

Ada yang senyum ramah, ada yang nyengir mesum, ada juga yang pasang expresi lollipop(?)―siapa lagi kalo bukan Tobi, topengnya itu, loh.

'_Kalau begini, aku memang memilih pilihan yang tepat…_' batin Shion bak seorang gadis yang menerima lamaran seorang cowok kaya sambil memasang senyum tipis.

"Jadi, bagaimana,Tuan Putri?" tanya Pein sambil sedikit menyindir yang langsung di hadiahi jitakan super dari Konan.

Shion memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu memasang senyum termanisnya, "Baik! Ayo!" seru Shion bersemangat.

"HOREEEEE!"

Hiruzen yang sedari tadi berpura-pura tidur hanya tersenyum tipis.

**~o0o~**

Itachi menatapi langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong sementara ia sendiri terbaring di _fuuton_nya.

Pikirannya terus saja di penuhi oleh cerita Shion tadi. Ia masih belum bisa menerima bahwa roh kakeknya yang membunuh Shion dulu. Ia juga tak percaya bahwa Shion adalah _Ghost Hunter_ yang begitu terkenal, dengar namanya saja tidak pernah.

"Haah…" pusing dengan pikirannya sendiri, Itachi segera bangkit dari _fuuton_nya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia harus membersihkan pikirannya sekarang juga, depresinya sudah memberinya tekanan yang cukup berat.

**Tap.**

Langkahnya terhenti ketika dia berada tepat di depan pintu geser kamar mandinya. Ia mengernyitkan dahi begitu melihat sebuah bayangan manusia di dalam kamar mandinya.

'…_Aku akan menghabisi seluruh Ghost Hunter di dunia agar kami bebas dari ancaman dan hidup dengan damai di bumi, HEAH!_'

Itachi membelalakan matanya lalu menggeleng dengan cepat, berusaha menyingkirkan cerita Shion yang sedari tadi terus menggema di otaknya.

'_Kakekku orang baik…_' batin Itachi berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri lalu menatap siluet manusia itu dengan tidak suka.

"Cih…" decihnya kesal, dengan waspada ia memegang pegangan pintu geser itu lalu menggesernya dengan satu dorongan kuat.

**GREEEEK!**

"Hallo, Itachi." sapa sesosok manusia berambut hitam panjang jabrik berbaju zirah berwarna merah dan memegang sebuah kipas berlambang Uchiha begitu Itachi membuka pintu kamar mandinya.

Itachi membelalakan matanya.

Orang ini adalah…

"Terkejut dengan kedatanganku, cucuku sayang?"

…Uchiha Madara.

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Kaget.

'_What the hell?!_' Itachi membelalakan kedua matanya lagi, "Ka-kakek?!" seru Itachi tergagap-gagap sambil mundur beberapa langkah dan memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya. Bagaimanapun juga, kakeknya ini sudah mati, dan entah kenapa, cerita Shion tadi seolah-olah memperingatkan Itachi tentang bahaya yang akan muncul ketika dia melihat sosok kakeknya ini.

"Hei, tenanglah, Itachi… Kau tidak perlu takut pada kakekmu sendiri…" Madara maju sambil memasang tampang santai, Itachi makin mundur. Ia ragu dengan perasaannya sendiri, bahagia karena bertemu lagi dengan kakeknya yang di cintainya ini, dan…

…Takut akan kematian.

Cerita Shion dan kebenaran dan kenyataan yang di lihat Itachi saat Madara masih hidup benar-benar berbeda.

Tetapi, Itachi masih ragu. Ia bingung dengan semua ini. Cerita Shion seakan sebuah doktrin yang sudah merasuk begitu dalam ke tubuh Itachi, tetapi di sisi lain, kenyataan membuatnya menolak mentah-mentah doktrin tersebut.

'_Sial!_' batin Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia semakin pusing akibat semua hal yang membingungkan ini. Ia… Ia…

…Ia harus mencari kebenaran!

Di tatapnya Madara dengan tatapan waspada, "Kakek… Bolehkah aku bertanya?" tanya Itachi dengan nada datar walaupun _Sharingan_ tiga _tomoe_nya sudah aktif. Hawa di sini semakin pengap.

"Silahkanlah bertanya, cucuku tersayang." Seru Madara sambil bersender di lemari pakaian cucunya itu dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

Itachi menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menguatkan kewaspadaannya, "Apakah benar kakek yang membunuh Shion, seorang _Ghost Hunter_ terkenal di masa lalu, dengan menancapkan dua pisau di punggung dan satu pisau di bagian hati?" tanya Itachi panjang lebar mengharapkan sebuah jawaban yang memuaskan dari kakeknya ini.

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Madara terlihat masih tenang dengan posisi yang masih sama walaupun sebuah seringaian kejam tercetak jelas di wajahnya, "Dari mana kau mendengar sesuatu seperti itu, cucuku sayang?" tanya Madara pada akhirnya sambil membuka kedua matanya yang menampilkan _Sharingan_ tiga _tomoe_ yang sama dengan Itachi sambil menatap langsung kedua mata Itachi.

**DEG!**

"U-ugh…" tiba-tiba, Itachi merasakan dadanya sesak saat melihat _Sharingan_ Madara. Sakit sekali, ia serasa sulit bernafas.

"Aku tanya lagi, Itachi… Dari mana kau mendapatkan cerita itu? Apakah Shion ada di sini?" tanya Madara dengan mengganti nada santainya menjadi nada yang terkesan berat, kelam, dan serius, sambil berjalan mendekat pada Itachi.

**DEG DEG!**

'_A-apa ini? Ini… Ini adalah tekanan energi kegelapan yang… Yang begitu kuat!'_ batin Itachi sambil memegangi dadanya dengan erat.

Madara melangkah dengan kesal menghampiri Itachi, "Kubilang, DARI MANA KAU MENDAPATKAN CERITA ITU, _GHOST HUNTER_ SIALAN!" teriak Madara sambil menendang punggung Itachi dengan begitu keras.

**DUAAKH!**

"UWWAAAAAAKH!" teriak Itachi ketika tubuhnya itu di tendang oleh Madara, Madara, Madara yang sebenarnya adalah…

…Kakeknya sendiri.

Itachi membelalakan kedua matanya.

'_Kubilang, DARI MANA KAU MENDAPATKAN CERITA ITU, _GHOST HUNTER_ SIALAN_!'

'Ghost Hunter_ sialan…_' batin Itachi mengingat-ingat kata-kata kakeknya itu dengan sedih, teringat sebuah ingatan di benaknya ketika dia masih kecil.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Kakek!" suara teriakan seorang anak kecil berambut hitam pendek dengan manik mata _onyx_nya yang memancarkan kegembiraan berumur 6 tahun terdengar menggema di _Mansion _Uchiha. Kaki-kaki kecilnya melangkah tergesa-gesa begitu mendengar suara gerbang pintu yang di buka._

"_KAKEEEK!" seru anak kecil itu sambil memeluk kaki seorang pria berambut hitam panjang jabrik yang memakai jas dan celana hitam dengan kemeja berwarna putih tak lupa dasi merah yang terlihat cocok dengan penampilannya sekarang._

"_Itachi!" seru pria yang di panggil 'kakek' oleh anak kecil itu tadi sambil menggendong anak kecil yang ia panggil 'Itachi' tadi tinggi-tinggi._

"_Kakek, ayo main pesawat-pesawatan!" ajak anak bernama Itachi itu sambol menunjuk-nunjuk halaman belakang _Mansion_ Uchiha._

"_Oke, pesawat lepas landaaaas!" seru kakek Itachi yang bernama Uchiha Madara itu sambil mengangkat cucu tersayangnya itu tinggi-tinggi sambil berlari ke halaman belakang._

"_Wahahahahahaha!" tawa Itachi riang begitu kakeknya yang bernama Uchiha Madara itu menggendongnya berkeliling halaman belakang._

"_Pesawat mendaraaat!" teriak Madara sambil menurunkan pelan-pelan cucunya itu ke tanah halaman belakang itu._

"_Ahahahahaha!" Itachi kembali tertawa riang sambil memeluk kaki kakeknya itu dengan bahagia._

"_Hei." Madara mengisyaratkan Itachi melepas pelukannya pada kedua kakinya, lalu berjongkok setelah Itachi melepas pelukannya, "Itachi sayang kakek?" tanya Madara setelah berjongkok dan menatap Itachi dengan ramah, mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan tinggi badan Itachi._

"_Itachi sayang kakek!" seru Itachi sambil berlari memutari Madara lalu menaiki punggung Madara. Minta di gendong._

_Madara tersenyum tipis, "Kakek juga sayang Itachi…"_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Kakek juga sayang Itachi…

Kakek juga sayang Itachi…

Kakek juga sayang Itachi…

"Kakek juga sayang Itachi…" gumam Itachi pelan nyaris berbisik dengan raut wajah yang menyiratkan rasa sedih yang tak dapat di gambarkan oleh kata-kata.

"Kakek juga…"

**Tes…**

"…Sayang Itachi…"

**BRUAKH! BRUK!**

Hening…

"Waow, apa itu tadi?" tanya Pein sambil melirik ke kanan-kiri sebagai isyarat pada teman-temannya untuk ikut melihat hitam-hitam apalah itu tadi yang terbang keluar dari kamar Itachi dan menabrak tembok ruang tamu.

Kisame yang notabene duduknya paling deket sama tembok langsung ngeliat ke bawah dan pasang wajah kaget, "ITACHI!" jerit Kisame begitu ia menemukan rekan kerjanya terbaring dengan lemah di dinginnya lantai dengan bibir yang berdarah-darah serta kesadaran yang terlihat semakin menipis.

"_WHAT_? ITACHI?! _OH MY GOD_! ITACHIIIIIIII!" jerit Akatsuki _plus _Shion dengan kompak dan alay dan langsung bergerumbul bak sapi yang di gembalakan ke kandang menghampiri Itachi yang nyaris pingsan.

"Itachi-_san_!" jerit Shion paling pertama sambil menghampiri Itachi dan melihat keadaannya yang ngenes-ngenes miris gitu.

Itachi membuka kedua matanya dengan susah payah untuk menatap teman-temannya beserta Shion dan Hiruzen, "Lari…" gumam Itachi tidak jelas pada mereka semua.

"A-apa maksudmu, bodoh?! Lari di saat keadaanmu sudah layak masuk rumah sakit gini?! _No way_!" seru Pein yang langsung di geplak oleh Konan akibat masih sempat-sempatnya ngelawak di keadaan kayak gini.

"Tidak… Madara… Lari…" gumam Itachi lagi tidak jelas. Ia ingin mengatakannya dengan lebih jelas, tetapi, kesadarannya yang makin menipis dan penglihatannya yang berkunang-kunang mencegahnya untuk melakukan hal itu.

Shion yang mendengar kata Madara langsung membelalakan matanya, "A-apa? Madara? Di mana dia?!" seru Shion pada Itachi yang semakin kehilangan kesadarannya.

Itachi merasa dia akan pingsan secepat mungkin, "Dia… Dia…" dan dia pingsan sungguhan.

"I-itachi?" tanya Konan gugup pada Itachi sambil mengetuk-ngetuk jidatnya yang tidak selebar jidat Sakura itu.

"DIa hanya pingsan."

"Eh?" Konan menoleh ke belakang, begitupun dengan Akatsuki yang lainnya―_minus_ Itachi―dan Shion serta Hiruzen.

Dan, betapa terkejutnya mereka.

Di sana, di depan kamar Itachi, berdirilah seorang…

…Uchiha Madara.

"Terkejut dengan kedatanganku, eh, Akatsuki? Atau lebih bisa kubilang… Orang-orang di dalam ramalan?" tanya Madara sambil melirik Hiruzen dengan sinis lalu terkekeh pelan. Hiruzen menggertakan giginya marah.

Sasori yang menyadari lirikan Madara pada Hiruzen hanya memasang wajah curiga, '_Rahasia apa lagi yang kau sembunyikan dari kami, Hiruzen_-san?' batinnya semakin curiga.

Pein yang sedari tadi tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada Itachi yang sedang tergeletak pingsan akhirnya berbicara, "Apakah kau… Melakukan ini pada… Cucumu sendiri, darah dagingmu sendiri…?" tanya Pein dengan lirih dan nada rendah nyaris berbisik dan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada tubuh Itachi yang sedang tergeletak pingsan di atas dinginnya lantai.

Madara membelalakan matanya dengan marah, "DIA BUKAN CUCUKU! DIA HANYALAH SEORANG _GHOST HUNTER_ YANG AKAN MENGHANCURKAN DUNIA ROH, SAMA SEPERTI KALIAN SEMUA!" teriak Madara tidak terima sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pada Akatsuki dengan marah.

Dan, Akatsuki hanya terdiam tak percaya atas ucapan Madara barusan.

Melihat keheningan murid-muridnya yang tidak biasa, Hiruzen berteriak dengan marah, "Madara! Pergilah dari sini! Tempatmu bukan di sini!" di ulurkannya kedua tangannya ke depan dan merapal sebuah mantra, "_IMPULSO SAGRADO*_!" teriaknya dengan lantang, dan, dua buah sinar berbentuk telapak tangan raksasa berwarna emas dengan suara memekik muncul dari tangan Hiruzen menuju Madara.

**SHWIIIIING!**

"Serangan lemah!" teriak Madara sambil menggunakan kipas raksasanya untuk menepis serangan Hiruzen ke atas hingga menghancurkan atap rumah Hiruzen.

**BRUAKH!**

"KALIAN ORANG LEMAH! SAMA SEPERTI MANTAN CUCUKU ITU! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" teriak Madara dengan tawa seorang maniak yang menggema di seluruh ruangan rumah Hiruzen.

"CUKUP!" teriak Pein akhirnya membalikan badannya dengan _Rinnegan_ yang aktif lalu menggigit salah satu ibu jarinya dan menempelkannya ke tanah, "_KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU_!"

**BOOF!**

"Madara benar-benar mengundang emosinya…" gumam Konan serius dan pelan sambil menatap datar pada Pein.

"Jadi, inikah kekuatan _Rinnegan_ yang sebenarnya?" Shion merasakan hawa-hawa pertarungan mulai bermunculan di sini.

"Sungguh luar biasa…" sahut Hiruzen menanggapi perkataan Shion sambil melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya kini.

"Oh… Jadi,desas-desus itu benar… Kau benar-benar orang yang mewarisi kekuatan _Rikudou Sennin…_" seru Madara sambil memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya.

Di sini, ia melihat Pein berdiri dengan lima orang lain yang juga bertindik sepertinya, dengan mata _Rinnegan_ yang sama berkilat marah.

"Kau akan merasakan bagaimana rasa sakit yang akan kau dapatkan jika kau menyakiti temanku…" Pein mengulurkan sebelah tangannya ke depan dan berbicara dengan nada datar dengan kelima orang lain itu berdiri tegap di samping kanan dan kirinya.

Hidan yang melihat itu berbisik pada Shion tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya pada Pein dan kelima tubuhnya yang lain, "Shion, bawa Itachi lari ke tempat paling aman di sini, kami akan menyusulmu, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak auramu agar kami bisa mengikutimu."

"Baik!" seru Shion lalu segera membawa Itachi dengan kekuatannya dan segera mengubah kakinya ke mode terbang dan terbang meninggalkan tempat itu melalui lubang di atap rumah Hiruzen yang di hancurkan oleh Madara tadi.

"HIRUZEN-_SAN_, SEKARANG!" teriak Hidan dengan keras pada Hiruzen begitu Shion dan Itachi sudah pergi. Hiruzen segera mengangguk dan mencopot sebuah lukisan dan menekan sebuah tombol merah di balik lukisan itu.

**WUUUUUUUUUUNG!**

"SHION! JANGAN LARI KAU!" seru Madara sambil melompat ke atas dengan marah dan kesal, tapi…

**SHYAT!**

Tiba-tiba, sebuah energi berwarna ungu yang terlihat tebal muncul dari sekeliling rumah Hiruzen dan mulai bertumbuh besar membentuk sebuah kubah menutup setiap jalan keluar yang ada.

**BLAM!**

"APA YANG-" seru Madara begitu melihat kubah itu selesai terbangun dengan cepat dan tepat di hadapannya. Berhubung dia tidak bisa menghentikan kecepatan terbangnya, maka…

**BRUAKH!**

"APA-APAAN INI?!" teriak Madara ketika dirinya terjatuh setelah menabrak sebuah _barrier_ bermotif seperti cangkang kura-kura sambil menoleh ke kanan dan kiri.

Kemudian, ia baru sadar.

"Tunggu… Apa yang?" gumamnya bingung sambil menoleh ke berbagai arah dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Tidak ada tembok rumah, atap, ataupun lantai! Yang ada hanya rumput dan _barrier_ raksasa berbentuk kubah berwarna ungu dengan motif cangkang kura-kura itu.

**TAP!**

"Eh?" gumam Madara begitu melihat Hidan berdiri di depannya di susul oleh Akatsuki yang lain―kecuali Itachi―bersama Hiruzen.

"Ini arena khusus bertarungmu dengan kami, kau boleh menyusul Shion setelah melangkahi mayat kami!" teriak Hidan sambil memasang ancang-ancang bertarungnya, begitupun dengan Akatsuki yang lain dan Hiruzen.

Madara yang mendengar itu hanya memasang wajah kaget lalu menyeringai dan berganti memasang wajah kejam nan licik dengan cepat, "Heh… Baiklah… Akan kulangkahi mayat kalian dengan ludah di mana-mana…" sahut Madara sambil berdiri dan memasang ancang-ancang bertarungnya.

"_Ichi…"_ gumam Pein yang berambut jabrik memberi aba-aba pada teman-temannya.

"…_Ni_…_"_ lanjut Konan menanggapi aba-aba dari Pein.

"…_SAN!_" teriak Tobi sambil menunjuk pada Madara dengan marah.

"HEAAAAAAAAAH!" dan, mereka semua-pun maju dengan amarah dan semangat bertarung yang bercampur menjadi satu. Mengawali pertarungan yang akan menjadi awal dari semua kejadian di takdir mereka yang sudah di ramalkan.

**~o0o~**

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, ada dua orang yang mengawasi jalannya pertarungan itu dari kejauhan.

"Kau yakin kita belum boleh membantu mereka?" tanya seorang pria dengan rambut coklat acak-acakan tadi pada temannya yang sedang berdiri bersamanya di balik sebuah pohon mengawasi jalannya pertarungan itu.

"Belum." jawab pria yang di tanyai itu dengan singkat membuat si rambut coklat menghela nafas.

'_Semoga mereka baik-baik saja_…" batin pemuda berambut coklat itu dengan khawatir. Karena…

…Pertarungan yang mengawali segalanya akan segera di mulai!

_**Meanwhile in Akatsuki Mansion…**_

"Mikoto, dimana Sasuke dan Naruto?" tanya Fugaku yang sedang nonton TV sambil nungging di atas sofa nonton sinetron di TV kepunyaan Akatsuki.

"Mereka sedang tidur di kamar Itachi… Ayolah, apakah dua anak seperti mereka harus begadang larut demi nonton sinetron sepertimu?" tanya Mikoto tak habis pikir dengan tingkah suaminya itu, selalu saja _OOC_ kalau gak ada orang yang gak di kenalnya.

"Ya… Mungkin saja…" gumam Minato mengendikan bahu pertanda tidak tahu atau tidak mau tahu dan tempe(?) sambil meminum teh hangat buatan Kushina yang sedang ngorok di sampingnya.

Mereka tak tahu apa yang di perbuat dua anak itu di kamar Itachi…

_**Itachi's bedroom…**_

"Sasuke! Kalau kau tetap melakukan ini, kau akan di marahi kakakmu nanti!" tegur Naruto sambil duduk di atas tempat tidur Itachi menatap Sasuke yang sedang mengobrak-abrik kamar Itachi dengan sadisnya.

"Diam, Naruto! Aku ingin balas dendam karena ia buat kamarku seperti kapal pecah liburan kemarin!" seru Sasuke tak menghiraukan teguran Naruto sambil melempar buku-buku Itachi ke sembarang arah dengan bringas.

"O-oi, Sasu-! Sasuke! Pelan-pelan! Kalau ada yang kena kepalaku nanti gimana?!" seru Naruto frustasi sambil menggunakan bantal Itachi sebagai perisainya dari lemparan buku maut Sasuke.

"Tidak akan mengenai kepalamu, palingan mengenai otakmu agar tidak idiot lagi." sahut Sasuke sadis yang langsung membuat Naruto memasang aura suram di balik perisai bantalnya.

"_Bakayaro, Konoyaro_…" gumam Naruto pelan di balik perisai bantalnya meniru _trademark_ temannya yang bernama Killer Bee, alias Pembunuh Lebah(?).

Sementara itu, Bee yang sedang nge-_rap_ sambil makan ayam di Kumogakure langsung keselek tulang ayam.

Kembali ke kamar Itachi.

"Sudah habis belum bukunya?!" teriak Naruto dari balik perisai bantalnya. Dia sangat tahu bahwa keluarga Uchiha itu bisa bertindak melebihi seekor kutu buku jika sedang bosan, karena itu, Naruto sangat yakin bahwa buku-buku Itachi tebalnya tidaklah main-main.

"Sudah tidak ada buku terbang lagi. Bukunya sudah habis."

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto begitu membuka perisai bantalnya dan langsung terkejut karena…

**WUUNG!**

"WAAAAAAAA!"

**JDUAK!**

...Sebuah buku tebal bersampul _hard cover_ langsung terbang ke arahnya dan mengenai jidatnya yang tidak selebar jidat Sakura itu.

"Bagaimana, enak?" tanya Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang sedang pingsan dengan kepala yang di taburi bintang-bintang yang berputar.

"Pusing… Pusing… Berdarah…" gumam Naruto gaje dengan mata yang berputar-putar bak komedi putar yang konslet.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum licik lalu menatap buku bersampul hitam yang ia lempar ke Naruto barusan dan memungutnya.

"Panduan _Ghost Hunter_ : Cara mengetahui potensi dan membuka mata batin…" bacanya dengan pelan lalu memasang tampang datarnya.

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

"Sepertinya menarik…" gumam Sasuke sambil menyeringai dan menghampiri Naruto.

"_Dobe_, bangun!" serunya sambil menjitak kepala Naruto dengan keras hingga membuat si duren kuning itu terbangun dengan memakai julukan khususnya pada Naruto jika Naruto sedang ternistakan seperti ini.

"Auch! _Ittai, Teme!_ Apaan, sih?!_"_ teriak Naruto sambil bangun dan memegangi kepalanya yang barusan di jitak oleh Sasuke itu tak lupa membalas julukan―atau lebih tepatnya ejekan―yang di lemparkan Sasuke padanya.

"Kita punya pekerjaan besar…"

**TBC**

**Cerita cinta author(?) :**

_***Impulso Sagrado : **_**Dorongan suci, Hiruzen mengkonsentrasikan kekuatannya di kedua telapak tangannya dan melepaskannya dalam satu dorongan besar. Sihir ini mampu menghancurkan benda di depannya atau mendorong manusia/roh yang ada di hadapannya hingga terpental sejauh-sejauhnya.**

**Bales review dulu~**

**Ahira07 : Suwer, nih? Jangan-jangan situ boong *ditendang* Oke, ini udah update, terimakasih reviewnya, ya ^_^**

**Secretly D. Ar : Ikhlas 'kan? Oke, situ bilangnya ikhlas, lho… Kura gak maksa 'kan? *siul-siul innocent* *dicekek* Ho'oh, ai now hu ar yu, ai wil kip it es(?) e secret *bahasa inggris pas-pasan* Kura inggrisnya kan pas-pasan… *lirik fic di atas terus siul-siul lagi* makasih reviewnya, ya ^_^**

**Sera Kagami : Oke, senpai, yang ini kasih tau lagi, ya kekurangannya XD *dibacok* Makasih reviewnya, ya ^_^**

**Namikaze16 : Jangan panggil senpai… Ini kepala entar membesar, loh, ehehehehe. Ini udah update, makasih reviewnya, ya ^_^**

**Nyuga totong : Ini gak lama 'kan? *dijotos* makasih reviewnya, ya ^_^**

**Katojiku Chifuka : Seperti Kura bilang kemarin… NDESO. *dibuang* enggak-enggak, bercanda doang, kok XD Kura tersanjung loh, Chifuka *manggil seenaknya* mau review XD Kura apdet cepet soalnya kasihan 'kan yang lain… Entar nangis gimana? *ditendang berjamaah* ahahaha, minta horror ditingkatin, tapi yang ini malah gak ada horrornya sama sekali XD *plak* ini emang fokus dulu, ya, ke konfliknya… Dan, makasih promosi dan reviewnya ^_^**

**Kura gak bisa bales lewat PM soalnya ada masalah teknis (baca : koneksi jelek). Walaupun ada beberapa yang Kura bales lewat PM, yang lain mungkin enggak kebagian, ehehehe.**

**Kasih tau kekurangannya, yah… Chapter ini emang gak ada horrornya soalnya mau lebih ke konfliknya dulu, khukhukhu… *ditendang***

**Alurnya kecepeten, gak? Kalo kecepeten, bakal Kura edit kayak chapter 2 kemaren itu, tuh. *nunjuk-nunjuk gaje***

**Di sini, walaupun Pein gak banyak dialognya, doi tetep karakter utama, kok. Ini cuman mulai konflik dan pertempurannya aja, ehehehe.**

**Oh, ya, berhubung sekolah Kura sudah mulai aktif dalam hal belajar-mengajar, Kura mungkin bakal hanya bisa apdet fic ini hari sabtu dan liburan doang. MUNGKIN. *ditabok***

**Yah… Pokoknya kasih tau kekurangannya aja, deh… Humornya, konfliknya, alurnya, oke? Muji juga boleh, sih *dipukul***

**Aaaa… Udahan, ah, Kura capek ngetik.**

_**Adios, Amigo**_**!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Rahasianya!

**Sebelumnya di Ghost Hunter…**

"_Auch! Ittai, Teme! Apaan, sih?!" teriak Naruto sambil bangun dan memegangi kepalanya yang barusan di jitak oleh Sasuke itu tak lupa membalas julukan―atau lebih tepatnya ejekan―yang di lemparkan Sasuke padanya._

"_Kita punya pekerjaan besar…" kata Sasuke sambil memamerkan seringaiannya yang mengerikan pada Naruto._

**Sekarang di Ghost Hunter…**

"HEAAAAAH!" teriak Hidan sambil mengayunkan sabit bermata tiganya pada Madara yang berada di depannya dengan cepat.

**SWING!**

Namun sayang, Madara melompat ke atas, menghindari tebasan Hidan dan merapal sebuah segel _jutsu_, "_Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"_ teriak Madara sambil menyemburkan sebuah bola api untuk menyerang Hidan yang berada di bawah.

Hidan yang menyadari itu segera melompat ke belakang demi menghindari bola api Madara yang bisa saja merenggut nyawanya itu sambil mengayunkan sabitnya ke depan, "_Seinaru Mikazuki Nami!_" teriaknya bersamaan dengan ayunan sabitnya yang menyebabkan sebuah gelombang energi berwarna biru dengan bentuk bulan sabit yang berputar secara horizontal untuk menghancurkan bola api Madara.

**DUAAAAAAAR!**

"Cih…" decih Hidan tidak suka akan dahsyatnya ledakan tadi yang menyebabkan asap tebal berwarna hitam menghalangi pandangannya, walaupun ledakan itu menyelamatkan nyawanya dari kejaran bola api Madara yang _notabene_ bisa mengikuti target.

Madara yang menyadari adanya kesempatan untuk menyerang Hidan langsung mendarat dan mulai berlari, "LEMAH!" teriaknya sambil bersiap-siap menyerang Hidan menggunakan kipasnya.

"Tidak akan!" teriak Tobi yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan Madara sambil berusaha menyerang Madara menggunakan _kunai_nya.

**TRAAAANG!**

Madara menangkis serangan kejutan Tobi menggunakan kipasnya lalu salto ke belakang dan melempar 3 s_huriken_ raksasa pada Tobi.

"Tidak akan kena~" seru Tobi riang lalu menghilang begitu saja, menghindari serangan Madara barusan dan membuat s_huriken-shuriken_ itu menancap di sebuah pohon.

'_Dia bisa menghilang, tapi, kurasa dia hanya menguasai _taijutsu_!_' batin Madara sambil mengalihkan targetnya pada Hiruzen yang sedang menatapnya dengan sengit, lalu berlari dengan kencang untuk menyerang kakek tua itu.

"_Impulso Sagrado : Ataques Sucesivos!"_ teriak Hiruzen sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke depan, membuka kedua telapak tangannya, dan merapal sebuah mantra yang membuat puluhan sinar warna emas berbentuk telapak tangan manusia yang terbuka muncul secara cepat dan beruntun dari kedua telapak tangan Hiruzen menyerang Madara.

"Lemah!" teriak Madara sambil menggunakan kipas raksasanya untuk menangkis seluruh serangan Hiruzen dengan cepat lalu melompat dan melayang tinggi di atas, "Hanya segitukah kemampuan kalian?" tanya sekaligus ejek Madara pada Akatsuki dan Hiruzen.

Sasori mendecih kesal, "Dia terus menangkis dan menghindari serangan kita…" gumamnya sambil melirik Hiruzen yang berada di sebelahnya, "Apakah ada cara untuk menyentuhnya?".

"Ada!" tiba-tiba, Zetsu muncul di antara keduanya sambil berseru mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hiruzen, melupakan rasa kagetnya barusan, dengan tidak mengubah fokusnya pada Madara yang sedang menghindari serangan dari benang-benang Kakuzu dengan cara memotong benang-benang itu dengan kipasnya.

"Jika dia terus menghindar dan menangkis…" ZePut memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya.

"…**Maka kita buat dia tidak bisa menghindar dan menangkis dengan cara memojokannya…**" lanjut ZeTam, walau sama-sama memberi jeda pada kalimatnya.

"…Memakai serangan dari seluruh arah!" akhirnya, ZePut memberikan akhir dari susun-menyusun kalimat mereka.

Hiruzen yang mendengar itu segera mengangguk pada Sasori lalu memberi suatu isyarat pada Akatsuki dan segera menghentikan serangannya lalu mengepalkan sebelah tangannya, "_La Revisión De La Muerte!" _teriak Hiruzen sambil meninju ke atas, menyebabkan sebuah sinar berwarna emas berbentuk tinjuan raksasa melesat cepat menyerang Madara.

"_Seinaru Mikazuki Nami_!" teriak Hidan tak mau kalah begitu melihat isyarat Hiruzen sambil mengayunkan sabit raksasanya ke atas, menyebabkan sebuah gelombang energi raksasa berbentuk bulan sabit yang berputar secara horizontal berwarna biru yang juga bertujuan untuk menyerang Madara.

Madara mendecih kesal begitu ia di serang dari arah kanan dan kiri, lalu manik mata _Sharingan_ tiga _tomoe_nya itu melirik ke bawah, melihat Zetsu yang terlihat mempunyai sulur-sulur tumbuhan keluar dari kedua kaki mereka dan menyusup masuk ke dalam tanah.

**ZRUT! ZRUT! ZRUT!**

Setelah beberapa saat, Zetsu akhirnya mendongak ke atas untuk menatap Madara dan berteriak bersamaan, "_Hoippurūtsu!_/_**Hoippūrutsu!**__"._

**ZUOOOOOOOR!**

Madara makin kesal begitu melihat aksi Zetsu barusan menyebabkan puluhan sulur tumbuhan muncul dari tanah menuju dirinya.

Belum selesai dengan Zetsu, Madara mendengar sebuah teriakan dari atas,"_METEOR PUNCH_!" teriak sebuah suara dari atas itu yang ternyata adalah Tobi yang tiba-tiba muncul dari atas Madara dan jatuh dengan mendahulukan tinjunya yang sudah di selimuti api untuk menyerang Madara juga.

Baru saja Madara akan menghindar ke depan, Konan tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dengan mengarahkan kedua ujung sayapnya pada dirinya, "_Pēpānaifu Ikari!"_ serunya lantang ketika ribuan pisau kertas kecil yang melesat cepat untuk menyerang Madara muncul dari kedua ujung sayapnya itu.

"CIH!" Madara benar-benar kesal lalu berbalik ke belakang dan bersiap menghindari semua serangan itu.

"Tidak akan bisa." ucap keenam tubuh Pein yang tiba-tiba berada di depannya sambil memunculkan sebuah batangan hitam dengan ujung yang tajam dari balik lengan jubah mereka masing-masing, lalu melesat maju ke depan bersiap menusuk Madara dengan batangan-batangan besi itu.

Belum selesai Madara terkejut, ribuan duri raksasa dari pasir besi di udara mulai melesat cepat menuju dirinya dari atas sebelah kanannya, membuatnya semakin terdesak.

"_Satetsu Kaiho_." gumam Sasori pelan dengan wajah datar sambil mengendalikan _kugutsu_ yang ia buat sedemikian rupa agar menyerupai Kazekage kota Sunagakure itu makin cepat dan lihai.

Baru saja Madara akan bertahan, sebuah sulur-sulur hitam seperti benang langsung melesat cepat dari samping akar-akar Zetsu tadi menuju ke arahnya untuk menyerangnya.

"Kau melupakan aku." gumam Kakuzu kesal karena ia di kacangi sedari tadi.

"Kalian…" geram Madara menyadari posisi terdesaknya saat ini, tatapannya teralih pada Kisame yang sedang merapal sebuah segel _jutsu_ di depan Zetsu.

"_Suiton : Daikodan no Jutsu!"_ teriak Kisame setelah selesai merapal segel _jutsu_nya sambil menaruh telapak tangannya di atas tanah, menyebabkan sebuah gelombang air muncul dari tanah tempat telapak tangan Kisame menempel dan membentuk seekor hiu dari air hingga hiu air itu meloncat ke atas, menyerang Madara.

**FLAP!**

"Cih!" Madara kembali mendecih kesal begitu ia mendengar sebuah kepakan sayap dari arah yang berlawanan dengan duri-duri pasir besi itu. Manik mata _Mangekyo Sharingan_nya melirik ke arah sumber suara dan ia mendapati Deidara sedang berdiri di atas burung tanah liatnya dengan memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam kedua kantong khusus yang terikat di pinggangnya.

"Cih, Uchiha lagi, Uchiha lagi! MATI SAJA KAU, UN!" teriak Deidara sambil melemparkan sebuah bom tanah liat berbentuk burung sebesar manusia dewasa pada Madara.

'_Bodoh!'_ batin Deidara sambil menyeringai begitu burung tanah liatnya sudah hampir mendekati Madara hanya dengan jarak beberapa meter lagi, "_Kat…_" gumam Deidara, bersiap meledakan bomnya itu kapan saja.

Madara semakin terdesak, di liriknya ke seluruh arah, kanan, kiri, depan, belakang, atas, bawah… Dia di serang dari semua arah! Tidak ada jalan untuk lari, sekalipun ia bisa menangkis semua serangan dengan kipas raksasanya, tetapi ia tidak bisa menangkis serangan dari seluruh arah seperti ini!

"Kalau begitu, hanya ada satu cara…" gumam Madara sambil memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak hingga masing-masing mata mengeluarkan setetes darah, lalu membelalakan kedua matanya menampilkan kedua manik matanya yang sudah berubah menjadi _Mangekyo Sharingan_ lalu berteriak dengan keras.

"_**SUSANO'O**_!"

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ghost Hunter © Topeng Lolli Kura**

_**Warning **_**: **_AU, OOC, Miss Typo(s), a newbie's fic, translate_-annya mungkin salah dan _absurd_, MUNGKIN LOH! *plak*

**FIC INI DI BUAT BUKAN UNTUK MENCARI KEUNTUNGAN DALAM BENTUK APAPUN. JIKALAU ADA KESAMAAN JUDUL ATAU ISI CERITA, ITU HANYALAH SEBUAH KEBETULAN YANG TIDAK DI SENGAJA. FIC INI MURNI IDE SAYA SENDIRI.**

**CATATAN (LAGI) : Kalau bingung sama jurus-jurus yang ada di sini, bisa cari kamusnya di s**_**ection**_** Ilmu Pengetahuan(?) di bagian bawah.**

_**Don't Like? Don't Read.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**SUSANO'O**_!" teriak Madara keras dan lantang hingga menggema di seluruh arena, menyebabkan sebuah aura ungu kehitam-hitaman mulai menguar dan menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Menyebabkan aura kegelapannya semakin kuat.

"…_SU!_" teriak Deidara begitu di rasanya bom tanah liatnya itu sudah cukup dekat dengan Madara.

"HEAAAAAH!" Madara kembali berteriak semakin keras, menyebabkan aura kegelapannya makin kelam dan membesar secara cepat.

**BATS!**

"APA?!" Deidara langsung kaget bukan main begitu bom tanah liatnya yang ia lempar pada Madara tadi…

…Di pantulkan kembali?!

**WUUNG!**

"_Oh no no no no no NOOOOO!"_ teriak Deidara begitu bom tanah liatnya yang terpantul itu mengeluarkan sinar coklat-keemasan dengan suara memekik, pertanda bahwa bom itu akan…

**DUAAAAAAR!**

"AAARGGHHH!"

…Meledak.

"UWAAAAAGH!" teriak Deidara begitu ia terjatuh dari burung tanah liatnya akibat ledakan itu dengan panik, kaget, dan lain-lain, hingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia akan mendarat di sebuah…

**DUK!**

…Batu.

"Ugh…" rintih Deidara meratapi nasib kepalanya yang mendarat di atas batu itu sebelum ia pingsan sepenuhnya dengan luka bakar menghiasi wajah dan bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

"_SENPAAAAI!_" Tobi yang konsentrasinya terpecah begitu _senpai_nya terkena serangannya sendiri tak menyadari bahwa bulatan energi kegelapan itu sudah sangat dekat dengannya.

**BATS!**

"GYAAAAAAAA!" jeritnya begitu ia terpental akibat reaksi tolakan energi di dalam tubuhnya dan energi kegelapan Madara.

**BRUAKH!**

"Ohok!" Tobi langsung kaget begitu ia menabrak tembok arena bagian atas dengan begitu kerasnya akibat tolakan energi tadi hingga ia terbatuk darah dan mengotori topeng bagian dalamnya.

**GEDEBUK!**

"Ugh…" rintih Tobi begitu ia mendarat di atas sebuah batu. Dari balik topengnya, terdapat setitik darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya sebelum akhirnya ia terjatuh pingsan sungguhan.

"KYAAAAA!" jerit Konan begitu bulatan energi itu memantulkan pisau-pisau kertasnya berbalik pada dirinya sendiri. Sayapnya ia gunakan sebagai perisai walaupun pisau-pisau tersebut tetap menancap pada sayapnya.

**JLEB! JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!**

"AGH!" teriaknya kesakitan ketika sayap kertasnya sudah hancur akibat serangannya sendiri, menyebabkan beberapa bagian tubuhnya tergores dan tertusuk serangannya sendiri dan membuat keseimbagannya di udara hilang dan…

**BRUK!**

…Jatuh tak berdaya.

"Sial…" umpat Konan lemah begitu ia merasakan matanya berkunang-kunang sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan di atas tanah.

"GYAAAAA!" teriak ZePut begitu sulur-sulur tumbuhan yang terhubung ke kakinya dan kaki kembaran siamnya itu hancur dan membuat ledakan energi kecil di kedua kaki mereka, membuat mereka terpental beberapa meter jauhnya.

**BRUK!**

"**Ugh…**" gumam ZeTam sambil berusaha berdiri dari posisi terjatuhnya lalu menatap Madara dengan tajam dan sinis.

"Sialan!/**Sialan!**" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan sambil kembali berlari dengan cepat, berusaha kembali menyerang Madara dengan seluruh kekuatan mereka.

"Ah… Jurusku di hancurkan…" gumam Sasori kecewa begitu melihat jurus pasir besinya sudah hancur. Kelihatannya, hanya dia yang tidak terluka karena jurusnya yang terpisah dari tubuhnya dan tidak bisa di pantulkan tapi bisa di hancurkan.

"Sama…" Kisame mengikuti perkataan Sasori. Karena, jurusnya itu terbuat dari air, dan air adalah sesuatu yang rapuh dan mudah di hancurkan, jadi jurusnya itu hancur saat terkena bulatan energi Madara.

"UWAAAGH!" Hiruzen dan Hidan terpental bersamaan akibat serangan mereka yang terpantulkan dengan kecepatan dan kekuatan yang lebih dahsyat.

**BUAGH!**

"Ugh!" seru Hiruzen menahan sakit begitu sihirnya meninju dirinya sendiri hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa sebuah pohon berada di depannya.

**BRUAKH!**

"AGH!" seru Hiruzen begitu ia menabrak pohon itu hingga tumbang,'_Kekuatan yang mengerikan…_' batinnya begitu darah segar mengucur dengan lancar dari sudut bibirnya sambil melirik Madara dengan sinis sebelum ia jatuh pingsan.

"_Ankāshotto!_" teriak Hidan ketika ia sedang terbang terpental di tengah udara sambil melempar sabitnya hingga menancap ke tanah, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang erat rantai yang terhubung ke pegangan sabitnya itu, menyebabkan sabit yang menancap di tanah itu terseret bersamaan dengan dirinya bagaikan sebuah jangkar yang di seret oleh sebuah kapal.

**TENG!**

'_Berhasil!_' batin Hidan ketika sabitnya akhirnya tersangkut di sebuah batu yang otomatis membuatnya berhenti terbang terpental dan…

**BRUK!**

…Terjatuh.

Yah, setidaknya itu lebih bagus daripada ia menabrak sebuah batu besar di belakangnya.

Bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya, ia langsung mengambil sabitnya yang tertancap di tanah lalu berlari kencang menuju posisi Madara sekarang, "_HOLD ON,_ PEIN!" teriaknya pada Pein yang masih saja bertahan di udara.

"Ugh…" hanya keenam tubuh Pein yang bertahan di sana. Mereka menyilangkan kedua tangan mereka di depan dada untuk menahan kekuatan luar biasa dari Madara itu.

"Kekuatan _Rinnegan_ memang hebat… Tapi… APAKAH KALIAN BISA MENAHAN YANG INI?! HEEEAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHHHH!" Madara berteriak makin keras sambil menambah intensitas kegelapannya.

Pein yang asli mulai menggertakan giginya, '_A-aku tidak tahan lagi…_' batinnya ketika kedua lengannya mulai terasa sakit dan pegal akibat menahan kekuatan Madara itu.

"HEAH!" Madara yang melihat kelengahan itu langsung meninju perut Pein yang asli dengan keras.

**BUAGH!**

"OHOK!" Pein yang tertinju memuntahkan darah, kedua mata _Rinnegan_nya membelalak kaget, pertahanannya runtuh, walaupun begitu, kelima tubuhnya masih berusaha menahan kegelapan Madara.

"Belum selesai!" Madara membuat sebuah bulatan energi berwarna hitam di tangan kanannya yang terlihat berputar cepat.

'_I-itu 'kan?!'_ batin Pein yang asli sambil membelalakan kedua matanya walaupun raut wajahnya masih terlihat menahan sakit akibat serangan Madara tadi.

"Matilah kau!" seru Madara sambil menghantamkan bulatan energi itu ke perut Pein yang asli dengan cepat.

**SHWIIIIING!**

"UWAAAAAAAGH!" seru Pein yang terkena jurus itu ketika ia terpental sambil berputar menubruk tembok arena kemudian terjatuh.

**BRUK!**

"Ugh!" seru Pein ketika ia terjatuh setelah ia menabrak tembok arena, terlihat setitik darah mengalir di sudut bibirnya, lalu ia pingsan dengan mata terpejam dengan posisi tengkurap.

**BOOF!**

Melihat kelima tubuh Pein yang menahan bulatan energi kegelapan Madara hilang dalam kepulan asap putih yang tebal akibat tubuh aslinya yang pingsan, Madara segera menyeringai pada Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Zetsu, dan Sasori, "Kalian akan merasakan bagaimana sakitnya di bakar…" katanya begitu sebuah bayangan seperti tulang rusuk muncul dan mulai mengelilingi Madara dengan aura kegelapan, sepertinya serangan _susano_'_o_-nya mulai berjalan.

Sasori makin waspada, Kisame menyiapkan pedang _samehada_nya, Hidan memasang kuda-kudanya, Duo Zetsu sudah melindungi Pein, Konan, dan Hiruzen menggunakan tempurung kayu berbentuk setengah lingkaran, dan Kakuzu sudah bersiap dengan benang hitam yang muncul di balik lengan jubahnya itu.

"Khukhukhu… Kalian kira, kalian bisa bertahan melawanku? Heh, jangan harap, ini baru pemanasan… Khukhukhu… Sekarang…" Madara membelalakan matanya menatap sisa anggota Akatsuki yang tersisa itu dengan tajam dan seringaian yang mengerikan, "…INI BARU BABAK PERTAMANYA!".

**ZRUT. ZRUT. ZRUT.**

Tulang rusuk itu mulai bertambah besar dan auranya makin bertambah gelap dan kelam, seiring dengan seringaian Madara yang makin lebar, membuat kekuatan kegelapan Madara makin pekat.

**DEG DEG DEG!**

"UAGH!" teriak lima anggota Akatsuki yang tersisa itu bersamaan sambil terjatuh dan memegangi dada mereka yang terasa sesak, membuat mereka kesulitan bernafas akibat kegelapan Madara.

'_Sial… Aku tidak bisa… Bernafas…' _batin Sasori sambil memegangi dadanya erat dengan raut wajah yang menahan sakit, benang _chakra_nya sudah terputus, dan _kugutsu_nya sudah tergeletak begitu saja di atas tanah.

'_S**t!_' umpat Kisame dalam hati, dadanya terasa sesak dan sulit sekali rasanya menggerakan paru-parunya untuk menghirup udara.

"Susah bernafas, eh, _Ghost Hunter_?" tanya sekaligus sindir Madara pada Sasori dan yang lain dengan seringaian yang tak lepas dari wajahnya, "Kalau kalian menderita sebagai manusia, biarkan aku mencabut nyawa kalian untuk hidup abadi!".

"Ohok!" Sasori terbatuk darah dengan raut wajah yang masih menderita, dengan menahan sakit, ia berusaha berbicara dengan normal, "Kau terlalu meremehkan manusia… Ka-kau akan segera pergi k-ke pengadilan! Ugh!" Sasori kembali merasakan sakit yang begitu tak wajar di dadanya, bahkan, sekarang rasa sakit itu telah menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Bodoh, kalian benar-benar tak berguna! Kalian harus mati! Sekarang…" teriak Madara sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada gerombolan Sasori dengan marah dan kesal.

"…AKU AKAN MENGUBAH RAMALAN ITU! _AMATERASU_!"

"_MUSHI DAMA!"_

**SWOOOOOOSH!**

**~o0o~**

"HWAAAA! _TEMEEEE!_" jerit Naruto sambil melompat ke atas tiang listrik terdekat bak kodok yang mau di bedah sambil nangis-nangis gaje.

"Ck! Diamlah, _dobe_!" bentak Sasuke pada Naruto yang sekarang masih saja bertengger dengan indahnya di atas tiang listrik itu. Nyaris saja Naruto mengunyah kabel listrik yang ada kalau saja tidak ada kelelawar yang menakut-nakutinya dengan muncul tiba-tiba di depan wajahnya.

Ada apa, sih, sebenarnya?

Ulala, ternyata, oh ternyata, mereka sedang mencoba kekuatan baru mereka setelah mereka membuka mata batin mereka dengan cara keluar dari _barrier_ khusus yang melindungi _mansion_ Akatsuki dan berjalan-jalan di sekitar _mansion_ tersebut dengan memakai jubah Akatsuki cadangan Deidara dan Itachi sebagai pelindung tubuh mereka dari dingin―dan nyawa mereka hampir saja hilang akibat di kejar oleh sesosok hantu yang tubuhnya hanya tinggal kerangka dan rambut karena hantu itu mengira bahwa mereka anggota _Ghost Hunter_ baru yang akan mengancam keberadaannya di bumi.

Jenius.

"Ayo masuk, _teme_! Aku takut di sini!" jerit Naruto frustasi sambil menjambak dan mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sekarang sudah melebihi hancurnya kapal pecah ketika ia sudah ber-salto-ria di atas tiang listrik itu dan jatuh mencium tanah.

"Penakut!" cibir Sasuke pada Naruto yang langsung membuat anak itu pundung di pojokan terdekat. Padahal, Sasuke sendiri juga takut, untung saja kakinya yang gemetaran itu berhasil ia sembunyikan dengan memakai jubah cadangan kakaknya itu.

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

Sasuke menajamkan pendengarannya, '_Suara langkah kaki?_' batinnya heran begitu ia mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakangnya. Tidak mungkin itu suara langkah kaki Naruto, mengingat anak itu baru saja pundung di pojokan terdekat, juga tidak mungkin tukang kebunnya Akatsuki, ngapain dia keliaran di jam segini? Hawa jam dua pagi itu juga semakin dingin. Ia mempunyai firasat buruk tentang ini.

"Sssshhhhh…" tiba-tiba, sebuah suara mendesis misterius datang dari belakang Sasuke. Membuat si Uchiha satu itu menghentikan pemikirannya itu sementara dengan bulu kuduk yang merinding.

"Ada apa, _teme_?" tanya Naruto sambil menghampiri Sasuke dan menggeplak wajahnya menggunakan sebuah dahan pohon yang jatuh menimpa kepala durennya tadi. Balas dendam karena mengatainya penakut. Padahal, Naruto dapat melihat jelas cairan berbau pesing di bawah Sasuke saat mereka di kejar oleh hantu tadi.

Ehem, kembali ke cerita.

"Ugh…" Sasuke mengerjapkan kedua matanya itu berkali-kali sambil memegangi wajahnya yang memerah akibat dahan pohon itu.

"Sssssshhhhh…"

**DEG DEG!**

"Cih!" Sasuke langsung bangkit dari kenistaannya dan berdiri di samping Naruto dengan pose (sok) keren begitu mendengar desisan itu.

"Ada apaan, sih, _teme_?!" seru Naruto frustasi melihat tingkah Sasuke yang aneh, nyaris saja ia akan menelpon rumah sakit jiwa jika Sasuke tidak menyentuh pundaknya dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya ke depan.

"Naruto! Coba lihat itu!" tunjuk Sasuke pada sesuatu di depannya yang langsung berhasil membuat Naruto kaget dan pingsan kalau saja Sasuke tidak membalas menggeplaknya dengan dahan pohon yang sama.

Di sana, di depan dua anak itu, terdapat sesosok hantu dengan tubuh manusia dan kepala ular, di kedua mata ular itu, terdapat dua kepala manusia yang berfungsi sebagai matanya, dan sosok itu juga memegang sebuah kepala manusia lain di tangan kanannya dengan lidah yang ia tarik dengan tangan kirinya hingga lidah itu menjulur keluar dengan panjang sekitar sepuluh meter.

Sasuke tahu jelas hantu ini dari buku daftar hantu milik Itachi saat dia di latih menjadi _Ghost Hunter_, hantu ular pencuri tubuh, hantu ini akan memakan jiwa sang pemilik tubuh dan mencabut bagian tubuh yang baginya tidak penting dan menancapkan bagian tubuhnya yang lain di bagian itu lalu meneror manusia lain untuk mencari tubuh yang lebih bagus.

"_Te-teme!_ Kita harus kembali ke _mansion_!" seru Naruto panik sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Sasuke bak anak kecil yang meminta permen kepada ibunya.

"Jangan!"

"Eh?" Naruto mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali dan mengorek-ngorek telinganya sendiri berkali-kali. Apakah dia tidak salah dengar? Dia mengajak Sasuke berlindung dari hantu ini dan Sasuke bilang 'Jangan!'? _Sasuke must be CRAZY!_

"Aku bilang jangan, _dobe_!" kata Sasuke lagi begitu ia melihat Naruto mengorek-ngorek telinganya dengan penuh nafsu(?).

"E-EEEEEEEHHH?!" wajah Naruto berubah muram, "KAU GILA, _TEME_!" seru Naruto sambil berusaha menggeplak Sasuke menggunakan dahan pohon itu lagi kalau saja ia tidak melihat bahwa sosok itu menggunakan lidah ularnya untuk mengambil dan memakan dahan pohon itu dengan beringas. Naruto cuma nyengir lebar seolah mengatakan 'Biarkan kami berdiskusi dulu, Tuan Ular!'.

"Kau bodoh? Ini pelatihan yang sempurna! Sebagai langkah pertama kita sebagai _Ghost Hunter_, kita bisa melayangkan beberapa pukulan pada mahluk jelek ini!" seru Sasuke bersemangat sambil memperagakan gaya tinju-meninju pada sosok itu bak pemain tinju yang ketinju karena sarung tinju saat sedang mencari baju(?).

Ehem, kembali ke cerita

"SIAPA YANG MAU MENJADI _GHOST HUNTER_, _BAKA TEME_!" teriak Naruto panik sambil menjitak Sasuke. Itung-itung balas dendam karena Sasuke menjitaknya saat ia tepar karena lemparan buku Sasuke di c_hapter_ kemarin.

Sasuke mengelus kepalanya yang di jitak Naruto, "Kita!" sahut Sasuke dengan santai dan bahagia yang langsung membuat Naruto _jawsdrop_ seketika.

"Tidak mau!" tolak Naruto mentah-mentah. Sudah cukup ia melakukan hal konyol yang membuatnya bisa melihat sosok-sosok hantu yang menyeramkan, sekarang menjadi _Ghost Hunter_, tidak akan!

Sasuke menepuk pundak Naruto, "Tidak mau? Kau tidak mau?" Naruto mengangguk dengan ketusnya, "Kau tidak mau mempunyai banyak uang seperti kakakmu Deidara? Kau tidak mau membeli jatah _ramen _bulanan sendiri daripada menabung uang sakumu sendiri? Kau tidak mau wanita cantik?" oke, lupakan godaan setan Sasuke yang terakhir itu.

"_Ra-ramen_?" tanya Naruto tergagap. Gulp! Naruto menelan ludahnya, betapa menggodanya semua yang Sasuke katakan itu. Tapi… Harus menjadi seorang _Ghost Hunter_ yang pekerjaan sehari-harinya bertemu hantu?

Oh, ya, Sasuke menambahkan satu dilema lagi pada Naruto.

"Jadi?" tanya Sasuke sarkastis. Ia benar-benar mirip setan penggoyah iman(?) sekarang, "Dan, jika kau menjadi _Ghost Hunter_ yang keren, kau juga bisa membuat Hinata terkagum-kagum padamu…".

Naruto langsung membeku di tempat, "Hi-hinata?".

_Strike!_

Sasuke menyeringai lebar melebihi _Kuchisake Onna_. Serangannya tepat sasaran, Sasuke yakin bahwa Naruto akan melakukan apapun demi Hinata, gadis keturunan Hyuuga yang Naruto incar sejak SMP hingga kini untuk ia jadikan kekasih bahkan pendamping hidupnya. Sayang, mimpi itu terlihat terlalu berharap mengingat Hinata mempunyai seorang kakak sepupu bernama Neji yang terlalu _overprotective,_ hal itu di buktikan dari kebiasannya yang selalu membawa _sniper_ dan AK-47(?) kemana-mana demi melindungi Hinata dari anak seperti Naruto.

"Ya… Hinata…" goda Sasuke lagi sambil melotot-melotot. Membuat nyamuk yang kebetulan lewat ingin muntah darah saking enegnya.

"Eng…" Naruto terlihat masih bingung, Hinata, hantu, Hinata, hantu. Ingin sekali ia mengisi kepalanya dengan dinamit dan meledakannya karena terlalu bingung.

"Ayolah…" kali ini, Sasuke yang merajuk dengan _puppy eyes no jutsu_. Walaupun begitu, pandangan memelasnya seolah mengatakan sesuatu yang begitu kontras, 'Akan kujadikan kau makanan ikan jika tidak menuruti perintahku!' kira-kira begitulah isi dari tatapan mata itu.

Naruto masih terlihat bingung. Di biarkannya Naruto berpikir untuk beberapa saat.

Berpikir…

Berpikir…

Berpikir…

Melirik Sasuke.

Naruto terlihat memejamkan kedua matanya lalu menghela nafas dan menatap sosok itu dengan tajam. Sasuke langsung berloncat-loncat, kayang, dan salto karena begitu yakin bahwa Naruto akan mengatakan…

"Tidak!"

**GEDUBRAK!**

Sasuke langsung kaget dan _jawsdrop_ begitu mendengar kata-kata Naruto barusan.

Tidak?!

Apakah godaannya kurang cukup?!

"Kenapa, _dobe_?!" tanya Sasuke frustasi. Nyaris saja model rambut pantat ayamnya itu ia ubah menjadi pantat gajah karena menggila.

"Apanya?" tanya Naruto sambil memasang tampang polos seolah-olah dia adalah manusia paling bersih di dunia ini. Bersih dalam maksud kiasan, loh, bukan bersih kinclong kayak giginya duo buto ijonya Konoha itu.

"Kenapa kau menolak menjadi _Ghost Hunter_?!" kali ini Sasuke mengguncang pundak Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Naruto jadi jijik sendiri.

"Siapa yang bilang aku menolak?!" sergah Naruto sambil menyingkirkan Sasuke dari hadapannya dengan segera dengan mendorongnya hingga ia terjatu ke atas tanah. Tidak ingin adegan ini menjadi adegan sinetron yang lebay.

"Eh?"

"Aku bilang aku **tidak menolak**!" seru Naruto sambil memelototi Sasuke dengan ganas. Terlihat api yang menyala di kedua mata Naruto saking ganasnya(?).

Ehm, bercanda.

"Eh?" Sasuke kembali bergumam sambil kembali memikirkan apa yang Naruto katakan barusan dengan matang.

Aku…

…Tidak menolak?

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Sasuke dengan sarkastis sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Naruto tersenyum, "Aku tidak menolak." kata Naruto dengan mantap sambil mengulurkan sebelah lengannya pada Sasuke yang masih terduduk di atas tanah karena frustasi dan depresi akibat ia mengira Naruto tidak akan ikut menjadi _Ghost Hunter_. Lebay.

_Aku tidak menolak!_

_Aku tidak menolak!_

_Aku tidak menolak!_

"Aku tidak menolak…" Sasuke mulai tersenyum perlahan lalu memejamkan matanya dan menerima uluran tangan Naruto, "Heh!" ia pun berdiri di samping Naruto dan menatap sosok itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Sssshhhh!" sosok itu mendesis keras, lidah manusia yang ia tarik itu di genggam makin erat.

Naruto dan Sasuke memasang wajah datar, rambut mereka bergoyang tertiup oleh angin, jubah Akatsuki yang mereka kenakan juga turut berkibar tertiup oleh angin yang sama, membawa hawa pertarungan yang sengit.

"Siapa mau mulai duluan, _dobe_?" tanya Sasuke mermehkan pada sosok itu. Wajahnya masih terlihat datar, begitupun dengan nada bicaranya.

"Kita serang bersamaan, _teme_!" seru Naruto, mulai memasang kuda-kuda bertarung yang pernah Deidara ajarkan padanya dulu.

Sasuke menyeringai kejam, "Baiklah kalau begitu…" ia memasang kuda-kuda khas Uchiha yang pernah Itachi ajarkan pada dirinya bersamaan dengan Naruto dengan tak melepaskan fokusnya pada sosok itu.

"_Ichi…_" hitung Sasuke mulai memberi aba-aba pada Naruto dan juga dirinya sendiri.

"…_Ni…_" lanjut Naruto.

"…_SAAAAAAN!" _teriak mereka berdua bersamaan sambil menunjuk sosok itu dengan marah.

"HEAAAAAAAH!"

"SSSSSHHHHHHH!"

Dan, begitulah. Pertarungan yang akan menyeret mereka ke dalam sebuah peran besar dunia, takdir yang tak terelakan, dan memulai goresan-goresan baru di dalam hidup mereka.

**~o0o~**

"Ugh…" Sasori mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali. Ia merasa tertidur di sesuatu yang empuk dan di dekat sesuatu yang hangat. Eits, jangan mikir aneh-aneh loh, ya.

"Di mana aku?" gumam Sasori sambil berusaha duduk dan mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"…_DAN AKU AKAN MENGUBAH RAMALAN ITU! _AMATERASU_!" teriak Madara sambil menatap Sasori dengan sebelah matanya yang menangis darah._

"MUSHI DAMA!" _tiba-tiba, Sasori mendengar seseorang berteriak dengan kencang, dan selanjutnya yang ia lihat adalah kumpulan serangga-serangga yang tiba-tiba lewat di depan Sasori, tepat di depan mata Madara, yang artinya…_

_**SWOOOOOOSH!**_

…_Serangga-serangga itu mati terbakar._

_Hening…_

_Hening…_

_Hening…_

_Sasori yang menyadari kelengahan Madara langsung sadar dari keheningannya dan menatap teman-temannya yang masih tersisa,"Siapa yang-Akh!" perkataan Sasori terputus ketika seseorang memukul tengkuknya dengan keras, menyebabkan ia terjatuh pingsan, dengan sebelumnya mendengar sesuatu dengan jelas dari mulut Kisame dan yang lain._

"_SASORI-AKH!"_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat acak-acakan dengan dua tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya, menyadarkan Sasori dari lamunannya.

"Si-siapa kau?!" tanya Sasori panik walaupun ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, kepalanya terasa pusing dan tubuhnya terasa sakit. Sepertinya, efek kegelapan Madara masih membekas pada tubuhnya.

"Hei! Tenang!" jawab pemuda itu sambil mengisyaratkan Sasori untuk tenang, "Namaku Inuzuka Kiba! Salam kenal!" pemuda itu tersenyum ramah sambil memakan sebuah…

…Gumpalan jagung?

"Tunggu!" Sasori langsung merebut gumpalan jagung yang hendak masuk ke perut Kiba itu dengan cepat dan menggigit gumpalan itu sedikit.

"He-hei!" Kiba berusaha mengambil makanannya kembali andai saja Sasori tidak menodongkan sebuah pisau beracun pada Kiba yang membuat anak pecinta anjing itu mingkem seribu juta bahasa.

"Ini… INI BUATAN TOBI!" seru Sasori dengan hujan lokal yang maha dahsyat kepada Kiba, membuat pemuda itu harus mengelap wajahnya dengan kain terdekat. Dia tidak tau bahwa kain yang di pakainya itu adalah kain pel.

"_Senpai_ memanggil Tobi?" tanya sesosok… Err, maksudnya, seorang bocah autis bertopeng lollipop berwarna oranye dengan nada polos sepolos bayi sambil menongolkan(?) setengah tubuhnya dari luar gua.

Gua?

Ya, gua. Kini, Sasori berada di sebuah gua dengan empat belas _futon_ yang di susun mengelilingi sebuah api unggun kecil yang berada di tengah-tengah gua itu. Sasori menduga satu _futon_ untuk Hiruzen, dua _futon_ untuk Kiba dan satu lagi teman misteriusnya yang duduk di pojokan gua itu, sepuluh untuk Akatsuki, dan satu lagi untuk Shion.

Tunggu.

Shion?

"Tobi, apakah Shion-_san_ ada di sana?" tanya Sasori pada Tobi yang masih saja setia nongol dengan gajenya seperti itu.

"Oh, maksud _senpai_ mungkin nona cantik, ya?" Tobi di tarik menjauhi mulut gua untuk sementara, setelah itu, terdengar suara hajaran dan tendangan, baru Tobi kembali dengan keadaan miris, "I-iya… Nona cantik ada di sini… Bersama Itachi-_senpai_…" jawab Tobi pada akhirnya walaupun nadanya lemas dan keadaannya miris. Sasori tersenyum kecut melihat nasib buruknya Tobi.

"Baiklah, Kiba, bantu aku keluar dari sini." perintah Sasori datar dan seenaknya pada Kiba. Yang di suruh hanya mendengus kesal dan langsung membopong tubuh Sasori.

"Hei, Shino! Jangan tidur saja! Bantu aku!" teriak Kiba sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok manusia misterius yang berada di pojokan gua itu dengan seenaknya, sama dengan Sasori. Melampiaskan kesalnya, mungkin.

"Hn." gumam sosok yang di panggil Shino tadi sambil ikut membopong Sasori bersama dengan rekannya itu.

'_Nih orang kayak teroris aja, bajunya sampe serba tertutup semua gitu!'_ batin Sasori ngeri pada Shino yang pakaiannya serba tertutup misterius gitu.

"_Senpai_ mau makan?" tawar Tobi sambil menyodorkan sebuah gumpalan jagung pada Sasori yang sedang mengamati keadaan sekitar setelah ia sampai di depan mulut goa yang berada tepat di atas sebuah tebing dan di tengah lebatnya pepohonan hutan itu. Teman-temannya termasuk Hiruzen dan Shion berada di sini sambil menikmati gumpalan jagung yang Tobi buat dengan alat yang ia buat dari alam, kecuali kejunya. Ia juga memperhatikan sebuah _barrier_ yang sama kuatnya dengan _barrier_ arena tadi juga melindungi mulut goa dari hantu-hantu yang berkeliaran di sekitar goa itu.

"_Senpai_?" gumam Tobi sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sasori, membuyarkan lamunannya itu.

"Ehm, nanti saja…" tolak Sasori dengan halus pada Tobi lalu berdiri di dekat Hiruzen yang duduk di sebelah Itachi yang terlihat seperti memalingkan wajahnya dengan menatap ke luar _barrier_.

'_Itachi sepertinya masih terpukul atas kejadian tadi…_' batin Sasori iba pada temannya itu. Di urungkannya niat untuk duduk di samping pemuda Uchiha itu dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hiruzen.

"Hiruzen-_san_, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Sasori pada Hiruzen yang masih duduk itu.

"Oh, tentu! kau mau tanya apa, Sasori?" jawab sekaligus tanya lagi Hiruzen pada Sasori yang terlihat memejamkan matanya.

"Aku ingin memintamu untuk…" Sasori membuka kedua matanya, dan…

**SET!**

"…MENJELASKAN SEMUA INI!"

"Apa yang…" Pein yang mendengar teriakan Sasori langsung menoleh dan terkejut, "SASORI!" teriak Pein pada Sasori yang kini sedang melakukan hal yang melampaui batas. Ia bersiap-siap melempar batu terdekat kalau saja Konan tidak menahannya, walaupun gadis itu juga terlihat terkejut atas yang di lakukan oleh Sasori.

"Sasori, apa yang kau lakukan?" bahkan, Itachi yang sedang menyendiri juga teralihkan perhatiannya akan keributan teman-temannya itu.

"Kenapa kau menodongkan pisau beracunmu pada Hiruzen-_san_, Sasori, un?!" tanya Deidara tak percaya akan apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

Ya, di sini, Sasori menodongkan sebuah pisau beracun miliknya, pada kakek tua seperti Hiruzen sambil berteriak-teriak.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hiruzen curiga dengan Sasori. Walaupun begitu, ia cukup terdesak saat ini.

Tak mau mempertegang suasana, Sasori akhirnya angkat suara, "Aku menyadari semuanya, Hiruzen-s_an_. Kau menyembunyikan bahwa banyak hantu berbahaya di peternakanmu, kau menyembunyikan keabadian hantu di peternakanmu, dan sekarang, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang ramalan yang di katakan Madara dari kami, kau bahkan menyembunyikan suatu fakta tentang Madara dan Shion dari kami! Aku tau bahwa kau mengetahui sesuatu, Hiruzen-s_an_, sesuatu penting bagi kami, sebuah rahasia!" Sasori langsung menghujani seberondong tuduhan pada Hiruzen dengan lantang dan keras tanpa menarik pisau beracunnya.

"Sasori! Hentikan!" teriak Pein berusaha menghentikan aksi gila Sasori jika tangannya tidak di tarik kembali untuk duduk oleh Konan.

"Dia pasti punya alasan, Pein. Kita dengarkan dulu." kata Konan dengan datar, berusaha meyakinkan sang kekasih bahwa tidak perlu membawa kekerasan dalam hal ini.

Pein langsung membuka mulutnya lagi, "Tapi, Konan-c_han_! Dia-"

"Dia benar, Pein."

Pein menghentikan acara berteriak protesnya pada Konan, lalu menoleh perlahan dan menatap Hiruzen yang sekarang tengah berdiri dengan menganga dan tatapan tak percaya.

Sasori menyeringai, "_Strike…_" gumamnya pelan, seakan bangga dengan keberhasilannya ini.

"Suatu fakta tentangku? Fakta apa? Bukankah aku sudah menceritakan semuanya pada kalian?" tanya Shion tidak percaya dan bingung, apa maksud dari semua ini?

"Tidak…" Hiruzen menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sebenarnya, semua yang di katakan Sasori itu benar adanya…" tambah Hiruzen yang langsung membuat semua yang lain di situ termasuk Kiba dan Shino semakin kaget dan membuat seringai Sasori makin lebar.

"Kalau begitu…" Sasori mengeratkan pegangan pada pisau beracunnya, "Katakan… Katakan semuanya… Siapa kau? Apa maumu? Rahasia kotor apa lagi yang kau simpan? Beritahu semuanya!" teriak Sasori lagi makin keras. Membuat Pein mendecih kesal karena tidak bisa protes atas kelakuan Sasori.

"Baiklah… Instingmu tajam... Aku tidak menyangka akan mengatakannya secepat ini…" gumam Hiruzen sambil menghela nafas dan memejamkan kedua matanya dan membukanya lagi hanya untuk menatap Akatsuki dengan mantap.

"_You're all born for the same fate and the same curse."_

**TBC**

**Ilmu pengetahuan(?) :**

_**Seinaru Mikazuki Nami**_** : Tebasan sabit suci, Hidan mengeluarkan gelombang energi suci dalam bentuk bulan sabit yang berputar secara horizontal/vertikal tergantung tebasannya, bisa memotong apapun di hadapannya kecuali sesuatu yang bermantra/di beri kekuatan khusus dan manusia.**

_**Impulso Sagrado : Ataques Sucesivos **_**: Dorongan Suci : Serangan Beruntun, sebuah improvisasi dari **_**Impulso Sagrado**_**, di mana ukuran aslinya di perkecil hingga seukuran dengan telapak tangan Hiruzen dan di tembakan secara cepat dan beruntun, efeknya sama dengan **_**Impulso Sagrado**_** yang asli.**

_**La Revisión De La Muerte **_**: Tinjuan Kematian, sebuah improvisasi lain dari **_**Impulso Sagrado**_**, di tembakan dalam bentuk tinju dan memiliki kekuatan menghancurkan lebih dahsyat dari **_**Impulso Sagrado**_**.**

_**Hoippurūtsu**_** : Cambuk Akar, Duo Zetsu mengeluarkan sulur-sulur tumbuhan yang muncul dari kaki mereka dan memperbesarnya saat di masukan ke tanah dengan cara menyerap nutrisi di tanah secara cepat lalu menggunakannya sebagai serangan kejutan dari dalam tanah.**

_**Meteor Punch**_** : Tinjuan Meteor, Tobi hanya bisa menggunakannya saat di atas tanah. Tobi meluncur dari atas dengan mendahulukan tinjunya yang sudah terselimuti api hasil dari gesekan **_**chakra**_** yang ia buat.**

_**Pēpānaifu Ikari**_** : Kemarahan Pisau Kertas, Konan membuat ribuan pisau kertas kecil dari bagian tubuhnya yang mana saja untuk menghabisi musuh.**

_**Satetsu Kaiho **_**: Jurusnya Sasori yang di pake buat ngelawan Sakura di **_**canon**_**nya itu, loh. Kura males njelasin soalnya, nehehehehe *ditendang***

_**Suiton : Daikodan no Jutsu**_** : Kisame membuat satu atau lebih hiu air dari gelombang air saat ia menempelkan **_**chakra**_**nya ke tanah untuk menyerang musuh.**

_**Ankāshotto**_** : Prinsipnya itu Hidan memakai sabitnya ibarat sebuah jangkar kapal untuk menahan ia terbang/terpental lebih jauh lagi akibat serangan musuh.**

**Curhatan **_**author**_**(?) :**

**Saatnya membalas **_**review**_** :**

**RUE ERU : Emang, kok XD Maaf kalau **_**chapter**_** ini Shion gak alay lagi, ya, nehehehe *dibogem* Ini udah lanjut! Terimakasih **_**review**_**nya ya ^_^**

**Namikaze16 : Ah, iya kamu anak baik XD tapi lebih baik lagi kalo gak manggil s**_**enpai**_** XDDD *ditendang* terimakasih **_**review**_**nya ya ^_^**

**Zyrus Valliant : Iyap! Ini **_**genre**_** lawak dengan sedikit adegan-adegan lain yang membuat Kura sendiri bingung, ini genrenya apa aja, yak? *dicekek* terimakasih **_**review**_**nya ya ^_^**

**Yang **_**login**_** entar Kura bales lewat PM, yaa *tebar kissbye* *digelundungin***

_**So**_**, kalau ada kekurangan, bilang yah di **_**review**_**? PM juga boleh, kasihan 'kan cuman Sera Kagami **_**senpai**_** yang mau bersedia kasih kritik, yang lain juga bantu dia dong. Oke?**

_**Well, mind to leave a review?**_

_**Adios, Amigo!**_


	5. Chapter 5 : Takdir dan Kutukan!

**Sebelumnya di Ghost Hunter…**

"_Baiklah… Instingmu tajam... Aku tidak menyangka akan mengatakannya secepat ini…" gumam Hiruzen sambil menghela nafas dan memejamkan kedua matanya dan membukanya lagi hanya untuk menatap Akatsuki dengan mantap._

"_You're all born for the same fate and the same curse." kata Hiruzen dengan menatap tajam Sasori dan Akatsuki lainnya._

**Sekarang di Ghost Hunter…**

**03.00 **_**AM**_**, **_**Unknown Cave**_

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Semuanya terdiam selama beberapa detik. Diam mematung. Walaupun begitu, Sasori tetap mempertahankan todonga pisau beracunnya pada Hiruzen. Walaupun begitu, otaknya masih memproses perkataan Hiruzen barusan.

Dia bilang apa?

_Fate_? _Curse_? Takdir? Kutukan?

Apa yang barusan kakek tua bangkotan ini katakan? _Curse_? Kutukan? Kutukan apa?

"Maksudnya… Apa?" tanya Konan pada akhirnya memecah keheningan dengan nada pelan nyaris berbisik sambil mengernyitkan dahinya bingung dan melirik pada sang kekasih.

"Pein, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Konan pada Pein yang wajahnya benar-benar terlihat kusut bagaikan sebuah kain pel karena berpikir terlalu banyak.

"Ini…" Pein menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Konan lagi meniru sebuah kata-kata dalam iklan Bislemah(?). Plagiat dan tak kreatif.

"INI TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Pein berteriak membantah sambil menodong-nodong Hiruzen menggunakan sebuah dahan pohon entah nyomot dari mana.

"PEIN!" bentak Konan pada Pein. Bukan karena apa-apa, teriaknya itu, loh. Pas banget di telinganya, sampe bunyi 'ngiiiing' gitu.

"Kau! KAU!" teriak Pein lagi tidak tau sopan santun lalu berdiri sambil tetap mempertahankan posisi sang dahan pohon yang sudah di ambang batas kehidupan(?) tanpa mempedulikan bentakan Konan.

"Kenapa dia?" bisik Kiba pada Shino yang sedang duduk bersender di dinding gua sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sok keren. Padahal, yang mau juga paling-paling cuma semut yang lewat.

"Dia pasti keselek belalang." simpul Shino datar sambil manggut-manggut bak kepala boneka yang karatan dengan tidak masuk akalnya. Kiba hanya mendengus mendengar kesimpulan Shino yang di luar nalar manusia itu.

"KAU!" Pein kembali berteriak sambil melangkah maju mengacuhkan kesimpulan Shino yang memang kenyataan(?) itu dan menodong Hiruzen lebih dekat menggunakan sang dahan pohon.

"KAU TIDAK AKAN KUMAAFKAN!"

"Emangnya dia kenapa, Pein?!" tanya Konan frustasi. Nyaris saja dia membuat rambutnya menyerupai rambut singa kalau dia tidak mengingat betapa sulitnya membuat _origami_ mawar di kepalanya itu.

Pein menggertakan kedua rahangnya, "Dia…"

"Ya?" tanya Shion makin penasaran sambil menggerogoti pohon terdekat bak seekor rayap kelaparan. Ralat, ribuan rayap kelaparan.

"Dia…" Pein memasang wajah seram lalu mengeratkan pegangannya pada dahan pohon.

"Dia…"

Hidan menggigiti sabitnya.

"Dia…"

Itachi masih menyendiri.

"Dia…"

Sasori tetap menodongkan pisau beracunnya.

"Dia…"

Kisame bersiap-siap menghancurkan batu terdekat menggunakan _samehada_.

"Dia…"

Deidara menggigiti gumpalan jagungnya bagaikan sebuah _popcorn_.

"Dia…"

Tobi menari samba.

"Dia…"

Kiba menjilati foto Akamarunya tersayang. Hih.

"Dia…"

Shino pacaran sama kumbang.

"Dia…

Duo Zetsu berpelukan satu sama lain.

"Dia…"

Shion bersiap-siap melempar Pein dari tebing ini sekarang juga jika tidak kesandung batu dan nyungsep duluan.

"Dia…"

Konan membuat _origami_ berbentuk cacing kremi(?).

Pein, pada akhirnya menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…BISA BERBAHASA INGGRIS!"

**GUBRAK!**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ghost Hunter © Topeng Lolli Kura**

_**Warning **_**: **_AU, OOC, Miss Typo(s), a newbie's fic_

_**Genre**_**(Setelah sedikit saran dari salah satu pembaca, Kura tambahkan kategori ini) **: _Humor/Horror/Adventure/Maybe a little bit Fantasy, and… Oh, does Romance is needed?!_

**FIC INI SAYA BUAT BUKAN UNTUK MENCARI KEUNTUNGAN DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! JIKALAU ADA KESAMAAN JUDUL ATAU ISI CERITA, ITU HANYALAH KEBETULAN YANG TIDAK DI SENGAJA. FIC INI MURNI IDE SAYA.**

_**Don't Like? Don't Read.**_

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, Hiruzen-_san_, beritahu kami. Semuanya. Segalanya. Seluruh rahasia yang kau ketahui dan sembunyikan dari kami." perintah Sasori datar bak tukang introgasi amatiran yang menikah sama Angelina Jolie sambil duduk di sebelah Itachi―yang masih menyendiri―dan Pein yang sedang meronta-ronta dan menggeliat bak cacing kedinginan akibat tubuhnya yang di ikat menggunakan tali tambang dan mulutnya yang di tutup menggunakan lakban raksasa entah di dapat dari mana.

"HMMMPH! HHHHMMMMMPH! HMPH! HMPH!" jerit Pein tidak jelas sambil memelototkan kedua matanya hingga mau copot pada Sasori yang sama sekali tidak terpengaruh.

"Yang aku tau hanyalah…" Hiruzen memberi jeda pada kalimatnya lalu menghela nafas dan menatap Akatsuki mantap.

"…Tentang ramalan dan kutukan itu."

**DEG!**

Lagi-lagi. Kutukan. Kata itu, seolah-olah mengandung misteri yang begitu dalam terkandung di dalamnya.

"Ramalan apa, sih?!" pekik Hidan frustasi sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya dan mengabsen satu-persatu penghuni kebun binatang, peternakan, dan taman safari dengan maksud yang tidak baik. Ngerti maksudnya? Tidak? Baiklah, pergi sana!

Oke, bercanda. Kembali ke cerita.

"Iya, ramalan apa itu?" tanya Konan yang tumben-tumbenan setuju sama Hidan. Karena ikut frustasi mungkin, atau ikut penasaran_._

Hiruzen nyengir gaje, "Kepo, deh."

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

_Death glare_.

Hiruzen nyengir lagi, "Hehehe… Bercanda, anak muda…" katanya sambil memasang tampang seolah ia adalah manusia paling tak berdosa di bumi ini.

"Ayolah… Mulai bercerita…" keluh Sasori sambil mendengus dan pasang tampang bete mirip batre sebuah hape(?).

"Oke, oke…" Hiruzen berdehem dan mulai bercerita, "Ada sebuah ramalan pada zaman dahulu yang berbunyi…"

_**Italic : **_**Hiruzen berbicara**

'_Ada dua orang anak manusia yang berjalan menuju kegelapan…'_

.

"Naruto!" isyarat Sasuke pada Naruto yang berada di depannya, sementara ia sendiri sudah membuat hantu ular itu terbaring berdiri dengan kaki dan tangan serta rahang yang terikat menggunakan sebuah akar pohon dan berdiri di belakang mahluk itu sambil memegangi lehernya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Naruto segera mengangguk melihat isyarat Sasuke dan bersiap-siap menghajar mahluk itu, "Rilex, _dattebayo_…" gumam Naruto berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri lalu menatap mantap ke depan.

"_Ichi… Ni…_" hitung Naruto, memberi aba-aba pada dirinya sendiri dan mulai mengumpulkan _chakra_ di kedua tangannya.

**SET!**

"_SAAAAAAAAAAAN!_" teriak Naruto yang―entah sejak kapan―sudah berada di depan sosok ular itu dan mulai melayangkan tinjunya yang sudah terlapisi oleh _chakra_ itu.

**BUAGH!**

**BUAGH!**

**BUAGH!**

"SSSSHHHHH!" desis sosok itu kesakitan ketika Naruto mengajar wajahnya berkali-kali.

"RASAKAN! RASAKAN! RASAKAN!" teriak Naruto sambil tetap memukul secara membabi-buta. Entah hilang kemana rasa ketakutannya tadi, kini yang ia rasakan hanyalah adrenalin yang terpacu untuk menghabisi sosok di depannya ini.

.

'…_Dengan membuka sebuah segel terlarang…'_

.

"TIDAK AKAN KUMAAFKAAAAAAAAAN!" teriak Naruto sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi, mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya yang ada di tinjunya itu dengan semangat yang begitu membara dengan mata yang terpejam, hingga…

**SRIIIING….**

**DEG DEG!**

Naruto membelalakan kedua matanya dengan kaget dan tanpa sadar melayangkan tinjunya yang entah sejak kapan terlapisi _chakra_ berwarna…

…Merah.

**SWING!**

"Hup!" Sasuke langsung mendorong sosok itu semakin dekat dengan Naruto lalu melepaskan pegangannya dan melompat salto ke depan, mendarat di belakang Naruto begitu menyadari Naruto akan melepaskan serangan terakhir.

**DEG DEG!**

"HEEEEEAAAAAAAAAH!" teriak Naruto sambil mengayunkan tinjunya itu tanpa sadar tepat ke sosok di depannya, bertepatan dengan sebuah ledakan kekuatan aneh di dalam dirinya, membuatnya semakin bertenaga hingga…

**BUUAAAAAAAGH!**

"SSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!" desis sosok itu begitu merasakan tinju Naruto di perutnya, membuat kedua mata-dalam-bentuk-kepala-manusia-nya itu membelalak dan terpental hebat sambil berputar-putar ke belakang.

**BLAAAAAARH!**

"SSSSSSHHHHH!" sosok itu kembali mendesis kesakitan begitu ia menabrak sebuah batu raksasa hingga retak-retak dan akhirnya terjatuh tak berdaya di atas tanah…

**SWOOOSH!**

…Dan berubah menjadi abu akibat terbakar api suci pertanda bahwa roh tersebut sudah pergi ke 'pengadilan'.

.

'…_Yang akan membawa kehancuran dan kesengsaraan pada dunia…_'

.

Sasuke menatap sosok yang sudah pergi ke 'pengadilan' itu dengan puas lalu berjalan menghampiri _partner_nya yang sedang terduduk di atas tanah dengan nafas terengah-engah dan tubuh yang berkeringat.

**SET!**

"Eh?" gumam Naruto bingung begitu menyadari sebuah uluran tangan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah uluran tangan Sasuke di depannya.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri, _dobe_. Sampai berkeringat dan terengah-engah begitu." komen Sasuke datar, walaupun begitu, senyum bangga dapat terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, "Bukan, _teme_…" balas Naruto terhadap komentar Sasuke dan menolak uluran tangan _partner_nya itu dan lebih memilih menyeka keringat di jidatnya yang tidak selebar jidat Sakura itu menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"Bukan? Bukan apa, _dobe_?" tanya Sasuke bingung sambil berjongkok di depan Naruto dengan heran.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang tak kalah bingungnya juga.

"Bukan aku yang melempar sosok ular itu hingga menabrak batu, _teme_."

.

'…_Tetapi…'_

.

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Melongo.

"Kau pasti keselek belalang." simpul Sasuke dengan datar, walaupun tidak masuk akal, sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabatnya itu seolah berkata 'Sabar, ya, orang sabar di sayang Tuhan!'.

"Keselek belalang apaan?! Palingan juga kepala pantat bebekmu itu yang kejedot gigi kebo!" simpul Naruto tidak kalah masuk akal dan gajenya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk jidat Sasuke seolah-olah kepala Sasuke adalah sebuah pintu masuk ke sebuah dunia penuh petualangan(?).

"KESELEK BELALANG!" teriak sekaligus ejek Sasuke tidak terima ketika model rambutnya di bilang pantat bebek. Hei! Ini pantat ayam! AYAM! Bukan bebek!

Bedanya apaan, sih?

Oke, kembali ke cerita.

"KEJEDOT GIGI KEBO!" Naruto kembali membalas ejekan Sasuke sambil kembali berteriak dan menodong-nodong Sasuke menggunakan sebuah ranting kayu entah nyomot dari mana.

"KESELEK BELALANG!"

"KEJEDOT GIGI KEBO!"

"KESELEK BELALANG!"

"KEJEDOT GIGI KEBO!"

"KESELEK BELALANG!"

"KEJEDOT GIGI KEBO!"

"**KESELEK CABE DAN KEJEDOT UJUNG MEJA…**"

Tiba-tiba, acara ejek-mengejek gaje antara Naruto dan Sasuke itu terhenti begitu mendengar suara gelap nan berat yang begitu mengerikan. Lebih mengerikan daripada sosok ular tadi.

"Sa… Su… Ke…" tanya Naruto sambil kembali mandi keringat begitu merasakan sebuah aura kegelapan yang begitu familiar. _Oh, well_, lihat sisi baiknya, setidaknya dia bisa menghemat pengeluaran air karena keringatnya itu.

"I-i-ya...?" jawab sekaligus tanya Sasuke dengan nada bergetar begitu merasakan suasana yang lebih mencekam daripada di kerubungi ribuan banci sekalipun di belakangnya.

"A-ada apa di-di belakang?" tanya Naruto lagi tergagap-gagap sambil menunjuk sesuatu di belakang mereka yang pasti mengeluarkan aura suram.

"**NA… RU… TO… KAU BELUM TIDUR?! INI SUDAH JAM TIGA PAGIIIIIIII!**"

"HUWAAAAAAAA! _KAA-SAN_! AMPUN! NARU ANAK BAEK BAKAL TIDUR!"

Tobi bersin.

"CEPAT TIDUR SANA, _DATTEBANE_!" teriak sesuatu yang mengeluarkan aura suram itu yang ternyata adalah Kushina, ibu Naruto, yang terbangun karena acara ejek-mengejek gaje antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

"SIAP, KOMANDAN!" sahut Naruto sambil menirukan pose hormat dan segera berlari langkah seribu untuk menghindari kemarahan si cabe merah.

Sasuke?

Si pantat ayam itu sudah di seret oleh Mikoto untuk tidur yang ternyata muncul dengan menyembunyikan auranya. Ckckckck, ibu-ibu galak.

.

'…_Akan ada beberapa anak manusia lain yang terpilih untuk membimbing mereka pada sinar awal matahari dan melawan 7 dosa serta 3 malapetaka…'_

.

_**Back to normal.**_

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Cengo.

Entah sudah berapa kali mereka hening pagi ini.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Kakuzu datar, walaupun wajahnya terlihat penasaran.

"7 dosa? 3 malapetaka?" tanya Kisame heran.

Apa itu maksudnya 7 dosa dan 3 malapetaka…

…Ini membingungkan!

"Aku bingung…" gumam Konan bingung lalu melirik Shion yang sedang terlihat serius berpikir juga, seolah-olah mengatakan 'Hei, tuan putri, apakah kau tau sesuatu tentang hal aneh ini?'.

'_Ini… Ini bisa jadi semacam petunjuk…_' batin Shion sambil manggut-manggut gaje dan mengelus dagunya bak detektif handal. Konan menepuk jidatnya yang tidak selebar jidat Sakura itu dengan frustasi.

'_Gini, nih, punya temen yang ternyata sesosok arwah penasaran… Udah lama gak ketemu manusia hidup jadi gaje gini…_' batin Konan sambil menatap miris pada Shion yang masih aja manggut-manggut bahkan saat Tobi menyodorkan segulung rumput di depan wajahnya.

"Apakah kita termasuk dalam ramalan?" tanya Kisame dengan wajah berbinar-binar membayangkan dirinya eksis di ramalan masa lalu setelah melongo selama beberapa menit.

Hasilnya?

Akatsuki kembali berhening ria.

Kisame menepuk telinganya menyesal―karena ada seekor lebah yang nemplok dengan indahnya di jidatnya―merutuki kebodohan dirinya yang bisa-bisanya membuat teman-temannya yang biasa ribut bagaikan kerumunan bebek betina yang sedang arisan itu kembali tenggelam dalam keheningan.

"BAIK! WAKTU BERCERITA SELESAI!" tiba-tiba, Kiba seenaknya nyelonong dan memotong pembicaraan, memecah keheningan sekaligus membuat Akatsuki langsung bersalto ria karena karena kaget.

"Emangnya elo siapa, sih?!" protes Kisame sambil pasang wajah bete. Pasalnya, ini anak udah gak jelas asal-usulnya, tiba-tiba nyelonong gitu aja memutus cerita, pengen banget dia ngulitin Kiba pake pengupas wortel.

"Shino!" Kiba melirik kepada temannya yang sedang duduk di sebuah batu di pinggir tebing, membuat pandangan Akatsuki kecuali Sasori dan Itachi menoleh pada arah yang sama dengan mata melotot.

"Beritau mereka siapa kita!" perintah Kiba songong. Gaya anak zaman sekarang, ckckckck.

Shino memutar kedua bola matanya bosan lalu menghela nafas, "_Yare-yare…_" gumamnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala dan mulai melangkahkan kedua kakinya menghampiri Kiba.

**Tap.**

"Kami," Shino berdiri di samping Kiba dan menunjuk dadanya menggunakan jari jempolnya, "Adalah _Ghost Hunter_ utusan Hokage."

Hening. Lagi.

Hening. Lagi.

Hening. Lagi.

Lalu?

Akatsuki cengo bersama Shion. Kecuali Sasori, Hiruzen, dan Itachi―yang memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan wajah keriputannya dari tadi.

Akatsuki dan Shion saling menatap satu sama lain. Kecuali Sasori, Hiruzen, dan Itachi. Lagi.

Akatsuki dan Shion kembali menatap Shino dan Kiba selama beberapa detik. Sekali lagi, tanpa Sasori, Hiruzen, dan Itachi.

Tatap…

Tatap…

Tatap…

Ketawa.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" tawa Akatsuki, SEKALI LAGI! Kecuali Sasori, Hiruzen, dan Itachi, kali ini bersama Konan dan Shion. Tentu, 2 cewek yang terkenal paling galak itu bakal jaga _image_nya dan gak bakal ketawa ngakak gelundungan seperti sekarang.

"Haduh…" Tobi yang sedari tadi diam menyeka air mata yang mengalir melalui lubang topengnya akibat kebanyakan ketawa, "Tuan teroris yang baik serta Tuan yang berbau persis anjing ini pasti bercanda! Nenek tua berdada besar tidak pernah memberitahu ada _Ghost Hunter_ lain di Konoha selain Akatsuki! Buahahahaha!" Tobi kembali ngakak gelundungan.

"Tuan teroris? Tuan berbau persis anjing? Nenek tua berdada besar?" tanya Kiba―entah pada siapa―sambil mengernyitkan dahi. Apa maksud dari Uchiha autis satu ini?

"Dia tidak pernah menyebut nama orang dengan baik kecuali anggotanya sendiri." jawab Shion dengan datar dan galaknya sambil mendengus. Dia tentu masih ingat julukan Tobi padanya, dan itu membuatnya kesal.

"Bagaimana kalau sebuah bukti?" tanya Shino dengan nada datar sedatar penggaris. Walaupun begitu, tawa Akatsuki berhasil berhenti dan segera tergantikan dengan raut wajah sarkastis.

"Bukti apa, pecinta serangga?" tanya Kakuzu dengan nada meremehkan, membuat Shino dengan kesal memasukan tangannya ke kantongnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu…

….Yang langsung membuat Akatsuki cengo.

Shino mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya, menunjukan sebuah kalung dengan bandul dan tali kalung yang berbentuk rantai, keduanya berwarna emas, dengan bandulnya berbentuk salib dengan tulisan '_Special Ghost Hunter Alliance Force_' terukir di sana..

"Apakah ini kurang cukup sebagai bukti?" tanya Shino dengan nada mengintimidasi sekaligus kesal, yang langsung membuat Akatsuki semakin cengo dengan mulut menganga. Bahkan Zetsu yang sedang _handstand_-pun juga berhenti.

"Kalung itu…" ZePut menatap kalung yang sama dengan milik Shino yang sedang menyembul keluar dari balik kaus dalamnya akibat posisi _handstand._

Kalung yang sama, berwarna emas, dengan bandul berbentuk salib, dengan tulisan '_Special Ghost Hunter Alliance Force_' terukir di sana.

Siapa yang tidak tau _Special Ghost Hunter Alliance Force_ atau biasa di singkat dengan SGHAF?

Baiklah, sedikit penjelasan.

SGHAF adalah pasukan aliansi spesial _Ghost Hunter_ dari setiap negara yang terdiri dari sekelompok atau seorang _Ghost Hunter_ yang benar-benar berbakat dan menerima misi-misi tertentu dari Negara. Banyak _Ghost Hunter_ di luar sana yang ingin sekali untuk bergabung dengan SGHAF, menjadi pasukan aliansi spesial _Ghost Hunter_ dari seluruh Negara dan bergerak secara rahasia di bawah pengawasan pemerintah dan di pimpin oleh sekelompok atau seorang _Ghost Hunter_ yang paling berbakat, siapa yang tidak mau?

Dan, pemimpin SGHAF beberapa tahun belakangan ini adalah Akatsuki yang _notabene_ mempunyai ribuan bahkan mungkin jutaan _fansgirl_ di luar sana untuk kekerenan mereka. Terutama Deidara, Sasori, dan Itachi. Hal ini tentu saja membuat para penilai calon SGHAF merasakan bahwa meledakan kepala mereka lebih baik daripada menilai satu-persatu peserta calon SGHAF yang bisa mencapai ribuan juta itu.

Sayangnya, SGHAF mempunyai standart yang begitu tinggi hingga hanya beberapa dari ribuan juta orang yang mendaftar bisa masuk dan bergabung. Standard ini diberlakukan karena begitu banyaknya misi-misi berat nan menantang yang di berikan oleh pemerintah pada mereka.

"Dia…" gumam Shion sambil merogoh kantung pakaiannya, di mana ia menyimpan satu-satunya benda ketika ia masih hidup.

Kalung yang sama.

"…Dia benar-benar tidak bercanda…" gumam Shion serius sambil menggenggam erat kalung di genggamannya. Ia tidak menyadari tatapan Itachi padanya yang menyiratkan rasa sedih, kesal, marah, menyesal, dan lain-lain dari kejauhan.

'_Shion…_' batin Itachi dengan expresi wajah yang tak terbaca dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

"Kalian percaya pada kami?" tanya Kiba sambil berkacak pinggang.

"**Jadi,**" ZeTam dan ZePut berdiri dari posisi _handstand_ mereka, tak mengacuhkan pertanyaan Kiba, dan menghampiri Shino, "**Apa tugas yang di berikan Hokage kali ini?**" tanya ZeTam, kali ini dengan nada yang begitu serius.

"Kita akan bicarakan nanti di gedung Hokage, helikopternya sudah datang." jawab Kiba sambil menunjuk helikopter yang sudah berada di atas mereka entah sejak kapan sambil menurunkan sebuah tangga yang panjangnya amit-amit cabang akar.

"Cepat sekali helikopternya datang… Tanpa suara lagi…" gumam Konan takjub.

"HHHHHHHHMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPHHHHHHH!" Pein terus menggeliat dan melotot. Kali ini lebih buas(?).

"Waow! Helikopternya lebih besar dari biasanya!" seru Tobi riang sambil melompat-lompat bak kelinci, membuat Akatsuki lainnya beserta Shion dan Hiruzen ikut menengok ke atas dan ikut terkagum kecuali Itachi dan… Sasori.

'_Sejak kapan helikopter itu…_' batin Sasori curiga.

Deidara yang menyadari tatapan aneh Sasori hanya mengernyitkan dahinya.

'_Kenapa dia, un_?'

"HOI!"

"ALAMAK!" jerit Deidara yang sedang melamun itu sambil bersalto-salto ria karena sebuah teriakan yang nyaris membuat jantungnya copot dan mengajaknya bermain lompat tali di perempatan jalan(?).

"OI!" Shion menggeplak sang pelaku teriakan, Kakuzu, "JANGAN NGAGETIN ORANG NAPA?!"

Kakuzu meringsek maju, tak mempedulikan Shion, "Kami di sini untuk 500 juta ryo! Kau tau?!" protesnya sambil melotot dan menunjuk-nunjuk lubang hidung Kiba dan Shino nyaris memasukannya. Shion bergidik jijik.

**TEP!**

"Eh?" gumam Kiba bingung begitu ia mendapati sebuah tangan yang mendarat dengan mulus dengan pundaknya. Di arahkannya pandangannya menelusuri darimana datangnya tangan itu dan berakhir pada Shino yang memasang expresi tak terbaca. Pakaiannya itu, loh.

"Selamat berjuang, kawan." katanya dengan nada prihatin sambil menghela nafas lalu segera menaiki tangga helikopter sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Pasrah akan kepelitan Kakuzu yang sudah terkenal seantero SGHAF dan meninggalkan Kiba sendirian untuk mengurusinya.

"O-oi…" ucap Kiba terbata-bata berusaha memanggil sohibnya itu kalau saja Kakuzu tidak menyentuh pundaknya dari belakang seperti Shino menyentuh pundaknya tadi.

"Ehem!" dehem Kakuzu keras sambil mengulurkan sebelah lengannya dan membuka telapak tangannya, "Duit."

Kiba berbalik dan menghela nafas dengan berat, "Anda akan mendapatkannya, Kakuzu-_san_…" gumamnya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya dan memijit keningnya. Ingin sekali rasanya di lindes sama truk gandeng saat ini.

**SET!**

"Katakan apa maumu." ucap Sasori datar dan dingin sambil menodongkan pisau beracunnya pada Kiba yang langsung membuat pemuda itu tersentak kaget.

"Hokage tidak akan memanggil kami…" Itachi berdiri dan menghampiri Kiba, "…Tanpa alasan yang jelas." lanjutnya dengan datar dan dingin.

"Kalau kau ingin menipu kami," Shion ikut menghampiri Kiba, "Kami tidak segan-segan memenggal kepalamu dan menjadikannya menjadi pajangan." lanjutnya dengan dingin, walaupun ada unsur mengancam yang begitu serius di dalam ucapannya.

"Kami di sini untuk sesuatu yang penting bagi kami," Konan ikut-ikutan memasang wajah datar dan dingin, "Jika hal yang ingin kau sampaikan tidak lebih penting dari ini, maka kami bisa mengeluarkanmu dari SGHAF kapanpun kami mau. Kau harus tau prioritas kami."

Kiba menelan ludahnya. Ini hal yang paling di takutkannya, sifat egois Akatsuki. Memang, pemimpin-pemimpin SGHAF itu mempunyai daftar prioritas yang di junjung tinggi-tinggi oleh seantero SGHAF, sekali membuat mereka kecewa, bersiap-siap saja akan di keluarkan dari SGHAF secara tidak hormat, atau lebih parahnya lagi, di penggal dan di jadikan pajangan. Persis seperti yang Shion katakan tadi.

"Jawab kami, bocah Inuzuka." ucap Itachi dengan dinginnya. Membuat Kiba makin terdesak.

"Ho-hokage memanggil kalian u-untuk urusan ya-yang lebih pe-penting! Di-dia sudah ber-berjanji!" cicit Kiba dengan terbata-bata, '_Oh, Tuhan… Turunkanlah seekor ikan paus saat ini Tuhan…_' batin Kiba agak gila, nyalinya yang sudah setara dengan upil semut itu berhasil membalikan otaknya 180 derajat.

"Janji Hokage…" gumam Hidan sambil mengelus dagunya dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Jika Hokage yang berjanji maka kita tidak perlu khawatir." ucap Kisame sambil menyeringai dan memamerkan sederet gigi-gigi tajamnya.

"Bagaimana, wakil ketua?" tanya Hidan sambil melirik Pein yang _notabene_ adalah ketua mereka masih menggeliat-geliat dan berteriak-teriak gaje serta memelototkan kedua matanya.

Konan terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Baiklah… Kami ikut… Tapi…" Konan menunjuk Shion dan Hiruzen secara bergantian.

"Mereka berdua harus ikut."

**DEG DEG!**

"Tapi, tapi, tapi, tapi!" Kiba hendak protes jika saja Konan tidak menutup mulutnya menggunakan sebuah kertas.

"Jangan. Protes." ucap Konan dengan penekanan di setiap katanya, membuat Kiba manggut-manggut dengan terpaksa

"Giliranmu, Kakuzu." kata Konan dengan singkat dan berlalu meninggalkan Kiba.

Kakuzu manggut-manggut, "Kerja bagus… Kalau begitu, barang-"

"Barang-barang anda sudah di ke…" jeda Kiba begitu melihat Kakuzu dan Akatsuki yang lain beserta Hiruzen dan Shion sudah tidak ada di tempat.

"..Masi…" Lanjutnya―walaupun sia-sia―sambil melongo lebar.

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Melotot.

"E-EEEEEEHHHHH?! DI MANA MEREKA?!" teriak Kiba panik―setelah _loading_ yang begitu lama―sambil celingukan gaje.

"OI! BOCAH INUZUKA! KAMI SUDAH DI SINI!" teriak Pein―yang bebas entah sejak kapan―sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya dari pintu masuk helikopter tanpa takut jatuh. Setor nyawa.

"A-Apa? Ba-bagaimana bisa?!" teriak Kiba tidak terima sambil menodong-nodong Pein menggunakan jari tengahnya dan segera mengabsen satu-persatu penghuni kebun binatang, peternakan, dan taman safari.

Pein memutar kedua matanya bosan lalu menghela nafas dan segera mengganti manik mata ungunya itu menjadi _Rinnegan_ dan mengulurkan sebelah lengannya pada Kiba yang masih jauh di bawah.

"_BANSHOTENIN!_"

"HUWAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Kiba begitu ia merasa dirinya di tarik oleh sebuah kekuatan aneh. Bukan, ia tidak berteriak karena ia di tarik begitu saja ke angkasa, melainkan…

**BRUAKH!**

…Benda di depannya.

"Ups, maaf!" ucap Pein dengan nada tak berdosa sambil nyengir dan segera menarik Kiba yang menabrak badan besi helikopter yang dekat dengan pintu masuknya.

"Ugh…" Kiba mengelus hidungnya yang memerah, "Apakah kau menarik teman-temanmu masuk ke dalam helikopter seperti itu?"

Pein menyengir gaje.

"Hanya kau yang menabrak besi tadi."

**~o0o~**

**09.00 **_**A.M, Akatsuki Mansion**_

Sebuah hari minggu yang indah, gedung-gedung roboh, kebakaran di mana-mana, mobil bertabrakan, pesawat jatuh, dan suara rentetan tembakan senjata-Oke, mulai lagi.

Sebuah hari minggu yang indah, burung-burung berkicauan dengan indahnya, rumput-rumput bergoyang tertiup angina, dan sebuah teriakan melengking cetar membahana tralala terdengar dengan dashyatnya dari dalam _mansion_ Akatsuki juga datang melengkapi hari 'indah' itu.

"NARUTOOOOOOOO!" teriak Sasuke panik menggunakan 5 toa masjid sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh sohibnya itu dengan hebohnya.

"APA, SIH, _TEMEEEE_?!" Naruto balas berteriak setelah ia bangun dan membuka matanya. Belek masih setia menempel, matanya masih setengah-setengah terbuka, dan rambutnya acak-acakan. Persis kayak orang pedalaman yang belum mengenal globalisasi.

Yak, setelah semalaman berlatih menjadi _Ghost Hunter_ dan tidur pada pagi hari, jelas membuat kedua anak beda spesies ini mengantuk berat hingga mereka mempunyai kantung mata yang mempunyai kantung mata yang mempunyai kantung mata yang mempunyai kantung mata yang mem-Oke, cukup.

"Kau lupa hari ini hari apa?!" Sasuke kembali berteriak dengan kepanikan yang tidak hilang dari wajahnya. Persis seperti orang gila yang akan kejatuhan gedung raksasa.

Naruto terlihat berpikir dengan wajah masih dalam keadaan acak-acakan, "Umm… Hari ulang tahunku?"

"Bukan!" jawab Sasuke makin panik sambil mengacak-acak rambut pantat bebek-eh, pantat ayamnya itu dengan beringas.

"Hari kelulusan kita?"

"Bukan!"

"Hari Ibu?"

"Bukan!"

"Hari di mana kau nembak Sakura?"

"BUKAN!"

"Hari ulang tahunnya Si Bleki?"

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya yang tidak selebar jidat Sakura itu, "INI HARI PENDAFTARAN SGHAF! DAN LAGI, SIAPA ITU SI BLEKI?!"

"Oh… Hari pendaftaran SGHAF…" gumam Naruto tenang sambil terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya dan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya kembali.

Lalu?

Hening….

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Melotot.

"_WHAAAAAAAAT_?!" teriak Naruto tidak kalah paniknya sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya hingga beberapa surai berwarna pirang rontok di atas tempat tidurnya yang penuh dengan ilernya saat tidur. Iuh.

"DAN INI SUDAH JAM SEMBILAN LEBIH! DEMI SI BLEKI NARUTO, DEMI SI BLEKI!" Sasuke kembali berteriak untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya, kali ini memakai hujan lokal dan menyebut-nyebut nama 'Si Bleki' sambil menunjuk-nunjuk jam dinding yang entah sejak kapan tertempel di punggungnya, membuat Naruto harus berlindung di balik selimut sambil s_weatdrop_.

"Kagak usah pake hujan lokal juga kaleeeeeeeee!" sembur Naruto dengan alaynya, membuat Sasuke harus muntah darah di tempat mendengar nada alay serta wajah alay Naruto. Jangan di bayangkan, sungguh, itu mengerikan.

"UDAH! SONO MANDI!" Sasuke segera menendang bokong Naruto hingga si pemilik bokong mengaduh kesakitan hingga tidak sadar di depannya terdapat sebuah…

**BRUAKH!**

…Pintu kamar mandi.

"SAKIT, _TEME_!" teriak Naruto dari dalam kamar mandi sambil meraba-raba hidungnya yang memerah.

"Huh!" dengus Sasuke kesal tanpa mempedulikan Naruto yang sudah mengabsen satu-persatu penghuni kebun binatang dan taman safari serta peternakan sambil melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari kamar Naruto sebelum ia mendengar sesuatu yang bukan berupa 'absenan' penghuni kebun binatang dari Naruto.

Melainkan sebuah pertanyaan yang mengejutkan.

"Sasuke, ini bebek karetmu 'kan?"

**~o0o~**

**10.30 **_**A.M, SGHAF Special Helicopter.**_

Terlihat seorang pemuda berumur 21 tahun dengan rambut jabrik berwarna oranye dengan jubah berwarna hitam dengan motif awan merah yang sedang melihat ke luar jendela helikopter di bagian kursi penumpang dengan expresi wajah yang tak terbaca

"Haah..." desah pemuda bernama Pein itu pasrah sambil menghela nafas dan tidak mengalihkan fokusnya dari jendela helikopter itu

"Pein…" panggil seorang gadis berambut biru dengan hiasan _origami_ bunga mawar di kepalanya sambil menepuk pundak Pein yang _notabene_ adalah kekasihnya itu.

"Hng?" sahutnya singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari jendela helikopter tersebut.

Gadis itu terlihat gelisah, "Ng… Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tanyakanlah, Konan." jawab atau perintah Pein, masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela helikopter tersebut.

Gadis bernama Konan itu menghela nafas lalu memantapkan expresinya, "Mungkinkah kita… Sudah bertindak terlalu jauh?" tanyanya pada akhirnya.

Pein terlihat tersentak lalu diam sejenak, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang kekasih tercinta selama beberapa detik.

"Aku juga… Berpikir seperti itu." jawab Pein lagi yang sontak langsung membuat Konan terkejut.

"Kau berpikir sama denganku?" tanya Konan kaget. Jarang sekali Pein bisa sepikiran dengannya seperti saat ini.

"Iya… Kupikir…" Pein menghela nafas berat dan masang tampang melas.

"Naik helikopter saat perut kosong itu tidak baik." lanjutnya, dengan tampang tak berdosa. Entah kemana tampang melas tadi.

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

**PLAK!**

"KAU BODOH!" sentak Konan dengan perempatan yang muncul di keningnya. Udah serius-serius ngomong, eh, dianya malah bercanda.

"Te-terus, apa maksudnya bertingkah terlalu ja-jauh?" tanya Pein tergagap-gagap sambil memegangi pipiya yang mempunyai cap lima jari tangan Konan berwana merah. Walaupun pikirannya sudah melenceng entah kemana ketika mendengar kalimat 'bertingkah terlalu jauh'.

Konan menghela nafas, berusaha sabar akan Pein yang bolot otaknya, "Ini soal Shion."

"Shion?" tanya Pein lagi penasaran.

"Iya, Shion!" jawab Konan sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi karena kelemotan Pein dalam berfikir.

"Shion? Kenapah?" tanya Pein lagi dan lagi. Kali ini memakai nada polos dan memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, membuat Konan muntah di tempat.

Konan menepuk jidatnya yang tidak selebar jidat Sakura itu, "Tidakah kau berpikir resiko membawa sesosok roh penasaran yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai Putri dari Kerajaan Malaikat ke sebuah agensi pemberantasan hantu internasional?!"

**DEG DEG!**

Pein membelalakan kedua matanya.

Konan kembali berbicara, "Dia… Dia akan menjadi…"

"Objek penelitian yang baru."

"ALAMAK!" seru Konan kaget dan langsung kayang di tempat.

"Shion? Sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanya Pein heran sambil berdiri setelah ia terbaring di atas lantai besi helikopter akibat tabokan Konan yang oh-so-super-wow itu.

"Sejak Negara Api menyerang." jawab Shion asal dan tidak masuk akal. Pein ber-gubrak di tempat.

"Omong-omong, kurasa kalian belum tahu sepenuhnya mengenai diriku, ya?" tanya Shion sambil berdiri di dekat Pein yang masih tergeletak karena aksi gubraknya tadi.

Konan melirik ke kanan dan kiri, "Mana yang lain?"

_**SGHAF helicopter's inventory…**_

"Groooook…." Ngorok Tobi sambil berbaring di atas kopernya.

"Ngoooook…." Hidan juga ngorok dengan gelembung ingus yang keluar dari lubang hidungnya.

Ngorok?

Ya, mereka ngorok. Tepatnya, mereka sedang tidur di bagian penyimpanan barang helikopter SGHAF.

_**Back to Pein, Konan, and Shion…**_

"Ulala…" gumam Pein sambil manggut-manggut sok ngerti.

"Kalau begitu, ceritakanlah tentang dirimu, Shion." perintah Konan dengan tajam dan datar. Kembali serius.

Shion mengangguk, "Baiklah…." kata Shion sambil memejamkan kedua matanya dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

"Aku…"

"Ya?" tanya Konan makin tajam. Walaupun sekarang ingin sekali ia menggerogoti kepala Pein saking penasarannya.

"Aku…"

"IYAAAAA?" tanya Pein makin penasaran. Suka banget sih ini hantu satu bikin orang penasaran?

"Aku…"

"…Tidak ingat apa-apa."

**GEDUBRAK!**

"Tidak bisakah kau serius?!" jerit Konan frustasi dengan mulut berbusa. Ada juga ternyata hantu yang iseng banget kayak gini.

Shion tertawa-tawa, "Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku serius!".

Pein kembali dari aksi gedubraknya, dan Konan melebarkan telinganya.

"Aku memang tidak ingat apa-apa saat aku menjadi roh… Semua ingatanku di dunia hilang bagaikan di telan kobaran api… Yang kuingat hanyalah aku dulunya adalah seorang malaikat yang di utus menjadi manusia… Tetapi, setelah mendengarkan cerita kakek Hiruzen, serta melihat pertarungan kalian di peternakan itu…" Shion memberi jeda pada kalimatnya.

"…Aku ingat satu hal lain."

"Satu hal lain apa?!" teriak Pein penasaran.

Shion menunjuk Pein dengan telunjuknya, "Takdir dan Kutukan."

**~o0o~**

"KUMOHON, KAK, KUMOHON!"

"NARUTO! TIDAK BISA!"

"KUMOHON!"

Ada apaan, sih?

Ulala, ternyata oh ternyata, mereka sedang berdebat sengit antara Izumo dan Kotetsu, dua _senpai _mereka di universitas sekaligus… Panitia pendaftaran SGHAF.

"Kau masih belum punya kekuatan 'kan Naruto, Sasuke?!" tanya Izumo frustasi. Ini dua anak belum membuka potensi _Ghost Hunter_ mereka, sudah nekat mendaftar ke SGHAF, ckckckckc.

Naruto menatap Izumo dan Kotetsu dengan air mata dan ingus yang meler kemana-mana. Izumo mengernyit jijik.

"KUMOHON! BERI KAMI WAKTU 1 MINGGU! KAMI AKAN KEMBALI DENGAN HASIL MEMUASKAN!"

Sasuke yang mendengar pernyataan Naruto yang di luar rencana itu langsung membelalakan kedua matanya, "Apa maksud-HMMMPH!"

"KUMOHON!" jerit Naruto lagi, masih dengan ingus dan air mata di mana-mana sambil membekap mulut Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya. Tidak akan ia sia-siakan usaha kabur dari pengawasan ibunya yang tidak memperbolehkan ia jalan-jalan pada hari minggu karena duitnya yang lagi bokek. Tidak! Tidak akan!

Kedua panitia pendaftaran itu terlihat berpikir, "Kau yakin?" tanya mereka berdua dengan kompak, walaupun ada sedikit raut wajah ragu di wajah kedua panitia itu.

"YAKIN!" jerit Naruto semangat. Begitupun Sasuke yang makin semangat untuk memberontak tidak setuju dengan pernyataan egois Naruto yang bisa di bilang tidak masuk akal itu.

"HHHHMMMMMPPPPPPHHHHH!" jerit Sasuke sambil melotot-melotot tidak jelas dan memukul-mukul perut Naruto dengan sikutnya.

Izumo menyikut Kotetsu, "Oi… Bagaimana ini?"

"Biarkan mereka masuk!"

Hening...

Hening…

Hening…

"Kotetsu?" tanya Izumo pada rekannya itu dengan heran.

"Iya?" jawab sekaligus tanya Kotetsu pada Izumo, mereka berdua saling pandang.

"Sejak kapan suaramu menyamai suara Tsunade-_sama_?" tanya Izumo lagi dengan heran.

"HOI! AKU MEMANG ADA DI SINI, BODOH!" teriak seorang wanita yang sebenarnya tua tapi terlihat berumur muda dengan rambut pirang dan dada yang besar sambil berteriak di tengah-tengah kedua panita itu.

"HUAAAA! TSUNADE-_SAMAAA!_" jerit kedua panitia itu dengan histeris lalu segera membungkuk berkali-kali di depan Hokage ke-5 Konoha itu.

"Berhenti!" perintah Tsunade tegas pada kedua orang itu lalu beralih menatap Sasuke dan Naruto, "Daftarkan mereka pada ujian SGHAF tingkat _chuunin_."

Izumo dan Kotetsu langsung terkejut, "Ta-tapi Tsunade-_sama_! Mereka baru saja menjadi _Ghost Hunter_!" protes mereka berdua secara kompak lagi.

Tsunade menatap mereka berdua secara tajam, "Mereka adik Itachi dan Deidara, anak dari Minato dan Kushina."

Izumo dan Kotetsu tersentak kaget.

Tentu saja.

Bagaimana mereka lupa, bahwa kedua anak ini adalah adik dari 2 anggota Akatsuki, anak dari mantan Hokage ke-4 dan kepala keluarga klan Uchiha, Minato Namikaze dan Fugaku Uchiha?

"Ma-maafkan kelancangan kami!" ucap mereka berdua secara serempak sambil membungkuk di depan Sasuke dan Naruto berkali-kali.

"Haah…" Tsunade menghela nafas dan memutar kedua bola matanya lalu kembali menatap Sasuke dan Naruto, "Kutunggu minggu depan, kalian akan kembali dengan hasil yang memuaskan. Sesuai janjimu, Naruto." katanya panjang lebar dan menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"_What the…_" gumam Sasuke lemah sambil melongo lebar mendengar pernyataan Tsunade. Bagaimana ia bisa bicara? Karena dekapan Naruto lepas darinya karena pernyataan Tsunade juga.

"BAIK! AKU AKAN TEPATI JANJIKU!" seru Naruto senang sambil mengacungkan jempolnya pada Tsunade dan nyengir lebar.

Tsunade tersenyum, "Baiklah, informasi lebih lanjut, akan kuhubungi kalian. Kalian boleh pulang."

"AYO SASUKE!" seru Naruto senang sambil menyeret kerah baju Sasuke yang sedang melongo lebar. Entah apa yang di pikirannya, tapi Naruto pasti akan di sembur habis-habisan saat ia sadar nanti.

Sementara Tsunade hanya tersenyum.

Senyum.

Senyum.

Senyum.

"Tsunade-_sama_..."

"HUWAAA!" jerit Tsunade kaget sambil memelotokan kedua matanya akibat sebuah suara bak mahluk halus yang memanggil namanya.

"_Su-sumimasen_, Tsunade-_sama_!" seru sang pelaku panggilan yang ternyata adalah seorang perempuan berumuran sekitar 20 tahunan dengan rambut hitam sebahu dan menggendong seekor babi. Ya, ialah Shizune.

"Kau mengagetkan aku, _Shizune_…" gumam Tsunade sambil bernafas lega.

Shizune nyengir, "Maaf… Tapi, bolehkah aku bertanya?" tanyanya dengan nada takut-takut.

"Bertanyalah." jawab Tsunade singkat dan berwibawa.

"Apakah… Rencana ini akan berhasil?" tanyanya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada babi pink di gendongannya ketika babi itu terlihat gelisah.

Tsunade tersenyum sekali lagi menatap sebuah helikopter yang berada di atas langit, menuju pendaratan helikopter di atap gedung pusat SGHAF di belakangnya itu, "Kita hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik, Shizune. Berharap."

**~o0o~**

_**Unknown Place, Unknown Time**_

"Heheh… Sepertinya sudah di mulai, ya…" gumam sebuah suara laki-laki di dalam kegelapan sambil terkekeh-kekeh kejam.

"Benar tuan…" balas sebuah suara lain yang terdengar seperti suara seorang wanita dengan datar.

"Kalau begitu, siapkan semua keperluan kita. Karena…" suara itu memberi jeda pada kalimatnya.

"…Kita akan berpesta besar…"

**TBC**

**Ketikan **_**author**_**(?) :**

**Nehehehehe, kasih misteri lagi! XDDDDD *plak***

**Kura punya pengumuman penting juga : Jadwal apdet fic ini seharusnya Sabtu atau Minggu atau hari libur, tapi, karena bejibunnya PR serta Kura sudah naik kelas 3 SMP, Kura agak terlambat mengapdet fic ini. Kura minta pengertian readers, ya…**

**Nee, nee… Kura rasa, sedikit demi sedikit misteri akan terkuak, ya? Nehehehehe, tapi ramalannya yang di ceritain Hiruzen itu baru sebagian, loh! Hihihi.**

**Eniwey, Kura bales ripiuw yang endak login dulu, yaa~ :**

**RUE ERU : **OKe, Kura bakal tambahin hantu-hantu unik lain di chapter depan, janji! Chapter depan horrornya di mulai lagi, oke, oke, oke? Oke, dong *plak* Terimakasih reviewnya, ya ^_^

**Oke, terimakasih banyak juga yang review, fav, follow, fic ini, kalian sangat berharga XD Baidewey sisa reviewnya yang login bakal Kura bales lewat PM, tapi yang punya akun Facebook sama kontak BBMnya Kura entar di bales di salah satu dari dua itu, ya? **

_**Well, mind to leave a review?**_

_**Adios, Amigo!**_


	6. Chapter 6 : Utusan ketujuh dosa!

**Sebelumnya di Ghost Hunter…**

"_Heheh… Sepertinya sudah di mulai, ya…" gumam sebuah suara laki-laki di dalam kegelapan sambil terkekeh-kekeh kejam._

"_Benar tuan…" balas sebuah suara lain yang terdengar seperti suara seorang wanita dengan datar._

"_Kalau begitu, siapkan semua keperluan kita. Karena…" suara itu memberi jeda pada kalimatnya._

"…_Kita akan berpesta besar…"_

**Sekarang di Ghost Hunter…**

_**On The Way to Konoha University, Monday, 05.30 A.M**_

"Sasuke, maaf!"

"Diam!"

"Sasuke!"

"Diam!"

"PANTAT BEBEK!"

**BUAGH!**

"Aduh, _teme_… Sakit…" keluh Naruto sambil memegangi bokongnya yang dengan mulus mencium tanah.

"Salah siapa kau seenaknya sendiri, hah?!" bentak Sasuke sambil pasang tampang marah yang lebih terlihat seperti kulit pisang yang kelindes truk gandeng. Intinya, gak enak di pandang.

Ada apa, sih?

Ulala, ternyata, oh, ternyata… Dua anak yang bagaikan langit dan bumi itu sedang bertengkar heboh. Lihat saja, ada banyak orang-orang yang membawa _popcorn_ dan selalu mengikuti kemana mereka berjalan saking serunya melihat pertengkaran mereka akibat hari minggu kemarin.

Yap, hari minggu kemarin. Hari di mana Negara Api menyerang.

Ehem, ulang.

Yap, hari minggu kemarin. Hari di mana Naruto membuat keputusan dengan segala keegoisannya, dan berhasil membuat Sasuke menderita frustasi, depresi, epilepsi, dan segala si-si lainnya seharian itu.

Masa dalam waktu seminggu saja mereka bisa membuka potensial kekuatan mereka?

Bisa saja kalau mereka punya kemampuan terpendam. Lah ini? Kemarin saja mereka masih di bantu dengan keberuntungan untuk mengalahkan sosok hantu ular itu karena faktor waktu yang mendekati pagi hari, membuat kekuatan sosok itu melemah. Bayangkan saja kalau mereka menghadapi sosok-sosok hantu tingkat atas yang biasa di berantas oleh SGHAF itu. Bisa-bisa mereka jadi _zombie_ duluan sebelum mendaratkan sebuah tinju kecil tak bertenaga sekalipun.

"MAAFKAN AKU, _TEME_!" jerit Naruto histeris sambil menangis air mata buaya laut sambil memegangi kaki Sasuke. Membuat orang-orang yang sedari tadi melihat pertengkaran mereka langsung mengelap air mata dengan terharu karena mengira adegan pertengkaran itu telah berubah menjadi drama sinetron.

Orang-orang aneh.

"JIJIK!" Sasuke juga menjerit histeris sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya, berusaha melepaskan Naruto yang kini sedang berusaha mendekatkan hidungnya yang beringus itu pada celana panjangnya.

"AYOLAH!" Naruto masih saja menjerit-jerit bak orang kesetanan, kali ini dengan nada memohon dan wajah memelas dengan air mata serta ingus yang masih setia menempel di wajahnya, membuat wajahnya itu tidak melas sama sekali.

"MAAFMU TIDAK AKAN MENGUBAH APAPUN!" tolak Sasuke mentah-mentah sambil melempar Naruto menuju pohon terdekat hingga pohon tersebut tumbang. Dengan kesal, ia langkahkan kakinya, melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kampusnya.

Oh, ayolah. Apa yang akan orang-orang bilang ketika melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke dengan celana _jeans_ panjang, sepatu _vantouvel_ berwarna hitam kelam serta kaos berwarna putih di balut dengan kemeja berwarna merah yang tidak di kancingkan dan menggendong sebuah tas berwarna biru dongker di punggungnya, berjalan dengan seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang bahkan hanya memakai boxer motif lope-lope serta busa hasil sikat gigi yang masih setia menempel di mulutnya?

"Enggak _match_ banget." komentar―atau jawab, mungkin― seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang yang di ikat dengan model ekor kuda serta pakaian serba terbuka(?) dan membawa sebuah tas jinjing―yang entah isinya _make up_ atau buku―sambil mengibaskan rambutnya itu bak pemain iklan shampoo yang gagal audisi, Yamanaka Ino, yang kebetulan sedang lewat.

"SASUKEEEE!" Naruto kembali menjerit histeris sambil menggunakan jurus kaki seribu untuk menyusul sohibnya itu dan membalikan badan Sasuke untuk menghadapnya," AKU AKAN-"

"AKAN APA?!" potong Sasuke hingga mulutnya berbusa. Ini anak udah semaunya sendiri, lalu minta maaf, sekarang apa lagi?

"AKU AKAN BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!"

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Sasuke mengorek telinganya menggunakan ranting entah darimana, "Kau bilang apa tadi?".

"Aku bilang, aku akan **bertanggung jawab**!" jawab Naruto sambil menekankan pada kata 'bertanggung jawab'.

"Apa? Bertumpang tangan?" Sasuke kembali mengorek telinganya.

"Bertanggung jawab!" mulut Naruto semakin berbusa di tambah busa sikat gigi yang masih tersisa di mulutnya itu.

"Berulang tahun?"

"Bertanggung jawab!"

"Berhutang budi?"

"Bertanggung jawab!"

"Berandai-andai?"

Naruto menepok jidatnya dengan frustasi, "BERTANGGUNG JAWAAAAAAAAB!"

**PLAK!**

"NYANTE AJA KENAPA?!" teriak Sasuke setelah menabok Naruto dengan gemasnya. Masa teriak itu tepat di telinga orang? Yang bener itu teriak pake 5 toa terus di deketin ke telinga orang. Loh?

"Salah sendiri di omongin tanggung jawab malah di plesetin terus…" kata Naruto sambil mengelus pipinya yang memerah dengan cap telapak tangan pantat ayam.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Baiklah… Kau boleh menebus kesalahanmu…"

Naruto nyengir lebar.

"…Tetapi, dengan satu syarat!" ucap Sasuke tegas sambil memelototi Naruto hingga itu mata mau copot.

"Syarat apa?" tanya Naruto antusias.

Sasuke menunjuk wajahnya.

"Pakai bajumu."

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ghost Hunter © Topeng Lolli Kura**

_**Warning **_**: **_AU, OOC, Miss Typo(s), A newbie's fic_

_**Genre **__: Humor (Maybe will be bad this time since I have no mood for Humor today)/Horror/Adventure/Mistery/Maybe a little bit Fantasy/I'll try to add Romance_

_**Pair **__(Well…) : It's still a secret *kicked*_

**FIC INI SAYA BUAT BUKAN UNTUK MENCARI KEUNTUNGAN DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! JIKALAU ADA KESAMAAN JUDUL ATAU ISI CERITA, ITU HANYALAH KEBETULAN YANG TIDAK DI SENGAJA. FIC INI MURNI IDE SAYA.**

_**Don't Like? Don't Read.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**SGHAF **_**VVIP Akatsuki Bedroom, 10.30 A.M**_

"HEAH!" teriak Pein sambil meninju udara di depannya dengan ganas dan beringas.

Yak, udara biasa.

Bagi orang awam.

Bagi Konan yang sedang bermalas-malasan di sofa mewah di dekat aktivitas Pein, itu bukanlah udara biasa.

Di depan Pein, terdapat sosok hantu dengan rambut panjang mencapai lantai, dengan tanduk berwarna merah dan baju robek-robek berwarna merah yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Jangan lupakan tangannya yang berlumuran darah dan melayang di atas kedua tanduknya itu.

"_SHINRA TENSEI_!" teriak Pein sambil melayangkan tinju terakhirnya pada sosok di depannya itu dengan tambahan jurusnya yang menyelimuti kepalan tangannya itu.

**BRUAKH!**

"Hosh… Hosh…" nafas Pein terengah-engah. Emosi. Dia EMOSI! DIA BENCI HANTU ITU! Ingin sekali ia memasaknya menjadi hantu goreng saus tomat. Atau saus kecap sekalian, di tambah jeruk nipis dan sambel, beuh, mantap!

Ehm, kembali ke cerita.

"Tidak bisakah kau santai sedikit? Sudah berapa kali kita menambal tembok kamar ini?" tanya Konan sambil memutar kedua bola matanya bosan dan menghela nafas.

Yap, kini mereka sedang berada di sebuah kamar mewah dengan kasur ukuran _king size_, TV _flat_ di depan tempat tidur itu, meja kerja yang di lengkapi komputer dan colokan kabel serta rak buku yang isinya bejibun. Kamar mandi dan dapur yang tergabung dengan ruang makan itu terlihat terhubung ke kamar itu. Isi dari semua ruangan di dalam sana-pun juga terlihat tersusun rapi.

Ini kamar atau rumah, sih?

Apapun itu, yang mencolok sekarang adalah sebuah lubang raksasa menganga lebar bagaikan Chouji yang melihat sebuah ayam goreng di sebelah tempat tidur mereka.

"Aku benci dia, Konan-c_han_!" jawab Pein frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Ingin rasanya ia di lindes pake truk gandeng, pake truk tronton sekalian.

Yap, itu adalah hantu yang sama yang sering datang dan mengganggu kamar Pein dan Konan di gedung SGHAF ini. Ingin sekali Pein memenjarakannya di perut bumi, agar mati lagi sana.

"Benci, sih,benci… Tapi, jangan jebol tembok juga kali…" kata Konan dengan malasnya sambil mendengus. Uang yang selalu mereka keluarkan hanya untuk menambal tembok yang selalu saja jebol akibat tindakan Pein itu terlihat bagaikan sebuah Pizza tanpa roti(?).

"Tapi dia selalu kembali, kembali, kembali, dan KEMBALI!" Pein berteriak dengan frustasi hingga mulutnya berbusa sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya bagaikan orang terkena epilepsi.

Konan memutar kedua bola matanya lagi, sangat bosan, "Daripada kau berteriak seperti orang gila kesurupan, lebih baik kita berbicara tentang Shion." katanya, kali ini ia memasang tampang serius.

Pein berhenti mengomel dan menatap Konan serius.

"Konan-_chan_…"

.

.

.

"…Ngomongin orang itu tidak baik."

**BLETAK!**

"SIAPA YANG NGOMONGIN ORANG?!" sebuah perempatan jalan tanpa lampu lalu lintas dan mobil-mobilnya muncul di dahi Konan setelah ia menjitak Pein dengan keras. Suruh siapa ngelawak pas keadaan serius gini, pake wajah sok polos lagi.

"Katanya tadi mau bicara tentang Shion…" kata Pein. Dengan wajah sok-tidak-berdosa-nya itu, tentu saja.

"Demi Si Bleki, iya! Tapi bukan ngegosip gitu!" Konan kembali ngomel dengan mulut berbusa dan membawa-bawa Si Bleki entah siapa itu. Ingin sekali ia memasukan belalang dalam menu makanan Pein, biar keselek belalang sana.

"Oh…" Pein hanya ber-oh-ria. Pake nada polos juga. Ingin sekali Konan memasaknya menjadi berkedel tindikan ketika ia bertindak sok polos begitu.

"Jadi, kau ingat apa yang Shion katakan kemarin saat di helikopter?" tanya Konan, kali ini wajahnya kembali serius. Walaupun ia tetap berencana memasak berkedel tindikan.

Pein duduk di tepi kasur ukuran _king size_ itu sambil berpikir keras.

"_Takdir dan Kutukan."_

Lagi-lagi. Dua kata itu.

Takdir.

Kutukan.

Madara.

Ramalan.

Kenapa? Semua ini bagaikan sebuah _puzzle_ yang membingungkan dan rumit.

Takdir, Kutukan, Madara, Ramalan…

Apa-apaan ini maksudnya? Takdir dan Kutukan, Shion, Madara, keanehan hantu-hantu di peternakan, dan sebagian ramalan yang di ceritakan kakek Hiruzen kemarin… Apakah…

"Apakah semua ini berkaitan?" tanya Pein memandang lantai―walaupun ia bertanya pada Konan―sambil mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Entahlah…" Konan bangkit dari sofa mewah itu, "…Kupikir… Kita sedang dalam keadaan berbahaya…".

"Berbahaya?" beo Pein bingung.

Bahaya? Bahaya apa?

"Aku juga tidak tahu…" Konan mulai berjalan menuju rak buku di dekat meja kerja mereka berdua dan memilah-milah buku untuk di baca, "…Perasaanku tidak enak." lanjutnya.

Pein hanya diam tidak menanggapi perkataan Konan. Ia terlihat asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia tentu ingat bagaimana wajah Shion yang nyengir tak berdosa setelah ia mengatakan kata-kata itu―Takdir dan Kutukan―menyebalkan. Sudah buat suasana tegang, malah ngelawak. Ingin sekali ia menjatuhkan roh penasaran itu dari helikopter saat itu juga kalau saja Konan tidak memelototinya kemarin.

Lagipula, Shion masih bisa terbang 'kan? Jadi percuma saja menjatuhkannya.

"Temani aku ke perpustakaan."

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

"HOI!"

"ALAMAK!" Pein yang sedang asyik dengan pikirannya itupun terlonjak kaget sambil bersalto ria dan nyungsep di atas lantai marmer itu.

"Sudah kubilang, temani aku ke perpustakaan besar Konoha." ucap Konan sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Jangan teriak juga napa…" protes Pein sambil berdiri dan memegangi dagunya yang _notabene_ adalah bagian tubuh pertama yang mencium lantai mengkilap tapi keras itu, "Tapi, buat apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Semua novelku sudah habis kubaca, dan aku butuh yang baru." kata Konan datar―walaupun ia terlihat sama sekali tidak ingin membeli novel―sambil berdiri dan meraih sepatu hak tinggi berwarna merahnya dan melepas jubah Akatsukinya, menunjukan sebuah tubuh mungil nan ramping yang terbalut jaket tebal dengan warna coklat ber-_hoodie_ serta kacamata hitam.

"Se-sekarang?" tanya Pein terbata-bata. Iyalah! Wong di luar hujan lebat gitu, mau keluar sekarang. Mau setor nyawa sama tuan petir, nih, ceritanya.

"ENDAK! TAHUN DEPAN!" bentak Konan dengan hujan lokal saking mangkelnya, "YA SEKARANGLAH!".

"Santai aja kali…" himbau Pein sambil membersihkan wajahnya dari hujan lokal sang kekasih, "Tapi, sekarang hujan lebat, sayang…".

Konan menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya lalu memasang _hoodie_ jaketnya, "Justru itu bagus, karena…

…Aku merasa ada yang memata-matai kita.."

**~o0o~**

_**Konoha University Canteen, 11.00 A.M**_

"Ini membosankan…" keluh Naruto sambil menopang kepalanya menggunakan tangannya dan memainkan mie _ramen_nya sambil sesekali menguap bosan. Entah sejak kapan ia memakai sebuah kemeja berwarna oranye dengan corak hitam yang di bungkus dengan jaket berwarna sama yang tidak di-risletingkan, hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Yang penting, asap berbau lezat ramen ia biarkan mengepul begitu saja dari mangkoknya yang terletak di atas meja berbentuk persegi panjang dengan dua kursi kayu panjang yang di letakan di kedua sisi panjangnya.

Oke, terlalu banyak kata 'panjang' di sini.

"Hoi, Naruto! Kau mau memakan _ramen_mu tidak?" tanya Kiba dengan tampang ngiler melihat _ramen_ ukuran _extra jumbo_ milik Naruto yang tak tersentuh sama sekali dari tadi.

"Kau mau?" tanya Naruto―masih dengan tampang madesu―sambil menyodorkan _ramen_nya pada Kiba yang duduk di seberangnya. Dan tentu saja, langsung di sambut gembira oleh Kiba yang langsung melahap _ramen_ itu.

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa, Naruto?" tanya Shino yang duduk di sebelah Kiba sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, "Tampangmu seperti orang yang tidak punya masa depan cerah." lanjutnya, sadis tapi datar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Shino…" jawab Naruto dengan nada bagaikan orang yang mau di hukum mati menggunakan jarum suntik raksasa yang akan di suntikan di pantat, pasrah dan miris.

"Jika kau tidak apa-apa, tidak mungkin kau semiris ini." sergah Shino datar sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Naruto terlihat diam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya, "Shino, kau tahu bagaimana cara menjadi seorang _Ghost Hunter_?"

**PFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTT!**

Sasuke langsung menyemburkan jus tomat yang sedang ia minum ketika ia mendengar perkataan Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil memelototkan kedua matanya, "Kau bilang apa?!" tanyanya dengan nafas ngos-ngosan seperti habis berlari puluhan kilometer tanpa minum dan makan sama sekali.

Shino dan Kiba juga terlihat tak kalah kagetnya, mereka berdua cengo dengan expresi orang habis ngeliat mayat berdiri dan makan nasi goreng serta jus jeruk di warung terdekat, _horror_.

Sementara Naruto makin beraura suram, ia sempat melakukan _headbang_ beberapa kali hingga akhirnya ia mati.

Tamat.

Enggak, dong. Becanda.

"SASUKE!" Naruto akhirnya berhenti melakukan _headbang_ dan berganti menggoncang-goncang pundak Sasuke sambil bercucuran air mata buaya dan ingus lele(?). Sasuke jadi jijik dan pusing sendiri. Pusing karena goncangan Naruto yang melebihi gempa bumi 100 _Skala Ritcher_.

"APA?!" teriak Sasuke menggunakan hujan lokal dan melepaskan tangan Naruto dengan frustasi, epilepsi, depresi, dan si-si lainnya.

"BAGAIMANA INI?! SEMINGGU LAGI, SEMINGGU LAGI!" Naruto kembali menjerit histeris. Membuat Sasuke jadi jijik sendiri.

"Seminggu lagi, itu 'kan salahmu sendiri." tanggap Sasuke dengan datar dan tak peduli sambil kembali meminum jus tomatnya. Naruto kembali melakukan _headbang_ dan kembali menggila.

Kiba yang sudah kembali dari expresi cengonya bertanya setelah melihat pertengkaran heboh antara Kuning dan Hitam(?), "Seminggu lagi emangnya ada apa, sih?".

**Siiiiiiing…..**

"Jangan tanya." jawab mereka berdua dengan kompak dan datarnya. Bahkan, Naruto sampai menghentikan aksi menggilanya untuk menjebol dinding kantin akibat _headbang_nya itu.

"Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Hinata." simpul Shino datar sambil manggut-manggut.

**Siiiiiiiing…..**

"AAAA! HINATA-_CHAN_ PASTI TIDAK AKAN MENCINTAIKU!" jerit Naruto histeris sambil memperkeras aksi menjebol dinding kantin dengan beringasnya.

Entah berapa kerugian yang harus di bayar sang pemilik kantin nanti.

"Bodoh!" Kiba menyikut kepala Shino hingga benjol dan kacamatannya menjadi miring, "Ayolah, Sasuke! Beritahu apa yang terjadi!" paksa Kiba sambil kembali menganiaya Shino. Yang di aniaya malah diam saja. Diam, atau merencanakan balas dendam yang kejam.

Sasuke menghela nafas pasrah, "Ini soal pendaftaran SGHAF…".

**PFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTT!**

Kali ini Kiba yang menyemburkan minumannya akibat kaget hingga serangga-serangga Shino ber-salto ria, "KAU BILANG APUAH?!" teriaknya dengan pose alay hingga membuat siapapun yang lewat ingin menelannya bulat-bulat dan di keluarkan dalam bentuk bulat-bulat juga(?).

"Pendaftaran SGHAF." ulang Sasuke datar sedatar tembok yang baru di amplas menggunakan gigi Maito Guy, "Sebenarnya, kami belum memenuhi standard pendaftarannya, tapi Naruto malah mengatakan bahwa kami sanggup memenuhi standard seminggu lagi. Dan dia mengatakannya tanpa persetujuanku.".

"Jadi begitu, ya…" Kiba melirik Akamaru yang sedari tadi diam saja bersembunyi di bawah meja kantin mengemil daging ayam yang diam-diam Kiba berikan padanya. Asal tahu saja, membawa peliharaan ke Universitas Konoha itu di larang. Dan entah bagaimana Kiba menyembunyikan Akamaru yang badannya gede itu dari tatapan mata orang-orang di sekolah setiap harinya.

"Mungkin kami bisa membantumu…" saran Shino yang berhasil membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan jus tomat dari hidungnya, "…Sekaligus membantumu mendapatkan Hinata." lanjutnya, kali ini, Naruto kembali secepat kilat ke tempat duduknya dan memasang tampang melas penuh ingus, benjol, lebam, dan air mata di mana-mana kepada Shino.

'_Bahkan wajah seekor serangga lebih baik daripada yang ini…_' batin Shino bergidik jijik melihat wajah Naruto yang bagaikan kulit pisang abis di injek, di kunyah, di lepeh, dan di giles oleh sebuah truk tronton yang membawa seekor katak raksasa. Menjijikan dan sudah kadaluarsa(?).

"Kau serius?" tanya Sasuke dengan tampang mengintimidasi. Walaupun rasa kaget jelas terlihat dari sorot matanya yang seolah mengatakan 'Cius? Enelan? Miapah?'.

Generasi alay.

"Serius." jawab Shino sambil berdiri, "Temui aku di lorong perpustakaan setelah bel pulang nanti." katanya lalu segera berlalu untuk menghadiri jadwal kencan rutinnya dengan para semut di lab biologi.

"O-oi…" Sasuke ingin bertanya lebih lanjut. Namun sayang, Shino segera menghilang dengan jurus kaki sepuluh ribu, karena seribu sudah terlalu _mainstream_(?).

"Aku mau pergi dulu." pamit Kiba kepada kedua sohibnya itu sambil menghabiskan jus jeruknya, "Jangan lupa! Seusai bel sekolah! Ayo, Akamaru!" katanya mengingatkan Naruto dan Sasuke sambil memanggil Akamaru dan segera berlari menyusul Shino. Tidak ikut kencan dengan semut, tentunya.

"Oi… _Teme_…" Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke dengan _slowmotion_ dan air mata haru yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Lebay, "Aku…"

"Hn?" tanggap Sasuke malas dan jijik. Gimana tidak jijik? Dengan wajah Naruto yang seperti sekarang, rasanya seperti di dekati oleh sesosok hantu paling mengerikan di sejarah dunia. Miris nasibmu, wahai Sasuke!

"…Ingin mengobati wajah gantengku ini di UKS." ucapnya, masih dengan wajah seperti itu. Kali ini ingus keluar dari hidungnya.

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

**PLAK!**

"GAK PAKE INGUS DIKIT GAK BISA APA?!" bentak Sasuke dengan perempatan jalan lengkap dengan mobil-mobilnya(?) yang muncul di keningnya sambil menabok Naruto menjauh darinya. Entah kenapa, Naruto terlihat menjijikan hari ini.

"Enggak." jawab Naruto dengan inosennya. Sasuke makin naik pitam.

"Grrrr… Ayo cepat!" ajak Sasuke sambil mengepulkan asap dari hidung dan telinganya lengkap dengan suara kereta apinya dan segera berlalu meninggalkan Naruto.

"_Teme_! Tunggu aku, _teme_!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari menyusul sobat karibnya itu menuju UKS.

**~o0o~**

**Konoha **_**Street Way**_**, 13.00 P.M**

**ZZZZRRRRRSSSSHHHH!**

"Konan-_chan_!" teriak Pein sambil menyusul sang kekasih dari belakang. Ini sudah kelima kalinya ia di tinggalkan oleh kekasihnya yang bisa berlari cepat walaupun memakai sepatu hak tinggi itu.

Itu cewek atau atlet marathon sih?

"Sudah kubilang! Cepatlah!" bentak Konan sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap kekasihnya itu dengan kesal.

Oh, ayolah. Siapa yang mau berlama-lama di tengah hujan deras seperti ini?

"Kamu terlalu cepat jalannya, Konan-_chan_…" kata Pein memelas, "Pelan-pelan saja… Aku tidak merasakan hawa kegelapan, kok…" lanjutnya dengan ngos-ngosan. Hei! Bergerak menggunakan jas hujan hijau lumut yang mencapai mata kaki ber-_hoodie_ dengan sepatu _boots_ yang kebesaran di tengah hujan deras itu sulit!

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Konan mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, "Kau bilang apa?".

"Kamu terlalu cepat-"

"Bukan!" Konan menggelengkan kepalanya hingga kepalanya pusing 100 keliling, "Sesudahnya!"

"Aku ingin makan _yakiniku_?" tanya Pein dengan polosnya.

"Bukan!"

"Kukuku kaku terkena paku di atas batu?"

"Bukan!"

"Mama aku pup di celana?"

"Terlalu jauh!"

"Aku tidak merasakan hawa kegelapan?"

"TEPAT!" teriak Konan dengan hujan lokal, menambah deras hujan yang ada di sana.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Pein sambil melepas _hoodie_nya dan duduk di trotoar lalu segera menggali harta di hidungnya. Iuh, _skip_ bagian ini.

Konan ikut duduk di trotoar, "Entahlah… Aku hanya merasa tidak enak saja…" Konan menghela nafas, menatap tetes demi tetes air hujan yang membasahi tanah dengan sendu.

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka hanya diam dan hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Membiarkan berisiknya air hujan yang berbenturan dengan tanah dan atap-atap gedung di kota Konoha mengisi keheningan di antara mereka.

Melihat hujan yang deras ini, Konan menjadi ingat sesuatu.

Tentang hubungannya dengan pria yang duduk di sampingnya ini.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Tetapi, Konan tentu ingat bagaimana Pein membuatnya jatuh hati kepadanya.

Ah, kejadian itu sungguh berhasil membuat wajahnya bersemu merah.

Ya, kejadian di mana ia terjatuh dalam rangkulan hangat penuh cinta dari Pein. Suasananya tepat seperti ini. Jalanan yang sepi karena hujan deras yang mengguyur, membasahi mereka berdua. Menyelimuti mereka dalam keheningan dan kehangatan cinta. Seolah-olah dunia ini adalah milik mereka sendiri.

Ah, wajahnya kembali bersemu merah mengingat kejadian itu.

"Konan-_chan_?"

"Eh!" Konan tersentak kaget.

"Hehe, kau itu lucu sekali kalau sedang kaget!" kekeh Pein sambil mencubit pipi Konan dengan pelan. Yang tentu saja, membuat wajah gadis penyuka seni melipat kertas kembali bersemu merah.

"Jangan kagetin orang, dong!" seru Konan memalingkan wajahnya dari Pein, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu merah dengan hebat.

Melihat tingkah laku Konan yang seperti itu, sebersit ide jahil muncul di otak Pein. Perlahan, ia berjinjit mendekati sang kekasih secara diam-diam, dan menepuk pundak mungil sang kekasih.

"Apa?" sahut Konan sinis menanggapi tepukan Pein di pundaknya. Walaupun sebenarnya, ia begitu senang walaupun Pein hanya menepuk pundaknya.

"Lihat aku, dong, _honey_…" pinta Pein sambil memanggil Konan menggunakan panggilan yang begitu romantis dan berjongkok lalu menaruh kepalanya di pundak Konan, menghirup aroma mawar yang menjadi ciri khas sang kekasih.

**BLUSH!**

Wajah gadis berambut biru itupun memerah bagaikan kepiting rebus, sangat kontras dengan warna rambutnya.

Tapi yang pasti, Konan begitu berdebar saat ini.

"Me-menjauh! Jauhkan wajah jelekmu da-dariku!" dusta Konan sambil berbalik dan menunduk, mendorong dada bidang sang kekasih menjauh darinya. Tentu dusta, dalam hatinya, ia merasa Pein begitu tampan.

"Heheh!" kekeh Pein jahil lalu kembali mendekat dan menatap Konan―yang sudah kembali memalingkan wajah karena tersipu malu―dari depan, "Sungguh wajahku sejelek itu?" tanya Pein sambil mengangkat dagu Konan dengan lembut dan menatap iseng―yang di sembunyikan dengan tatapan lembut dan hangat ala Pein―sang kekasih secara langsung.

**DEG DEG!**

Jantung Konan serasa ingin copot begitu ia menatap wajah Pein secara langsung.

Bukan secara langsungnya, tapi…

…Jaraknya.

Ya, jarak wajahnya dan wajah sang kekasih hanya tinggal beberapa sentimeter. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya makin memerah, jantungnya makin berdebar begitu ia menatap manik ungu sang kekasih sedekat ini. Ya ampun, demi Tuhan! Sekalipun mereka sudah bertahun-tahun menjalani hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih, tapi, tapi…

…Mereka tidak pernah sehangat ini.

"Jadi, apakah wajahku sejelek itu, hm?" tanya Pein lagi sarkastis, yang sukses membuat Konan makin berdebar, "Wajahmu saja sampai memerah begitu, sayang.".

'_Strike_…' batin Konan serasa di pojokkan. Ia sudah ketahuan. Hawa yang seharusnya dingin karena hujan deras di sekitar mereka itu serasa panas bagi Konan.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, sayang?" tanya Pein sambil mengelus rambut biru Konan di balik _hoodie_ jaket tebalnya itu dengan lembut dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, "Aku…" katanya sambil tersenyum lembut dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

Konan sendiri tidak bisa apa-apa.

Ia serasa terpaku dan mempunyai perasaan campur aduk yang membuat jantungnya berdebar begitu Pein semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Semakin dekat…

Semakin dekat…

Semakin dekat…

Semakin dekat…

…Dan…

.

.

.

**BLAAAAAAAAAARRHHHHH!**

"Apa itu?" tanya Pein kaget sambil menoleh ke belakang dengan marah dan tak rela. Berani-beraninya mengganggu waktu berduaannya bersama Konan! Kalau pembuat ledakan itu adalah Deidara, Pein akan memotong kunciran rambutnya itu memakai pemotong rumput!

"Pein, lihat itu!" jerit Konan setelah ia baru sadar dari keadaan berdebarnya sambil menunjuk sebuah gedung yang berasap.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya Pein.

Di sana, jauh di depan sana. Terlihatlah sesosok hantu berbentuk seperti cacing raksasa berwarna ungu gelap kehitam-hitaman, dengan topeng putih aneh yang mempunyai mata sipit dan bibir seperti manusia dengan kanji jepang bertuliskan _rei_ (nol) di dahi topeng aneh itu serta 4 bulu merah panjang seperti kumpulan rambut yang keluar di bagian atas topeng itu serta satu rambut merah lainnya sebagai janggut serta dua tangan kurus berwarna sama dengan tubuhnya sedang menghancurkan gedung-gedung dengan ganas.

"Ha-hantu apa itu…" gumam sekaligus tanya Pein sambil tercengang. Kakinya serasa gemetar. Hawa kegelapannya, hawa kegelapannya...

**DEG DEG!**

Hawa kegelapannya begitu pekat!

**BLAAAAARH!**

Sosok itu kembali menghancurkan gedung hingga reruntuhannya jatuh ke atas tanah di sertai oleh asap yang tebal.

"Konan…" Pein melirik pada sang kekasih yang tidak kalah tercengangnya, "Panggil Akatsuki yang lain untuk berkumpul di sini…" lanjutnya.

Konan langsung tersentak kaget, "Ba-bagaimana denganmu?! Kau tidak boleh gegabah!" jeritnya di tengah hujan dan di tengah penghancuran sosok mengerikan itu.

Pein menatap Konan lembut dan tersenyum hangat, "Aku tidak apa-apa.".

"Tapi―"

"Nyawa orang-orang di kota Konoha jauh lebih berharga, Konan." potong Pein cepat. Membuat Konan terdiam selama beberapa saat.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka di tengah-tengah hujan deras ini.

**BLAAAARH!**

Sosok itu kembali melakukan aksi penghancurannya.

"Konan―"

"Jika aku pergi, kau harus jaga dirimu baik-baik." ucap Konan datar tapi tegas. Di tatapnya wajah Pein yang ikut di basahi oleh guyuran tangis sang awan dengan tatapan seolah-olah memintanya untuk menuruti perkataannya barusan.

Pein tersenyum, "Aku akan kembali dalam keadaan utuh.".

"Janji?" tanya Konan penuh harap.

"Janji." Kata Pein mantap.

"Kalau begitu…" Konan membuka jaket tebalnya, dan mengambil jubah Akatsuki di dalam tas jinjing berwarna biru yang sedari tadi ia bawa dan memakainya, "…Aku akan kembali secepat mungkin."

Pein terlihat terkejut, "Konan-c_han_, kau tidak usah kembali! Kekuatanmu tidak akan berfungsi di dalam hujan seperti ini! Nyawamu malah akan melayang!" himbau Pein panik.

"Kau pikir, aku tidak mengembangkan sebuah metode untuk bertarung di dalam hujan?" tanya Konan sambil menunjukan sebuah botol minyak dari dalam tasnya, yang langsung membuat Pein terkejut.

"Kertas yang di lumuri minyak…" gumam Pein menganalisa, "…Tidak akan bisa terpengaruhi oleh air, jenius!" puji Pein sambil memeluk kekasihnya erat-erat.

**BLUSH!**

"Lepaskan!" jerit Konan sebelum wajahnya bersemu merah lebih parah lagi, "Aku harus pergi."

"Baiklah." Pein melepaskan pelukannya pada sang kekasih, "Bawa Shion dan Hiruzen-_san_ juga." lanjutnya, Konan kembali terkejut entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Konan bingung.

"Kupikir, setidaknya kita bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang semua kejadian aneh belakangan ini." jawab Pein, "Karena kupikir kemunculan hantu ini juga aneh, kemungkinan ada hubungannya dengan mereka berdua.".

Konan mengangguk mengerti, "Baiklah, jaga dirimu baik-baik." Himbaunya lalu berbalik membelakangi Pein dan diam sejenak.

"Aku akan kembali secepat mungkin." kata Konan lagi sekaligus untuk terakhir kalinya. Pein hanya tersenyum sebelum akhirnya kekasihnya itu menatap ke langit.

**SET!**

Dan melompati atap-atap rumah serta gedung di sana untuk kembali ke markas SGHAF, meninggalkan Pein sendirian di sana.

"Baiklah…" Pein membuka _hoodie_ serta risleting jas hujannya lalu melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Menampilkan jubah Akatsuki cadangan yang sama dengan milik Konan terpasang dengan baik di tubuhnya.

"Aku akan menghabisimu…" gumamnya dengan suara berbisik yang sinis dan mengubah matanya menjadi _Rinnegan_ lalu segera berbalik dan melompati atap-atap gedung dan rumah seperti Konan tadi, menghampiri sosok hantu raksasa itu.

Dan perlahan menguak perannya dalam roda takdir yang tak pernah berhenti berputar.

**~o0o~**

**Konoha **_**University Library Corridor, **_**13.30 **_**P.M**_

"Bosan…" keluh Naruto sambil menguap hingga seekor lalat yang lewat mengira mulut Naruto adalah sebuah goa tempat berlindung dari hujan.

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu ribuan kali, _dobe_." cibir Sasuke malas. Walaupun sebenarnya ia juga bosan.

Ya, bosan. Sudah setengah jam mereka menunggu Shino dan Kiba untuk datang dan mengajari mereka. Tapi, kedua anak itu belum datang. Ingin sekali Sasuke menggiling mereka menggunakan penggiling daging dan di jual di restoran cepat saji karena membuatnya menunggu.

"Kalau saja Hinata-_chan_ ada di sini…" Naruto mulai memejamkan kedua matanya, berandai-andai jika Hinata duduk di sini―di atas lantai koridor―menemaninya dengan wajahnya yang imut dan manis itu.

"Na-naruto-_kun_?"

"Ah, aku mendengar suara Hinata…" gumam Naruto senang sambil terus berandai-andai dengan pasang muka nepsong bak pedopil(?).

"Naruto-_ku-kun_?"

"Ah, dia memanggilku dengan Naruto-ku~ Ah! Senangnya!" Naruto kembali berandai-andai dengan muka _blushing_ gaje. Ingin sekali Sasuke menggeplak Naruto menggunakan spatulanya Spongebob yang baru di angkat dari kolam lava. Panas dan sakit.

"Na-na-na-naruto-_kun_…"

"Hina―"

**PLAK!**

**BRUAKH!**

"WADOW!" seru Naruto kesakitan sambil terlempar dan menabrak tembok hingga bekas mukanya tercetak jelas di sana.

Yap, habis menjebol dinding kantin, sekarang dinding koridor. Jenius Naruto.

Jenius.

**BRUK!**

"Ugh…" rintih Naruto ketika ia terjatuh dari tembok dan memegangi pantatnya. Encoknya kumat lagi(?).

"Durian mesum!" jerit seorang lelaki berambut panjang dengan mata berpupil putih sambil menodongkan sebuah pistol AK-47 tepat ke jidat Naruto secara tiba-tiba.

Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya.

Ulala, itu Hyuuga Neji.

"APA SIH, _SADAKO_?!" Naruto balas menjerit sambil menepis todongan pistol itu. Sialan banget sih ketemu ni saudaranya mbak Kunti satu, pengen banget Naruto memotong rambut iklan shampoonya itu menjadi ijuk sapu.

"APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN TENTANG HINATA-_SAMA_, HAH?!" teriak Neji sambil memasukan ujung _sniper_ yang ia bawa di belakang punggungnya itu ke dalam lubang hidung Naruto tanpa takut bahwa ia akan tertular virus Ebola(?).

"Tidak ada!" jawab Naruto gelagapan. Iyalah! Gimana kalo pikiran ehemmesumehem-nya tentang Hinata itu ketahuan Neji? Bisa tinggal nama dia!

"Huh!" Neji menarik kembali _sniper_nya dari lubang hidung Naruto lengkap dengan ingus-ingusnya, "Omong-omong, Hinata-_sama_ ingin bertemu denganmu." katanya sambil melangkah ke kanan bak prajurit kepleset di toilet. Menunjukan seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ dengan pupil mata yang sama dengan wajah yang bersemu merah dan memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya malu-malu.

Naruto nyengir lebar.

"Hinata?" tanya Naruto penuh harap bahwa Hinata di depannya ini bukanlah sosok jelmaan siluman atau apapun itu sambil berdiri dari posisi nistanya.

"Na-naruto-_kun_… Bu-bukumu ke-ketinggalan di-di ke-kelas…" ucap Hinata gagap dan malu-malu bak putri malu yang lagi ganti baju dan di nikahkan oleh penghulu(?) sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku tulis dengan warna oranye motif hitam kepada Naruto.

"Wa-wah! _Arigatou_, Hinata-_chan_!" seru Naruto sambil nyengir dan mengambil buku itu dari tangan sang pujaan hati.

"Jadi, kami di kacangi?" tanya Sasuke sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada serta berdiri di depan pintu perpustakaan bersama Shino dan Kiba yang sedang mengelus-elus Akamaru. Entah sejak kapan dua anak itu datang, hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

"O-oh, kalian berdua!" Naruto nyengir rubah, "Sejak kapan di sini?".

"Sejak Negara Api menyerang." jawab Kiba asal.

"Sejak kau memikirkan sesuatu tentang Hinata." jawab Shino dengan benar dan waras(?) sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Oooooh…" Naruto hanya ber-oh-ria.

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

"UAPUAH?!" jerit Naruto dengan hujan lokal. Shino dan Kiba hanya manggut-manggut. Naruto menatap _horror_ Hinata yang makin bersemu merah wajahnya.

"Hi-hinata-_chan_, kau mendengar semua itu?" tanya Naruto _horror_. Hinata hanya mengangguk-angguk hingga kepalanya copot.

Enggak, ding. Bercanda.

"Baiklah, saatnya pulang. Ayo, Hinata-_sama_." ajak Neji pada adik sepupunya itu dan berjalan mundur duluan. Kenapa berjalan mundur, karena ia sedang membidik Naruto menggunakan _sniper_nya jika Naruto berani macam-macam dengan Hinata.

"Sa-sampai jumpa, Na-naruto-_kun_" pamit Hinata malu-malu dan segera berlari-lari kecil menyusul kakak sepupunya itu.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke sambil berkacak pinggang. Naruto hanya nyengir rubah.

Shino dan Kiba mendekat di tengah kedua-duanya, "Baiklah, mari kita―"

**Jeng jeng jeng jeng!**

Kiba memutar kedua bola matanya bosan lalu segera merogoh sakunya, "Sebentar aku mau jawab telpon dulu." katanya lalu segera berlari ke pojokan terdekat dan mengeluarkan _smartphone_nya.

'_Siapa, sih…_' batin Kiba mengeluh lalu melihat nama yang tertera di layar _smartphone_nya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya dia.

'_Tsunade-_sama'

Itulah nama yang tertera di layar _smartphone_nya itu.

'_Tsunade_-sama? _Tumben sekali menelepon?_' batin Kiba heran dan segera mengangkat telponnya itu.

**Tut.**

"Halo?" tanya Kiba pada sang penelepon.

"_Kiba! Shino! Kalian di mana?!_" pekik suara itu dengan keras. Membuat Kiba yakin bahwa dokter THT adalah solusi terbaik setelah ia selesai menelepon ini.

"Kami masih di universitas! Kenapa?"tanya Kiba sambil mengurek telinganya.

"_Cepat pergi ke bagian Barat Konoha sekarang!_" perintah suara di seberang sana dengan keras dan mutlak.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Kiba lagi heran. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak enak di sini/

"_KONOHA DI SERANG!"_

**DEG DEG!**

"APUAH?!" jerit Kiba dengan keras _plus_ hujan lokal.

"_Konoha di serang oleh sesosok hantu tak teridentifikasi! Cepat pergi ke bagian Barat Konoha! Akatsuki sudah pergi bersama Hiruzen_-san_ sebagai Tim Utama! Tim Bantuan akan kukirim sebentar lagi! Kalian juga harus membantu mereka!" _suara di seberang di sana kembali memberi perintah dengan berteriak-teriak.

Kiba terlihat panik, "Tapi―"

**Tut… Tut… Tut…**

Tapi sayang, koneksinya sudah di putus oleh pihak di sebelah sana.

"Sial!" umpat Kiba sambil menghampiri Shino, "Shino, keadaan darurat!".

"Darurat?" tanya Shino bingung.

"Cepat! Keadaan darurat, SIAGA SATU!" teriak Kiba panik sambil menaiki Akamaru, "Cepat pergi ke bagian Barat Konoha! Kita sedang di serang!" Kiba mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu berupa radio komunikasi dari kantong celananya.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Shino sambil menerima radio komunikasi yang di berikan oleh Kiba kepadanya itu.

"KONOHA SEDANG DI SERANG!"

**DEG DEG!**

"Kalau begitu, ayo cepat!" Shino ikut menaiki Akamaru di belakang Kiba, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang ternganga-nganga begitu saja.

"Oi!" Sasuke memegang lengan Shino sebelum Akamaru melesat pergi, "Kalian membicarakan apa?" tanyanya dengan nada curiga.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." Shino melepaskan pegangan Sasuke pada lengannya, "Yang penting sekarang, kalian pulanglah dan berlindunglah. Latihan kita lanjutkan besok." lanjutnya dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Sasuke terlihat tidak puas dengan jawaban itu, "Oi―"

**SET!**

Tapi, mereka sudah melesat pergi dengan meloncati tembok pembatas koridor dan berlari di bawah sana.

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

"Sial!" umpat Sasuke sambil meninju tembok pembatas koridor itu hingga retak-retak dan menatap kesal Shino serta Kiba yang semakin berlari menjauh menuju gerbang universitas.

"Sekarang apa, _teme_?" tanya Naruto sambil menghampiri Sasuke.

Sasuke terlihat terdiam beberapa saat lalu memandang Naruto dengan mantap.

"Kita susul mereka!"

**~o0o~**

_**On the way to the Konoha University back gates, 14.00 P.M**_

"Eh tunggu!" pekik Hinata tiba-tiba ketika ia dan Neji akan berjalan memasuki mobil mereka.

"Ada apa, Hinata-_sama_?" tanya Neji yang otomatis menghentikan langkahnya karena Hinata yang tiba-tiba memekik itu.

"A-aku lupa membawa kot-kotak pensilku!" Hinata menepuk jidatnya, "A-akan kuambil!".

"Tidak usah, Hinata-_sama_!" tahan Neji, "Biar aku yang mengambilkannya.".

Hinata tersenyum lembut, "Neji-_nii_ tunggu saja di mobil. Hanya mengambil kotak pensil di kelas, kok. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa." bujuk Hinata pada kakak sepupunya itu.

Neji terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Ya? Tidak akan ada apa-apa." bujuk Hinata lagi dengan suara merdunya. Jujur saja, ingin sekali ia tidak di kawal bak tuan putri oleh kakak sepupunya itu.

"Baiklah, tapi cepat." jawab Neji pada akhirnya.

**~o0o~**

**Konoha **_**University, 14.15 P.M**_

"Untung saja masih ada…" gumam Hinata lega sambil keluar dari kelasnya sambil membawa sebuah kotak pensil di genggamannya.

"Loh? Hinata? Belum pulang?" tiba-tiba, seorang laki-laki berambut coklat yang di kuncir lewat di depan Hinata sambil membawa map dan buku-buku tebal di tangannya bertanya pada Hinata yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya itu.

"Ah, Iruka-_sensei_." Hinata langsung membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat hormat dan memasang senyumnya yang manis, "Aku seharusnya sudah pulang dari tadi, aku hanya ingin mengambil kotak pensilku." jawabnya sopan.

"Oh… Kukira kau ikut keluar bersama Naruto." goda pria bernama Iruka itu sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Mendengar kata 'Naruto', wajah Hinata bersemu merah. Tapi berubah bingung dan langsung bertanya, "Me-memangnya Na-naruto-_kun_ ke-keluar kemana?" tanyanya gagap. Oh, ya, apapun yang bersangkutan dengan Naruto selalu membuatnya gagap.

"Entahlah. Dia keluar bersama Sasuke dan bilang 'keadaan darurat' dan 'kami harus pergi ke bagian Barat Konoha!' begitu." terang Iruka pada mahasiswi terpintar di kelasnya itu.

'_Ke-keadaan da-darurat? Ba-bagian Barat?'_ batin Hinata bingung lalu menatap Iruka,"I-iruka-_sensei_, Na-naruto-_kun_ terakhir kali per-pergi ke mana?" tanya Hinata kembali tergagap-gagap.

"Dia keluar melalui gerbang depan." jawab Iruka sambil menunjuk gerbang depan.

"Oh, begitu… Kalau begitu, saya pamit dulu, _sensei_!" ucap Hinata sambil membungkuk hormat seperti tadi dan segera berlari menuju gerbang depan.

"Haah… Dua anak itu, di mana ada Naruto, di sana pasti ada Hinata…" gumam Iruka sambil geleng-geleng kepala dan segera memasuki ruang guru di sebelah kelas Hinata itu.

**~o0o~**

_**West Konoha, 14.45 P.M**_

"_SHINRA TENSEI_!" teriak Pein sambil mendorong sosok hantu yang berusaha mengikat tubuhnya itu dengan menggunakan jurusnya.

**BATS!**

**SWEEEERRRR!**

Namun sayang, sosok itu terlebih dahulu menjauh sebelum jurus Pein menyentuhnya.

"**Kau tidak akan bisa…**" sosok itu berbicara menggunakan suara lelaki yang terdengar berat dan serak mengepalkan kedua tangan kurus di bagian samping tubuh panjangnya itu, "**…Menyentuhku**."

**SYUUUUUUUURRRRRR**

Sosok itu segera kembali mendekati Pein dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk meninju Pein dengan cepat.

"**Rasakan ini!**" teriak sosok itu sambil mengayunkan tinjunya pada Pein.

"_LAS LIGADURAS DE LA MUERTE_!"

**WER! WER! WER!**

Tiba-tiba, dari dalam tanah, muncul tali-tali energi sihir berwarna emas yang berusaha mengikat sosok itu erat-erat. Namun sayang, sosok itu kembali menghindari tali-tali itu dan kembali pada posisinya semula, jauh dari Pein.

"_**RANSU NO HANA!/**__RANSU NO HANA!"_

**GRAAAAK!**

Tiba-tiba, sekuncup bunga raksasa berwarna merah yang belum mekar muncul dari bawah tanah tepat di tempat sosok itu berpijak. Sosok itu kembali menghindar dengan mengitari kuncup bunga itu dan melilitnya, menghindari ujung tajam dari kuncup bunga itu.

"_**KAFUN BAKUHATSU!**_**/**_KAFUN BAKUHATSU!"_

**BLAAAAAAAAR!**

Tiba-tiba saja, bunga raksasa itu meledak dan menyebarkan serbuk-serbuk berwarna ungu di sekitar sosok itu hingga sosok itu sendiri tak kelihatan wujudnya.

"_SELLO SAGRADO!_"

**BLAM!**

Lagi-lagi. Sebuah energi sihir berwarna emas berbentuk seperti dua buah balok dengan isi yang kosong keluar dari dua sisi sosok itu dan memerangkap sosok itu di dalamnya.

"Huh, aku pikir ini akan lebih mudah." Ucap ZePut yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam tanah di sebelah kiri Pein.

"**Aku juga**" sahut ZeTam.

"Zetsu!" teriak Pein senang. Walaupun hujan deras terus mengguyur tubuhnya.

"Kuharap sihirku bertahan lama." ucap Hiruzen sambil melompat ke sebelah kanan Zetsu dan mengenakan seragam serta caping Hokagenya dulu. Tentu saja, benda berasap di mulutnya itu.

"Hiruzen-_san_!" pekik Pein senang.

Konan berhasil!

**SET!**

"Kita harus cepat sebelum hujan ini makin deras." kata Konan sambil melompat dan berdiri di samping Pein juga dan memasang tampang datarnya.

"Konan-c_han_!" Pein semakin senang.

"Aku akan menyerang dari udara, un!" teriak Deidara yang entah sejak kapan terbang di atas mereka semua dengan burung-burungan tanah liatnya.

"Deidara!" Pein mendongak ke atas.

"Hati-hati, _senpai_! Entar kesambet petir, loh!" teriak Tobi yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Pein sambil melambai pada _senpai_nya di atas itu.

"Tobi?!" seru Pein kaget.

"Aku harap misi ini mempunyai bayaran yang bagus." kata Kakuzu sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil berjalan dan berdiri di samping kanan Tobi.

"Kakuzu!" Pein nyaris saja memeluk Kakuzu kalau saja Konan tidak membawa kamera untuk mengabadikan momen itu.

"Bayaran saja yang kau pikirkan!" ucap Hidan sambil memasang seringaiannya dan berdiri di samping kiri Tobi.

"Hidan…" Pein agak _sweatdrop_ kali ini. Wong hujan deres masih aja pamer dada.

"Air adalah elemenku, di saat hujan deras seperti ini, aku tidak akan kalah!" teriak Kisame sambil berdiri di samping kanan Konan dan memutar-mutar s_amehada_ lalu menancapkannya di tanah.

"Kisame! Kalian semua… Err… Mana Itachi dan Shion?" tanya Pein agak berbisik.

"Mereka berdua masih di jalan." jawab Kisame sambil menyeringai, memamerkan deretan gigi tajamnya.

"Oh…" Pein hanya ber-oh-ria.

"Bersiap-siaplah!" Hiruzen memasang kuda-kudanya, "Dia datang!".

Benar saja, sihir Hiruzen mulai bergetar-getar hebat, seakan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang besar, dan…

**BLAAAAAAR!**

…Sosok itu kembali bebas.

"**Kalian kira… Kalian bisa mengurungku dengan cara seperti itu?**" tanya sosok itu sambil meliuk-liukan tubuhnya.

"Sebenarnya, kau ini siapa dan apa tujuanmu?!" tanya Pein sengit.

Sosok itu menjawab, "**Aku adalah **_**Reibi (**_Ekor nol_**)… **_**Utusan…**_**"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"**...Dari ketujuh dosa…"**

**TBC**

**Ilmu Pengetahuan(?) :**

_**Las Ligaduras De La Muerte :**_ Ikatan Kematian. Hiruzen menggunakan sihir ini untuk mengikat musuh atau melilit mereka hingga mati.

_**Sello Sagrado : **_Segel Suci. Hiruzen menggunakan sihir ini memerangkap hantu-hantu tingkat atas dan menyegelnya atau membuat mereka tidak bisa bergerak untuk beberapa waktu.

_**Ransu no Hana : **_ Tombak Bunga. Duo Zetsu 'menumbuhkan' bunga dengan ukuran yang bisa di atur _plus _ujung yang lancip untuk menusuk musuh dari bawah.

_**Kafun Bakuhatsu : **_Ledakan serbuk bunga. Sebuah jurus sambungan sekaligus cadangan(?) dari _**Ransu no Hana**_. Jika _**Ransu no Hana**_ gagal, maka jurus ini akan membuat bunga kuncup itu meledak menjadi serbuk-serbuk beracun berwarna ungu.

**Goresan Cakar Ayam(?) :**

**Fiuh… Apdet juga! XD**

**Sebenernya mau ngetik lagi (keterusan). Tapi, Kura pengen buat reader penasaran, di potong sampe sini dan di TBC-in deh XD *digaplok rame-rame***

**Humornya emang sengaja Kura kurangin buat chapter ini, soalnya buat serius-seriusan. Tapi tenang! Humor akan tetap ada dan gak akan di remove dari genre fic ini XD**

**Ada yang tau siapa itu Reibi? Dia bukan OC, loh. Dia ada di Naruto Shippuden The Movie 2. Kalo enggak, coba cari di mbah gugel 'Reibi Naruto Shippuden The Movie 2'. XD**

**Oh, iya, terima kasih untuk **_**SasoReds**_ **yang sudah memberi koreksi di chapter kemarin, nee XD**

**Untuk **_**Kuroki no Kaze**_**, Pein di sini yang Yahiko, nee XD**

**Balas ripiuw yang endak login dulu, nee~**

**Takuyomi Wakabe : **Benarkah? Bagus? *ngelap ingus* ihik, ihik, Kura terharu, loh… *plak* Terimakasih Reviewnya, ya ^_^

**RUE ERU : **Kura meng-approve reviewmu kebetulan ketika Kura lagi ngetik bagian balas review ini XD #Tepatbanget Pernah, kok… Di mimpi *plak*|Kelihatannya iya deh XD *lu authornya* terimakasih reviewnya, ya ^_^

**Terimakasih juga yang udah fav/follow fic ini, kalian semua bener-bener berharga buat Kura! I love you all, reviewer, silent reader, fav-er(?), and the follower of this fic! *tebar kissu* *dibuang***

**Nee, Kura mau tanya, adakah di sini yang bisa Kura minta tolong untuk menggambar cover untuk fic ini? Soalnya, minta ijin ke yang punya gambar di mbah gugel agak susah dan ribet ._.**

_**Adios, Amigo!**_


	7. Chapter 7 : Pernyataan yang mengejutkan!

**Sebelumnya di Ghost Hunter…**

"_Sebenarnya, kau ini siapa dan apa tujuanmu?!" tanya Pein sengit._

_Sosok itu menjawab, "__**Aku adalah Reibi (**__Ekor nol__**)… Utusan…"**_

"…_**Dari ketujuh dosa…"**_

**Sekarang di Ghost Hunter…**

_**West Konoha, 14.45 P.M**_

**JLEGEEEEEER!**

Petir menyambar tanah saat itu juga, meninggalkan sebuah kawah kecil yang terlihat gosong di jalanan beraspal tersebut.

Namun, semua itu tak berpengaruh bagi Akatsuki dan Hiruzen. Mereka semua terpatung, tidak bergerak.

Mereka tercengang atas yang apa yang mereka dengar barusan.

Utusan ketujuh dosa.

Jadi… Mahluk aneh ini… Hantu jelek ini…

Mempunyai kaitan dengan ketujuh dosa?

Tunggu dulu! Kalau hantu jelek ini mempunyai kaitan dengan ketujuh dosa itu, maka, maka…

…Dia pasti tahu tentang Madara, ramalan, dan Shion!

"Hei, hantu jelek!" panggil―atau ejek―Pein sambil menunjuk topeng sosok itu dengan jari tengahnya, "Apa kau mengetahui tentang sesosok hantu yang bernama Shion?" tanyanya, masih tidak menurunkan tangannya yang masih menunjuk sosok itu dengan marah.

Sosok itu meliuk-liukkan tubuh cacingnya, "**Harusnya, aku yang bertanya… Di mana Shion?**" Reibi malah balik bertanya, membuat Pein naik darah. Hei, pertanyaan harusnya di jawab! Bukan di balas dengan pertanyaan juga!

"Cih! Jawab pertanyaanku dulu, cacing!" Pein menolak menjawab pertanyaan _Reibi_. Membuat sebuah percakapan kecil di tengah hujan deras di sertai petir yang menyambar-nyambar.

"**Harusnya kau dulu yang menjawab pertanyaanku, manusia…**" _Reibi_―dengan keras kepalanya―tetap bersikeras untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Pein.

"Pein," Hiruzen menepuk pundak Pein dengan fokus yang tak teralih dari sosok hantu itu, "Dia tidak bisa di ajak bicara, kita harus melawannya…" Hiruzen berkata dengan serius sambil melirik Pein melalui ekor matanya.

"Aku sudah mencoba melawannya!" keluh Pein frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya, "Dia benar-benar elastis bagaikan cacing sungguhan, semua seranganku ia hindari dengan mudahnya!".

"**Siapa yang membiarkan kalian berbicara?**" tanya _Reibi_, kali ini ia merendahkan kepalanya, membuat topeng dengan kanji _rei_ di bagian dahinya itu menghadap kepada para anggota Akatsuki serta Hiruzen, "**Jawablah pertanyaanku, maka nyawamu serta nyawa teman-temanmu akan selamat.**" ucapnya dengan datar.

"Aku tidak akan menjawabnya sekalipun kepalaku harus putus!" sahut Pein dengan marah. Ia sudah mengeluarkan sebuah batangan besi hitam dengan ujung yang lancip melalui lengan jubahnya.

_Reibi_ terlihat mendesis sejenak, "**Kalian manusia memang keras kepala!**" kali ini nadanya sedikit meninggi, "**Kalau begitu…**" sosok itu mengangkat kembali kepalanya, Akatsuki makin waspada.

"**AKU AKAN MENGHABISI KALIAN SEKARANG JUGA!**"

**JLEEEGEEEEERRRR!**

Bersamaan dengan sambaran petir di salah satu gedung pencakar langit di sana, banyak hantu-hantu mulai bermunculan dari bawah tanah, merusak jalanan aspal tersebut. Ada hantu dengan wujud kerangka manusia yang membawa sebuah busur panah, ada juga hantu dengan wujud bola api berwarna biru.

"Dia bermaksud menghabisi kita dengan pasukan hantu…" gumam Konan, yang cukup jelas untuk di dengar oleh Pein.

"Kalau begitu," Pein mengeluarkan sebuah batangan hitam berujung tajam yang lebih panjang dari balik lengan jubahnya, mematahkannya, dan menodongkannya pada _Reibi_, "Kita habisi dia duluan!".

_Reibi_ kembali mendesis dengan marah, "**Kalian manusia lemah seharusnya diam saja!**" teriaknya dengan nada yang makin meninggi.

"Seharusnya," Hidan memutar-mutar sabit bermata tiganya, "Kau yang diam, cacing tanah!" sahutnya sambil memasang seringaiannya.

_Reibi_ terlihat makin marah, tidak terlihat, tentu saja karena ia tidak mempunyai wajah dan hanya memakai sebuah topeng di ujung kepalanya, "**Dasar tidak tahu diri! Kalian akan musnah sekarang juga!**" teriaknya, kelima rambut merahnya terlihat bergoyang-goyang dengan kencang.

"Kau yang seharusnya musnah!" Hiruzen mulai menyelimuti kedua tangannya dengan dua buah bola sihir berwarna emas, "Kami akan menghabisimu sekarang juga!".

"**TIDAK BERGUNA!**" teriak _Reibi_, "**SERAAAAAANG!**" komandonya pada pasukan hantu yang ia panggil tadi, membuat sosok-sosok roh penasaran itu segera maju untuk menyerang Akatsuki beserta Hiruzen.

Pein melirik Konan, lalu mulai menghitung, "_Ichi…_".

Sosok-sosok hantu itu semakin dekat.

"…_Ni_…" Konan melanjutkan hitungannya.

Sosok hantu yang tinggal kerangka dengan sebuah busur panah itu mulau menarik benang dari busur panahnya, membidik Pein sambil tetap berlari maju bersama rombongan hantu lainnya.

Konan dan Pein melirik satu sama lain.

"_SAN!_"

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ghost Hunter © Topeng Lolli Kura**

_**Warning **_: _OOC, Miss Typo(s), AU, a newbie's fic._

_**Genre **_: _Humor/Horror/Supernatural/Adventure/Mistery/Romance_

_**Pairing : **__Pain(Pein)Konan, NaruHina, the others is still a secret *slap*_

**FIC INI SAYA BUAT BUKAN UNTUK MENCARI KEUNTUNGAN APAPUN! JIKALAU ADA KESAMAAN JUDUL, ISI CERITA, ITU HANYA KEBETULAN SEMATA YANG TIDAK DI SENGAJA. FIC INI MURNI IDE SAYA. **_**DI LARANG MEM-PLAGIAT FIC INI TANPA SE-IZIN SAYA,!**_

_**Don't Like? Don't Read.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**SGHAF **_**Tower, 15.00 P.M**_

Itachi berjalan dengan terburu-buru di koridor gedung itu dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya dengan marah. Kalau saja tidak ada kulit manggis yang tergeletak di tengah jalan tadi, ia tidak akan terpeleset dan harus telat membantu Pein akibat kakinya yang keseleo.

Tidak cukup itu, kali ini, ia juga harus menjemput Shion di kamarnya sekarang. Ya, Shion! Gadis yang terlihat seperti manusia biasa, walaupun ia adalah seorang hantu aneh, tidak jelas asal-usulnya, dan mengaku-ngaku berasal dari kerajaan malaikat. Terima kasih pada penampilan fisiknya yang masih mirip manusia, Tsunade jadi tertipu ketika melihat Shion.

**TOK TOK TOK!**

"Shion!" panggil Itachi sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Shion dengan marah. Entah kenapa, ia merasa sangat malas untuk menemui gadis hantu itu.

"Sebentar!" teriak Shion dari dalam dengan keras. Terdengar juga beberapa suara lain seperti kaca pecah. Entah apa yang di lakukan gadis itu di dalam sana. Ingin masuk ke dalam maca, mungkin.

"Cih." Itachi mendecih tidak suka. Ini yang paling ia tidak sukai dari wanita, membuatnya menunggu lama. Hei! Itachi bukanlah seperti kain pel yang setia menunggu untuk di gosok-gosokan wajahnya ke lantai hingga wajahnya semakin keriputan, tauk!

Itachi makin keki ketika ia mendengar suara sambaran petir di luar yang terdengar cukup keras hingga bisa masuk ke dalam. Pasti Pein dan yang lain sedang kesulitan menghadapi hantu tidak di kenal itu, dan dia tidak bisa membantunya. Asal tahu saja, ya, Itachi ini setia kawan sekali. Bahkan ia pernah meminjamkan celana dalamnya untuk Hidan selama tiga minggu karena celana dalam Hidan yang di gigiti oleh kutu beras. Aneh memang.

Ehem.

"Cepatlah sedikit. Aku tidak suka menunggu." kata Itachi, ia sengaja mengeraskan sedikit suaranya agar Shion mendengarnya.

"Sebentar lagi!" suara kaca pecah kembali terdengar, "Tikus sialan! Kembali kau!".

Itachi memutar kedua bola matanya dengan sangat bosan. Aneh sekali Shion itu, kalau cewek lain ketemu tikus, paling-paling mereka udah gelantungan di atap sambil jerit-jerit gaje gitu, atau mungkin sembunyi di dalem lemari sambil main hape.

Lah yang ini? Bukannya gelantungan atau sembunyi, malah napsu membunuh.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Shion, Itachi jadi kepikiran tentang apa kaitan semua hal aneh yang terjadi padanya dan teman-temannya belakangan ini.

Hantu-hantu abadi di peternakan, kemunculan Madara yang tiba-tiba, ramalan yang di bicarakan oleh kakek Hiruzen, dan Shion yang menjadi incaran Madara.

Tunggu dulu.

Itachi mencoba merekam ulang semua kejadian di ingatannya.

Hantu-hantu abadi yang pertama muncul, Shion yang entah kenapa meminta dia dan teman-temannya mengembalikan Madara dari kegelapan, Madara yang juga entah kenapa mengincar Shion, lalu ramalan tidak jelas yang mengatakan tentang tujuh dosa dan tiga malapetaka.

Semuanya… Mengapa… Mengapa semua ini… Mengapa…

…Mengapa semua ini seperti di rencanakan dari awal?

Kalau kakek Hiruzen sudah tahu dari dulu jika hantu-hantu di peternakannya itu abadi, mengapa ia baru memanggil Akatsuki sekarang? Lalu, mengapa bertepatan dengan itu, Shion dan Madara muncul? Juga tentang isi sebagian ramalan aneh itu, dari mana Hiruzen mengetahuinya? Mengapa juga Tsunade mengirim bantuan berupa Kiba dan Shino pada mereka, tepat waktu juga! Apa dia juga mengetahui tentang semua keanehan ini? Lalu, mengapa juga Tsunade tiba-tiba memanggil mereka kembali ke Konoha, jika sebelumnya ia tak pernah melakukannya kecuali keadaan darurat? Oke, keadaan saat mereka melawan Madara memang sangat darurat, tapi dari mana Tsunade tahu jika keadaan tersebut darurat? Dari Shino dan Kiba? Tapi, Tsunade seharusnya tidak bisa tahu keadaan mereka dan mengirim dua anak itu, mengingat misi peternakan itu adalah misi pribadi mereka, dan tidak terkait dengan SGHAF atau apapun.

Kecuali jika ada orang dalam.

Itachi membelalakan kedua matanya.

Shion membuka pintu kamarnya, "Aku sudah―".

**SET!**

"Diam." Itachi menatap Shion dengan tajam, "Ceritakan semuanya."

Shion menelan ludahnya, "Ce-cerita apa?".

"Semuanya," Itachi melangkah maju, Shion melangkah mundur kembali ke kamarnya, "Semuanya, semua keanehannya, termasuk kau dan Madara." ucap Itachi dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Ba-baik!" Shion makin melangkah mundur ketika Itachi makin melangkah maju, "Tapi singkirkan pisau itu dari leherku!".

"Tidak akan, sebelum kau memberitahuku tentang semua ini, semua keanehan ini, juga…"

"…Semua hal yang di rencanakan ini!".

**DEG DEG!**

"Semua hal yang di rencanakan?" beo Shion tidak mengerti, "Hal apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, aku mau, kau beritahu semuanya!" Itachi makin memajukan pisaunya ke leher Shion, membuat gadis hantu itu mau tak mau, sudi tak sudi, menelan ludahnya dengan ngeri.

Dia 'kan hantu, dia sudah mati. Percuma saja 'kan menodongkan pisau kepadanya?

Tentu saja tidak! Pisau itu adalah pisau yang di aliri oleh _chakra_ seorang _Ghost Hunter_, pisau yang bisa membuat para hantu terbakar menjadi abu dan pergi ke 'pengadilan'.

"Baik-baik! Aku akan memberitahumu, semuanya!" pekik Shion panik ketika Itachi mulai menambah intensitas _chakra_nya pada pisau dalam genggamannya itu.

Itachi menyeringai, "_Strike_…" gumamnya pelan nyaris berbisik.

**~o0o~**

_**On the way to West Konoha, 15.15 P.M**_

"CEPAAAAT!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari cepat-cepat hingga ia terpleset dan berhasil mencium tanah dengan indahnya. Di belakangnya, Sasuke terlihat berlari-lari kecil menyusul sohibnya yang idiot itu.

"Jangan berlari-lari, _dobe_." saran Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto dengan kasihan. Tatapannya itu seolah-olah mengatakan 'Kau sungguh idiot berlari-lari di atas jalanan yang licin'.

Naruto berdiri dari posisi nistanya―menungging―sambil menunjukan bibirnya yang dower sehabis mencium mesra sang tanah beraspal, "Habis, hantu tanpa kepala itu mengejar kita tadi!".

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, "Kau sudah bisa menghajar hantu ular kemarin, masih saja takut dengan yang begituan." ejeknya dengan wajah datar dan nada datar sedatar wajah hantu muka rata.

"Kemarin kita bisa menghajarnya dengan faktor waktu, _teme_! Lagipula, melawannya dengan memakai jas hujan tebal seperti ini malah akan mempersulit kita!" teriak Naruto frustasi sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya bagaikan orang kesetanan.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, lalu lanjut berjalan, meninggalkan Naruto yang sudah mulai memprotes tentang apa yang barusan terjadi kepada tiang listrik terdekat. Memang, kemarin mereka menang karena faktor waktu yang mendekati pagi hari, membuat kekuatan sosok ular itu melemah. Namun sekarang, hujan badai yang di sertai angin kencang ini membuat kekuatan para hantu meningkat karena sinar matahari yang terhalang oleh awan mendung, di tambah oleh ketakutan dari orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan tertutup, karena badai ini menyebabkan mati lampu, sudah pasti akan ada anak-anak kecil yang ketakutan setengah mati karena sendirian di kamar yang gelap. Jas hujan yang mereka pakai serta mereka dapat dari tempat penyimpanan fasilitas umum di universitas mereka juga memperlambat gerakan mereka, membuat mereka sulit bergerak di keadaan seperti ini.

Sasuke mulai memikirkan kakaknya. Walaupun medan pertempuran sesulit ini, Uchiha keriputan itu pasti akan mudah mengatasinya, mengingat dari ia berumur enam tahun hingga delapan belas tahun―saat ini―ia sudah mengabdikan hidupnya untuk menjadi seorang _Ghost Hunter_ sejati. Entah apa yang akan di katakan kakaknya itu nanti jika ia mengetahui bahwa Sasuke telah mendaftar di SGHAF. Entah piring-piring yang akan terbang, atau hujan lokal beserta ceramah tentang betapa berharganya hidup ini.

"_Teme_?"

"Hn?" tanggap Sasuke sambil melirik Naruto―yang entah sejak kapan berada di sebelahnya―dengan malas dan jijik. Tentu saja jijik, lihatlah jari Naruto yang sedang menggali 'harta' di dalam lubang hidungnya itu.

"Kapan kita akan sampai?" tanya Naruto tanpa menghentikan aksi 'menggali hartanya'.

Sasuke memandang langit, tampak sesosok hantu dengan rambut abu-abu panjang yang menutupi seluruh kepalanya dengan jubah robek-robek sedang terbang di angkasa sambil meninggalkan asap abu-abu di sepanjang jejak penerbangannya dan mengeluarkan suara memekik yang menyakitkan telinga, "Entahlah." Jawabnya singkat.

"Oh…" Naruto menjilat hasil galian hartanya itu. _Yuck_, "…Begitu…" lanjutnya dengan nada seolah-olah ia adalah manusia terpolos di bumi ini.

Untuk sejenak, mereka terhanyut dalam keheningan. Naruto kembali menggali 'harta' sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengamati sosok-sosok hantu yang ia lihat di jalan, sesekali mengajak Naruto bersembunyi di atas pohon atau berpura-pura jadi patung dengan pose yang sangat idiot ketika sesosok atau lebih hantu tingkat atas sedang melewati mereka.

"Naruto." panggil Sasuke dengan singkat setelah sesosok hantu dengan tangan dan kepala yang melayang di udara berjalan melewati mereka setelah mereka memasang pose idiot mereka. Sasuke sedang memasang pose ballerina yang kepleset di toilet hingga kepalanya mencium kloset, sedangkan Naruto sedang memegang dahan pohon dan berpose seakan-akan ingin melamar pohon tersebut. Risih juga, sih, selain posenya aneh gini, ada juga yang di gangguin. Contohnya si Naruto yang di ganggui sama si penunggu pohon, mulai dari di colekin sampe di lempar sama golok.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto sambil menghindari lemparan golok dari sang penghuni pohon bak cacing yang lagi di kejar sama ayam. Ini sudah golok yang ke-dua puluh lima.

"Cepat lari!" bisik Sasuke sambil berkeringat hangat―karena dingin sudah terlalu _mainstream_(?)―begitu melihat sesosok hantu dengan kepala dan tangan melayang itu tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah jalan, menghentikan langkahnya. Kalau saja dia berani menoleh ke sini, sudah pasti Sasuke yang di hajar sama hantu itu. Loh?

"Baik!" Naruto membalas bisik dan segera menghindari lemparan golok lainnya dan berlari keluar dari persembunyian mereka. Walaupun begitu, Naruto tetap saja sempat melempar _kissbye_ pada penghuni pohon yang melemparinya golok tadi.

Namun, ia akan segera menyesali tindakan konyolnya itu.

Karena…

**BRUK!**

…Dia berhasil menabrak pohon karena tidak melihat jalan.

Eits, ini belum selesai, loh.

**DUAK!**

"WADOW!" teriak Naruto begitu sebuah dahan pohon super gede porsi _exstra jumbo_ tidak termasuk pajak restoran(?) dengan indahnya mencium kepalanya hingga tiga buah benjol yang di duga kakak-beradik(?) muncul di kepala Naruto secara bertingkat.

Namun, kalian tau gak efek negatif yang lain akibat teriakan Naruto itu?

Yap, benar.

Hantu tanpa kepala dan tangan itu menyadari keberadaan Naruto sekarang. Keberadaan Sasuke juga, tentu saja.

"Grhhh…" sosok hantu itu menggeram pelan sambil menghadapkan tubuhnya ke belakang, bersamaan dengan kedua tangan dan kepala yang melayang jauh di atas tubuhnya itu.

"_Damn_." umpat Sasuke pelan sambil pasang _poker face_.

"E-ehehe…" Naruto hanya nyengir tak berdosa. Membuat Sasuke langsung menepok jidatnya yang tidak selebar jidat Sakura itu dengan kerasnya.

"Grrrhhhh…" sosok itu menoleh ke belakang, menampilkan wajah dengan rongga mata dan mulut yang kosong tanpa organ apapun dari kepalanya yang melayang tersebut.

Sasuke dan Naruto hanya ber-hening-ria.

Hening.

Hening.

He―

"KABOOOOOEEEEEERRRRRR!"

―ning.

"_TEME_ BODOH! KENAPA LARI?!" teriak sekaligus ejek Naruto pada Sasuke yang sedang berlari bak anak ayam yang nyasar ke arena lomba lari marathon.

"KAU MAU KEPALA DAN TANGANMU HILANG?! AKU SUDAH BACA SEMUA JENIS DAN KEMAMPUAN HANTU DI ENSIKLOPEDIA KHUSUS _GHOST HUNTER_ MILIK KAKAKKU!" Sasuke balas berteriak dengan panjang x lebar x tinggi x sudut x sisi x keliling x luas x volume x panjang x sudut x sisi x lebar x ting―oke, ini cuma di ulang-ulang.

"MEMANGNYA APA KEMAMPUANNYA?" tanya Naruto sambil sesekali melirik ke belakang. Seekor kelelawar sedang pacaran dengan seekor burung hantu.

Sasuke kembali mengingat-ingat informasi yang ia dapat dari buku yang tebelnya nyaingin tebel kamus _oxford_ itu, "Hantu kepala melayang, muncul saat hari berkabut atau hari kematiannya, terkadang juga muncul di malam hari dan saat badai terjadi di tempat kematiannya. Bagian tubuh yang melayang bisa bervariasi, bisa tangan atau kaki atau yang lain, tapi yang pasti melayang adalah kepalanya. Tetapi, walaupun bagian tubuhnya melayang tepat di atas tubuhnya, ia selalu mencari bagian tubuhnya itu, dan akan mengambil bagian tubuh manusia hidup lain untuk pengganti bagian tubuhnya yang melayang itu hingga ia bisa pergi ke 'pengadilan'. Karena itu, ia menjadi sesosok roh penasaran." terang Sasuke hingga mulutnya berbusa.

Naruto manggut-manggut, "Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke, kau tau sesuatu tidak?" tanya Naruto sambil tidak menghentikan acara berlarinya, jalanan yang licin dan jas hujan yang tebal serta kondisi badai seperti ini membuatnya cukup sulit bergerak.

"Tidak, karena kau belum memberitahuku." jawab Sasuke dengan singkat dan sangat, sangat sangat logis.

"Hantu kepala melayang itu sudah ada di depan kita."

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

"DEMI SI BLEKI!" ucap Sasuke kaget sambil menatap ke atas, tepat di mana sosok itu melayang-layang di udara bersamaan dengan anggota tubuhnya yang hilang saat ia masih hidup dulu.

"LARI! LARI!" teriak Naruto berusaha melanjutkan acara lomba marathonnya menuju ke bagian barat Konoha, tapi terhadang oleh tangan sang hantu yang tiba-tiba muncul, melayang di depannya dengan _horror_.

"SIALAN!" Sasuke berusaha kembali ke tempat mereka menjadi patung dengan pose idiot tadi, tapi terhenti karena tangan yang lain juga muncul di depannya secara tiba-tiba.

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan mundur hingga punggung mereka bertabrakan, "_Teme_…" Naruto melirik ke atas, "A-apa yang harus kita lakukan?".

Sasuke terlihat berfikir keras, "Satu-satunya cara adalah…" Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya, "…Melawannya.".

Naruto terlonjak kaget hingga ia mencium trotoar, "Melawannya? Kau gila!".

"Mau bagaimana lagi?!" Sasuke mendongak ke atas, "Dia tidak akan melepaskan kita, _dobe_!" lanjutnya sembari mendekati Naruto yang mulai mundur hingga menyentuh kaca etalase salah satu toko yang tutup karena bada ini.

"Grhhhh…" sosok itu mulai turun ke atas tanah, bersamaan dengan bagian tubuhnya yang melayang tersebut lalu diam di sana. Seolah-olah menunggu Naruto dan Sasuke selesai berdiskusi.

"Tapi bagaimana kita mengalahkannya?!" Naruto mulai frustasi, di gigitinya tiang lampu di sudut jalan dengan beringas hingga giginya tidak beraturan.

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya lagi, "Menurut buku yang kubaca…" Sasuke membuka kedua matanya lagi, "…Kita harus memasangkan kepala dan bagian tubuhnya yang lain pada tubuhnya lagi." lanjutnya sambil menatap serius sosok hantu itu.

Naruto memelototkan kedua matanya dengan _horror_, "Sumpeh lo?!".

"Sumpeh!" Sasuke berkata dengan hujan lokal hingga menyaingi lebatnya lebatnya hujan badai ini.

Naruto menepuk jidatnya yang tidak selebar jidat Sakura itu dengan depresi, "Astaga… Ini akan menjadi sulit…" keluhnya pasrah bak orang madesu dan malasu, Masa Lalu Suram.

"Tidak akan sulit," Sasuke mengambil sebuah _kunai_ dari kantong persenjataan _Ghost Hunter _yang sempat di berikan oleh Tsunade kemarin, "Jika kita bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya.".

Naruto melirik sosok hantu kepala melayang yang masih saja berdiri di sana itu dengan tatapan penuh cinta(?)-eh, maksudnya menyelidik, "Mengalihkan perhatian, ya…".

"Ya, yang satu mengalihkan perhatiannya, yang satu mengambil bagian tubuhnya yang melayang lalu memasangkannya pada tubuhnya." terang Sasuke panjang x lebar x tinggi x sudut x sisi x volume x panj―oke, ini menyebalkan.

Naruto terlihat berfikir lalu bangkit dari keterpurukannya(?) dan mengambil sebuah _kunai_ yang sama seperti milik Sasuke, "Apa boleh buat…" gumamnya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya, "…Jika ini satu-satunya jalan!" Naruto membuka kedua matanya, menampilkan dua mata bermanik biru safir yang berkilat dengan semangat membara.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat pergantian _mood_ sahabatnya yang begitu cepat. Lalu mengalihkan fokusnya pada sosok hantu kepala melayang di depan mereka berdua yang terlihat sudah bosan menunggu, "Kau siap, Naruto?".

Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya pada _kunai_nya, "Aku siap!" jawabnya dengan mantap.

"Kalau begitu…" Sasuke memperhatikan gerak-gerik sosok hantu kepala melayang itu dengan teliti, "…Kita mulai sekarang…" lanjutnya.

"_Ichi_…" Naruto memulai hitungannya.

Sosok hantu itu menatap Sasuke dan Naruto dengan rongga matanya yang kosong.

"…_Ni_…" Sasuke melanjutkan hitungannya.

Sosok hantu itu membuka kedua telapak tangannya yang berdarah-darah.

Naruto dan Sasuke melirik satu sama lain melalui ekor mata mereka, lalu mengalihkan fokus mereka kembali ke depan.

**JLEGEEEEEER!**

"_SAN!_"

Dan hitungan terakhir tersebut menandakan bahwa pertarungan yang akan meneruskan roda takdir dunia telah di mulai bersamaan dengan guyuran tangis dari sang awan, membuat setiap detiknya bagaikan sebuah bongkahan emas yang berharga.

Dan di balik semua pertarungan itu, mereka sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa seorang gadis bersurai _indigo_ yang memakai sebuah jas hujan berwarna _lavender_ sedang mengintip pertarungan mereka dari balik sebuah gedung yang berada di belokan jalan raya yang sepi tersebut.

**~o0o~**

**Konoha **_**University Back Gates, 15.45 P.M**_

Neji kembali melirik arlojinya dengan gelisah, lalu kembali menggerogoti sendok yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk memakan bekal dari sang ibunda hingga giginya menjadi tidak beraturan. Sudah lebih dari satu jam ia menunggu adik sepupunya yang bernama Hinata itu untuk keluar dari universitas ini sekarang juga. Ia sudah bisa membayangkan wajah angker Hiashi―ayah Hinata―yang sedang membawa sebuah pistol AK-47 jika ia pulang ke _mansion_ Hyuuga tanpa membawa gadis yang kelewat pemalu tersebut. Bisa mati berdiri dia, atau lebih parahnya, mati nungging, biar encok sekalian sana.

Ehem.

Eniwey, Neji sekarang benar-benar sangat GELISAH! Hujannya semakin deras, bahkan Neji sempat melihat seekor kelelawar yang berteduh di bawah pohon berubah menjadi kelelawar goreng karena petir yang menyambar pohon tersebut. Ingin sekali Neji mengambil kelelawar goreng itu, kalau saja ia tak melihat pohon lain yang ikut tersambar petir hingga aroma pohon bakar tercium masuk ke mobilnya.

Saking gelisahnya, Neji tidak menyadari ada sebuah mobil kodok berwarna kuning yang parkir di sebelahnya.

**TIN TIIIIIIIIIIIIN!**

"BUSET DAH!" jerit Neji kaget hingga kepalanya kejedok atap mobilnya hingga 3 _scoop _es krim muncul di kepalanya. Tau maksudnya? Tidak tau? Sungguh? Kalau begitu, _go away_!

Ehem, bercanda doang.

"NEJIII!" panggil sebuah suara gaib(?)-eh, suara dari dalam mobil kodok itu dengan kerasnya. Membuat Neji menghentikan aksi mengabsen penghuni kebun binatangnya secara tiba-tiba.

Itu suara yang familiar.

"MINAT―"

**JLEGEEEEEER!**

"ALAMAK!" teriak Neji kaget begitu ia melongok keluar jendela mobilnya dan sebuah petir menyambar di sampingnya. Membuat jantungnya hampir copot dan mengajaknya main lompat tali di perempatan jalan.

Jendela mobil kodok itu terbuka, menampakan sebuah buah durian-eh, maksudnya manusia berambut kuning yang sama dengan Naruto dengan wajah yang akan membuat wanita manapun akan rela mengiris nadi demi menjadi pendampingnya, Namikaze Minato, "Hoi, Neji!" panggilnya dengan cukup keras hingga bisa terdengar di tengah badai ini.

"Ada apa, Minato-_san_?" tanya Neji balas berteriak tanpa kembali melongokan kepalanya kembali keluar jendela, tidak ingin setor nyawa sama tuan petir.

"Kau melihat Sasuke dan Naruto?" tanya Minato sambil mendekatkan mobil kodoknya hingga mepet sama mobil Neji. Dalam hati, Neji ingin sekali menangis terbahak-bahak(?) jika ia harus membawa mobilnya ke bengkel yang biaya servisnya aja naudzubillah mahalnya.

"Ta-tadi bu-bukannya su-sudah pu-pulang?" tanya Neji ketularan gagapnya Hinata. Bukan gagap karena sesuatu, tapi gagap oleh lecet yang di terima oleh mobil mewahnya.

Makanya, pake mobil yang biasa aja dong, Neji. Kayak Minato, tuh, mobil dari berlian di simpen di garasi kayak museum gitu, terus kemana-mana cuma pake mobil kodok atau sepeda ontel.

"Benarkah?" Minato kembali bertanya, "Tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran mereka, kok." sanggahnya sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

'_Ya kagak ada tandanya, lah! Lu kate kuntilanak gitu?! Muncul ada wangi-wangiannya gitu?!_' umpat Neji di dalam hatinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hinata sudah pulang belum?" kali ini, Minato ganti bertanya. Pertanyaan yang membuat Neji menghentikan aksi mengumpat di dalam hatinya dan berganti mematung bagaikan ia telah di paku di atas kursi mobilnya.

Hinata.

Belum.

Pulang.

Catat itu, Hinata _**BELUM **_pulang.

"OEMJI!" teriak Neji dengan alaynya sambil menjambak-jambak rambut model iklan shampoo gagal audisinya itu dengan beringas hingga ia benar-benar mirip hantu yang akan di basmi para _Ghost Hunter_.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minato polos. Sok polos lebih tepatnya.

"HINATA-_SAMA_ BELUM PULANG!" teriak Neji sambil mengguncang pundak Minato dari jendela mobilnya dengan beringas.

**JLEGEEER!**

"NYANTE DIKIT NAPA?! GUE SATE LU!" teriak Neji saking kagetnya dan mengepalkan tangannya ke langit hanya gara-gara petir yang menyambar saat satu saja bagian tubuhnya keluar dari mobil. Marah-marah sama tuan petir, nih, ceritanya.

"Err, Neji…" Minato memanggil Neji yang masih saja marah-marah bak ibu-ibu yang tidak dapat jatah diskon pakaian dalam, "Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanyanya dengan tangan yang diam-diam berusaha mencari termometer―yang tidak sengaja di taruh oleh Kushina di kantong bajunya saat ia sedang mengobrak-abrik gudang dengan tenaga seribu gajah―untuk jaga-jaga jika Neji terkena virus Ebola(?).

Neji langsung sadar dan menghentikan acara 'mengabsen penghuni kebun binatang'-nya dan berdehem, "Ehem, aku tidak apa-apa, Minato-_san_." jawab Neji sambil melirik sebuah termometer di genggaman tangan Minato seolah-olah ia telah melihat sebuah benda terkutuk yang dapat mengubah seonggok pasir menjadi banci botol.

"Oh, oke…" Minato menyimpan kembali termometernya dengan tenang dan tanpa dosa, "Ngomong-ngomong, maukah kau membantuku mencari Sasuke dan Naruto?" tanya Minato lalu mengambil sebuah payung yang memang ia bawa semenjak keberangkatannya dari _mansion_ Akatsuki.

Neji berfikir sejenak sambil mengelus-elus dagunya bak Sherry Homes-eh, Sherlock Holmes, "Baiklah, sekalian mencari Hinata-_sama_…" gumamnya dengan pelan, bayangan Hiashi yang sedang membawa gergaji mesin dan pisau daging muncul di benaknya jika ia pulang tanpa membawa Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" ajak Minato sambil keluar dari mobil kodoknya dan mengembangkan payungnya, melindunginya dari hujan badai ini.

Neji, tanpa banyak omong, mengambil payungnya…

…Membuka kunci pintu mobilnya…

…Lalu membuka pintu mobilnya…

…Dan…

…Melangkahkan kakinya di atas ta―

**JLEGEEEEEEER!**

―nah.

"BEHEL!" umpat Neji tidak jelas sambil menarik kembali kakinya, "SENSI BANGET SIH LO AMA GUE?!" teriak Neji dan kembali mengumpat-umpat pada tuan petir.

Minato memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

Ini akan jadi sangat.

Sangat lama.

**~o0o~**

_**West **_**Konoha, 16.00 **_**P.M**_

"Terima ini!" teriak Pein sambil mengayunkan batangan besi hitam dari lengan jubahnya pada _Reibi_.

**TRAAAANG!**

Namun sayang, _Reibi_ menangkis serangan itu dengan tangan kirinya yang kurus. Walaupun begitu, tangan tersebut seolah-olah sekeras besi, terbukti dari suara benturan dengan batangan besi hitam Pein barusan.

"**Bodoh!**" _Reibi_ memantulkan Pein hingga Pein terlontar ke udara, namun Pein dapat mendarat di atas tanah dengan sigap lalu kembali berlari ke depan untuk menyerang _Reibi_.

Sementara itu, terlihat Hidan sedang bertarung dengan sesosok hantu tingkat atas, _skeleton_, hantu yang tubuhnya tinggal kerangka tulang-belulang serta membawa sebuah busur panah, setiap tembakan anak panahnya akan meneteskan tiap air mata kesedihan dalam bentuk tangis darah. Tangisan darah tersebut bisa saja meracuni korban, atau lebih parahnya lagi, membunuhnya langsung.

"_Seinaru Mikazuki Nami_!" teriak Hidan sambil mengayunkan sabit bermata tiganya itu secara vertikal, menyebabkan sebuah gelombang energi berwarna biru berbentuk bulan sabit yang berputar secara vertikal juga muncul dari tebasan sabit itu dan meluncur ke depan.

Namun, sosok _skeleton_ itu tidak tinggal diam saja, di ambilnya sebuah anak panah yang tertancap di tulang-tulangnya lalu di tembakannya di lintasan yang sama dengan serangan Hidan.

**BLAAAAAARH!**

"Cih!" Hidan mendecih tidak suka begitu serangannya meledak begitu bertabrakan dengan anak panah dari sosok hantu _skeleton_ tersebut.

Nasib anggota Akatsuki yang lainpun tidak lebih baik dari nasib Hidan, mereka semua juga menghadapi berbagai hantu tingkat atas lainnya. Entah bagaimana _Reibi_ bisa memanggil semua roh jahat ini ke bumi, tapi yang pasti, mereka harus memenangkan pertarungan ini.

"Pein!" panggil Konan sambil meluncurkan sebuah pesawat kertas yang di lengkapi sebuah kertas peledak pada kerumunan bola api biru yang melayang, "Kita makin terdesak! Cepat habisi cacing itu!" lanjut Konan sambil membentuk sebuah segel begitu pesawat kertasnya menancap pada salah satu tubuh bola api biru yang terbang melayang tersebut.

**BLAAAAARH!**

"Ini akan sulit…" gumam Konan pelan sambil menatap tajam kumpulan bola api biru yang barusan di ledakannya. _Fireball_, adalah sosok hantu tingkat atas yang mengambil wujud sebuah bola api biru yang terbang melayang di angkasa dan mengeluarkan suara tangisan wanita. Mereka biasanya muncul dalam 1 kelompok yang bisa terdiri dari 20 atau lebih _Fireball_. Mereka bisa mengambil wujud apapun untuk menyamar, bahkan wujud hantu yang lain. Cara mereka menyerang adalah dengan membakar korbannya. Tidak, membakar jiwa korbannya sebagai bahan bakarnya dalam wujud bola api itu. Sedangkan korbannya akan meninggal dengan luka bakar di mana-mana. Cara mengalahlan _Fireball_ adalah dengan memperangkap mereka di dalam lentera, dan membiarkan mereka musnah lalu pergi ke 'pengadilan'. Atau dengan membuat mereka masuk ke dalam air.

Pein yang melihat kesulitan sang kekasih dan teman-temannya menggertakan giginya dengan kuat, "Kau… Hantu sialan!" teriak Pein sambil menunjuk _Reibi_, "Sebenarnya, apa tujuanmu?!" tanya Pein sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada batangan besi hitamnya itu.

"**Kau hanya perlu menyerahkan Shion kepadaku… Dan aku akan menghentikan semua kekacauan ini…**" kata _Reibi_ sambil meliuk-liukan tubuh cacingnya tersebut.

"Shion, Shion, Shion, SHION! MENGAPA KALIAN INGIN SEKALI MENGINCAR GADIS ITU?!" teriak Pein frustasi di tengah lebatnya hujan badai itu.

_Reibi_ berhenti meliuk-liukan tubuhnya dan menatap Pein, "**Karena…**

…**Gadis itu memiliki sesuatu yang kami butuhkan…**"

Dan Pein terpaku di tempat.

Sebuah pernyataan mengejutkan lain dari _Reibi_!

**~o0o~**

**SGHAF **_**Tower, **_**Shion'**_**s Room, 16.17 P.M**_

"Jadi, kau berbohong tentang semuanya?" tanya Itachi memastikan. Di lihatnya Shion dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kuku kaki secara berulang-ulang hingga matanya juling.

Shion mengangguk hingga kepalanya lepas-eh, enggak dong. Bercanda, "Benar, semuanya. Termasuk bahwa aku dulunya seorang _Ghost Hunter_, tentang kakekmu, tentang ingatanku yang hilang, dan tentang kerajaan malaikat. Aku mengarangnya semua." jawab Shion sambil sedikit risih di perhatikan oleh Itachi seperti itu.

Itachi pun bernafas lega, setidaknya, ia tidak perlu membenci Shion. Tapi, tetap saja, ia juga sedikit kesal di bohongi hingga seperti ini. Namun Itachi yakin, ada alasan lain mengapa gadis ini berbohong kepadanya dan yang lainnya. Bagaimanapun, ia harus tetap menjaga tampangnya agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan saat ia mengorek informasi lebih dalam dari Shion. Tampang keriputan maksudnya.

"Kalau begitu," Itachi memejamkan kedua matanya, "Ceritakan padaku semua kebenarannya, siapa kau sebenarnya, mengapa kau di incar oleh Madara, dan mengapa…" Itachi membuka matanya.

**Sriiiing….**

**DEG DEG!**

"…Semua keanehan ini terjadi." lanjut Itachi sambil menatap Shion dengan tajam. Kedua manik matanya telah berubah menjadi _Sharingan _tiga _tomoe_.

Shion menelan ludahnya, entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit takut dengan tatapan Itachi itu, namun sebisa mungkin, ia berusaha memasang expresi datarnya, "Baiklah… Di mulai dari siapa aku…" Shion mulai bercerita.

"Dulunya, aku adalah gadis biasa. Suka menggosip dan berteriak-teriak hingga telinga orang lain pecah."

'_Pengakuan dosa…_' batin Itachi sambil ngakak di dalem ati.

"Namun, suatu tragedi terjadi padaku. Tragedi yang menyebabkan aku meninggal dengan di liputi berbagai misteri yang bahkan akupun tidak tahu apa-apa…" Shion melanjutkan ceritanya sambil menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan pedih.

"…Tragedi itu… Tragedi yang merenggut nyawa orang-orang yang kusayangi… Ibuku… Ayahku…" Shion mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Teringat kembali di benaknya bagaimana sebuah kejadian mengerikan berhasil mengundang maut kepada keluarganya.

"Tenangkan dirimu sedikit." saran Itachi singkat dan datar, tetapi bermakna banyak, sangat banyak bagi Shion.

"Terima kasih." Shion menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya, walaupun sebagai sesosok roh, ia tak memerlukannya, "Sekelompok orang-orang asing tak kukenal… Mereka membunuh ayah dan ibuku… Yang saat itu berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikanku di tempat yang aman… Aku yang saat itu masih kecil, tidak mengetahui apa-apa yang terjadi… Aku… Aku hanya menangis ketakutan dan meringkuk di dalam lemari tempat orangtuaku menyembunyikanku…"

"Lalu… Aku mendengar suara kesakitan… Cipratan darah… Dan sinar-sinar berwarna gelap aneh yang tertembak secara beruntun…"

"Berapa orang yang datang ke rumahmu saat itu?" tanya Itachi, memotong cerita Shion di tengah jalan.

Shion terlihat berfikir keras untuk mengingat-ingatnya, "Ada… Ada enam orang…" jawabnya.

'_Enam orang…_' batin Itachi, mencatat dua kata itu dalam-dalam di benaknya.

Shion melanjutkan ceritanya, "La-lalu… Ada seseorang yang tahu di mana aku bersembunyi… Dia membuka lemari tempat aku bersembunyi dan memanggil teman-temannya… Mereka tersenyum mengerikan… Aku tidak bisa melihat wujud mereka dengan jelas… Tetapi yang aku tahu adalah… Mereka menyeringai, mengulurkan sebelah lengan mereka kepadaku, lalu, lalu, lalu… Hiks… Hiks…" Shion mulai terisak.

Itachi yang kaget karena pertama kali melihat seorang gadis menangis langsung gelagapan, "Ssshh… Tenang… Tenang… Tarik nafas… Hembuskan…" kata Itachi kembali memberi saran dan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Shion yang memutuskan untuk menunduk, membiarkan rambut panjangnya itu menutupi wajah cantiknya.

"Aku…" Shion mengangkat wajahnya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya dia.

Itachi.

Hanya berada beberapa sentimeter di depannya, hingga hembusan nafasnya terasa jelas di wajahnya.

Dan ia terpaku.

Diam.

Tercengang.

Merasakan keadaan yang canggung, Itachi mulai membuka topik pembicaraan, "Kau… Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Itachi pada Shion sambil mendekatkan wajahnya lebih dekat pada Shion.

**DEG DEG!**

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

**PLUAKH!**

**BRUAKH!**

"UGH!" rintih Itachi begitu wajah keriputannya itu menubruk tembok dengan indahnya akibat tamparan super bin ajaib dari Shion.

"Ups!" buru-buru Shion menghampiri Itachi, "Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan, Itachi?" tanya Shion, melupakan embel-embel '-s_an_' yang biasa imbuhkan jika ia memanggil anggota Akatsuki serta orang lain.

"Aku tidak apa-apa…" Itachi mengelus kepalanya yang mendapatkan 3 _scoop_ es krim bak hotel bertingkat bintang minus satu(?).

"Benarkah kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shion sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Itachi.

Itachi membuka matanya.

Dan ia terpaku.

_Amethyst _bertemu _Onix_.

Dua manik mata yang berbeda warna saling bertemu. Dalam sebuah perasaan aneh yang tak terkatakan oleh lidah.

"Err…" Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya, memecah suasana canggung tersebut, "Ayo pergi, Pein dan yang lain pasti menunggu kita, nanti lanjutkan ceritanya di jalan." ucap Itachi sambil berdiri dan keluar dari kamar Shion. Entah sejak kapan ia bisa berbicara sepanjang itu.

Dan entah mengapa ia bisa berbicara seperti itu tanpa memikirkannya terlebih dahulu.

Dan Shion hanya diam terpaku di sana beberapa saat, sebelum ia menembus tembok dan menyusul Itachi.

**~o0o~**

**Konoha **_**University, 16.30 P.M**_

Minato menjambak-jambak rambutnya dengan frustasi, depresi, dan epilepsi. Sudah berkali-kali ia mengangkat pot tanaman di depan ruang guru itu, namun Sasuke dan Naruto belum juga ketemu.

Dan Neji hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat aksi dari kepala keluarga Namikaze itu.

Masa angkat-angkat pot tumbuhan bisa nemuin orang? Kalo bisa, sudah pasti Neji akan mengangkat semua pot di sekolah ini untuk menemukan di mana Hinata. Lha ini? Ckckckck, dasar Minato, di kira Sasuke ama Naruto itu tikus tanah apa? Bisa sembunyi di bawah tanah gitu? Ckckckck.

Saking asiknya Minato mengangkat-angkat pot dan saking asiknya Neji berfikir bahwa mengangkat pot tumbuhan bisa menemukan seseorang yang hilang, mereka tidak menyadari adanya keberadaan sesosok hantu(?)-eh, seorang guru berambut coklat yang di kuncir sedang lewat di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Minato-_san_?" panggil guru itu yang ternyata adalah Iruka yang sedang membawa sebuah map berwarna merah pada Minato yang masih setia pada aksi angkat-mengangkat potnya itu.

Dan tiba-tiba, Minato berhenti.

Lalu hening.

Hening.

Hening.

He―

"NARUTO!" teriak Minato sambil berbalik dan bersiap-siap memeluk Iruka yang di sangkanya adalah Naruto.

"He-HEI! MINATO-_SAN_! AKU BUKAN NARUTO!" teriak Iruka dengan mulut berbusa begitu melihat Minato dengan tangan yang terentang lebar, bersiap-siap menerkamnya(?).

Dan Minato kembali hening, dengan pose seperti tadi, tentunya.

Dan ia masih hening.

Hening.

Hening.

He―

"ARGH!" teriak Minato tidak jelas sambil menjedokan kepala kuningnya itu ke tembok, "Kalau kau bertemu Naruto, panggil aku lagi!" dan Minato kembali melakukan tindakan bodohnya tadi. Membuat Iruka jadi bingung sendiri, ada apa dengan kepala keluarga Namikaze tersebut?

"Dia mencari Naruto dan Sasuke," kata Neji, seolah-olah ia bisa membaca pikiran Iruka, "Mereka berdua hilang, bersama Hinata-_sama_." lanjutnya dengan datar sedatar papan cucian.

Iruka terlihat kaget, "Benarkah? Kupikir mereka sudah minta izin pada kalian untuk pergi ke bagian barat Konoha tadi." ucapnya.

Neji terlihat tersentak, "Bagian barat Konoha?" Iruka menganggukan kepalanya, dan Neji melirik pada _smartphone_ di dalam kantongnya. Di mana panggilan Tsunade tadi bersarang, memberitahukan bahwa ada keadaan darurat di bagian barat Konoha, tetapi Neji menunda tugasnya itu dan mengalihkan tugasnya itu kepada Kiba dan Shino.

Neji segera tersadar dari lamunannya, dan menghampiri Minato, "Minato-_san_," Neji menepuk pundak Minato.

Minato menoleh, "Ada apa?".

"Kurasa… Baik Naruto, Sasuke, dan Hinata-_sama_…

…Mereka semua berada dalam bahaya."

**~o0o~**

_**Unknown Place, Unknown Time**_

"Sepertinya, mereka telah mendahului kita…" sebuah suara laki-laki yang terdengar berat dan serak berbicara.

"Mereka lebih cepat dari kita, tuan." sebuah suara lain berupa suara wanita menanggapi ucapan tuannya itu.

Suara laki-laki itu terdengar mendesis, "Lalu, bagaimana dengan persiapan yang kuminta kemarin?".

"Sebenarnya, semua sudah siap, tuan. Hanya tinggal menunggu perintah dari tuan." jawab suara perempuan itu.

Suara laki-laki itu terdengar terkekeh pelan, "Bagus… Kalau begitu… Biarkan mereka bertindak terlebih dahulu… Karena…

…Jatahku bukanlah untuk di ambil saat ini…"

**TBC**

**Rangkaian kata-kata(?) :**

**Fiuh… Selesai juga…**

**Bagaimana tanggapannya, pembaca? Ada yang aneh? Ada yang aneh? Ada kekurangan? Silahkan beritahu Kura!**

**Eniwey, Kura mau balas ripiuw yang endak login dulu :**

**Name Alifuddin : **Nee, e-mailmu tidak muncul di kotak review, nee. Kalo mau nulis e-mail sebaiknya gini : contohemail(et) gitu.(Et itu yang simbol huruf 'a' kecil ada lingkarannya(?) itu loh) Eniwey, terimakasih ripiuwnya, ya ^_^

**Guest **: …*Speechless* /heh

**ErinMizuna-Veriliesa : **Hohoho, doi pasti muncul, kok! XD *wink* *slap* | Enggak sulit kalo Kura yang buat ceritanya *ditendang* | Terimakasih ripiuwnya, ya ^_^

**RUE ERU : **Fufufufu… Emang dua anak itu di fokusin dulu biar kebakar(?) /maksudlo | Terimakasih ripiuwnya, ya ^_^

**Yang login entar Kura bales lewat PM, yang tau akun FBnya Kura bakal Kura bales di sana. Yang enggak punya Kura bales di PM. Bagi yang mau add FBnya Kura (Kalo ada XD *plak*) bisa lihat di profil Kura, Oke? Oke dong *ditinju***

**Sekali lagi, terimakasih untuk kalian semua yang review, yang numpang baca doang, yang fav dan follow fic ini! Kalian semua sangat berharga bagi Kura! Ihik, ihik! *ngelap ingus***

**Terakhir, **_**Mind to leave a review? :)**_

_**Adios, Amigo!**_


End file.
